


Coming Back Down

by MKelly



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, angel au, angel!danny, demon!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 81,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/pseuds/MKelly
Summary: If you even so much as swear they lose their mind at you. It doesn't matter if you're hurting or upset, you say one word out of line and suddenly you're a problem.I just don't get why my punishment, and only way to be let back in, is to put up with this guy. Out of all the ways I could have earned my way back, I got stuck with looking after him.





	1. A Complete Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what's going to happen in this fic, so I'm going to add tags as I go along c:

"Why are you showing me this?" Danny glared at his father, not exactly understanding the point of being shown the troublesome male on Earth causing his family problems.

"Because this is your way of getting back into heaven, son." Danny's father sighed, a smile on his face as he saw the disbelief on the younger angel's face. "This boy is Jordon Terrell, you are to be his guardian and help him." Danny's pout grew, he didn't want to go through this. His father raised his hands in playful surrender.

"Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just following commands." The blonde let out a sigh, looking back at the screen as the human, Jordon, stomped up his stairs to presumably, his room.

"I know, but this..." Danny bit his lip, kicking his feet around even if there were no rocks to push about. "It has to be some sort of sick joke."

"Son, ever since you got here you have been sulking around and overall not being helpful." The angel tried to support his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Be grateful that God managed to pull so many strings for you, this is your second chance."

"I guess..." Danny muttered. "Can't he just hear me say sorry and let me join the others?" His father laughed.

"This isn't elementary school, son." He smiled. "God isn't a teacher who will force you to apologise and shake hands."

"He accepts the apologies of humans all the time." The blonde huffed.

"Because they're humans, we are angels." His father grinned.

"Fine." Danny sighed, giving up, clearly this was his only chance whether he wanted it to be or not. "When do I go down?"

"Any minute now." Danny's dad chuckled, seeing the unwilling expression his son wore. "I'll be sent to get you when he feels you've done enough."

"Amazing." Sarcasm dripped out of Danny's mouth.

"Remember-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Jordon is the only one who can know anything and I can only tell him that I'm an angel." He groaned. "I heard you the first time."

"Great, see you soon." His dad smiled, his eyes lingering on where his son was even after he had gone. This would definitely be interesting to see.

\---~~~---

Jordon frowned when his mother called him back down the stairs. What did she want now? She had already ruined his day enough that he didn't even feel like going to his friends for band practice. He had to though, it was the only thing he actually looked forward to in his life. The rest was just unbearable, it had been since his dad died. Sometimes he felt like joining him, wherever he was. Jordon smirked, thinking the idea of heaven and hell to be rediculous. As if that actually existed. "Jordon! Get your ass down here, now!" His mother called again. An annoyed groan left his mouth as his blue eyes glared at the window, lazily getting up to see what his mother wanted.

"What?" Jordon's voice faded when he saw his mother standing next to a male he had never seen before, that looked not that much older than him. But he almost seemed to be glowing, was what was strange. Maybe it was because he was handsome? Jordon frowned. No, this guy was literally glowing. Not blindingly, but it was a dull glow that slowly faded out until it wasn't their anymore.

"Jordon, this is Daniel, Margo Murillo's son." His mother introduced. 

"Who?" Jordon ignored the male standing next to his mother. He may not have payed much attention to his family members over the past years, but he was sure that his mother didn't know anyone with that name.

"She's a great friend of mine who asked me to look after her son for her." His mother smiled. "He's already helped a lot and he's only been here five minutes."

"If you need anymore help, Mrs Terrell, just let me know." This man, Daniel, gave his mother a charming smile along with a bow. Taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, flattering her. Jordon gritted his teeth in annoyance, how had this dude brainwashed his mother like this? Surely his siblings had noticed something odd about this?

"Your room better be clean, Jordon." He had missed something that his mother said before, probably telling Daniel he didn't have to do anymore work. "He's going to be sharing with you." Jordon's eyes widened in surprise and anger. Was his mother really about to let a complete stranger into her house? A wide, entertained grin covered the blonde's face. 

Danny was going to enjoy messing with this guy.


	2. Cleaning Up

"Geez, ever think about listening to your mother and cleaning up a bit?" Danny's eyes looked around the mess of a room. Clothes were everywhere along with used plates and empty packets of junk food as well as a few other unidentifiable things. The smell of the room being like something had died in it.

"Look, I don't know why or how you tricked my mother like that, but you need to go." Jordon scowled, angrily ignoring the comment about his messy room. But he couldn't help looking around and admitting that, yes, he probably should clean up a bit. His eyes went back to the male who had made himself as comfy as possible on Jordon's bed.

"You hit your head or something since we last talked?" Danny smirked, knowing he was annoying the male. "Our mothers are best friends."

"No, they're not." Jordon growled. "And I've never met you before in my life." His angry look sort of faded at Danny's uncomfortable groan, the male placing a hand under his back and finding the source of his discomfort. An unlabelled, clear packet of something dark coloured and gross looking being the cause.

"Straying from God, huh?" Danny chuckled, entertained by the unhappy, frustrated male as he grabbed the item from him. The blonde smiled as Jordon shoved the packet in his pocket, not paying attention to Danny as he looked down the other side of the bed.

"What do you use this for?" Danny laughed out, pulling from the small gap between the bed and the wall something long and rubbery, looking a lot like a dick. Jordon's eyes widened in embarrassed horror as he tripped over words, lunging over to grab the object from the intruder and hiding it away in a drawer with a bright red face. The blonde couldn't stop laughing, rolling around the tiniest bit at Jordon's reaction. "Does your mother know you have that?" 

"No, and I'd like to fucking keep it that way." Jordon snapped, feeling his face cooling down slightly as he stared at the male on his bed.

"You have a magazine about sex too?" Danny asked in entertained surprise, unable to hold back his laughter as Jordon stared, his face heating up again. He was pretty damn sure he'd never felt so humiliated in his entire life, small stutters leaving his mouth for a moment before catching the magazine as it was thrown to him. "Why don't you use your phone? It's more private and you even get videos!" Danny teased.

"Fuck you, I do use my phone for a lot of it." The blonde raised his eyebrow at Jordon's comment before looking again.

"Handcuffs? You get a little freaky in bed, don't you?" Danny chuckled.

"There's no handcuffs down there." Jordon scoffed, eyes widening when a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs came out from under his bed. "What? I-" Jordon frowned.

"I don't own those." He wasn't lying, red in the face at the blonde's smirk.

"Sure, and I'm not an angel." Danny laughed, throwing the fluffy cuffs to Jordon. The male ready to catch them, blue eyes widening when they disappeared when they touched his hands. He stared to the male with confused shock, seeing the innocent smile on the blonde's face. As if he didn't just push Jordon to the point of almost bursting a blood vessel.

"How the fuck did you do that?" He snapped.

"I'm an angel." Danny shrugged, laughing lightly at the look Jordon gave him.


	3. Angel Wings

"You are a what?" Jordon looked to the male, not really expecting that to leave his mouth.

"I just told you, an angel." Danny smiled, getting off of the bed and walking passed the male.

"Right, well, I was going to call the police." Jordon sighed, thinking over what his plan was. "Maybe I'll just call an ambulance instead and tell them one of their patients escaped."

"They wouldn't believe you." Danny informed, leaning again the door with a smile, his leather jacket stretching as he crossed his arms.

"What makes you say that?" Jordon narrowed his eyes, not liking how confident this, clearly insane, person was.

"You're mother knows me as her best friend's son, and your siblings all know me like that too." He smiled.

"Then how come I don't know you like that?" Jordon questioned.

"Because I'm an angel!" Danny repeated, brown eyes showing his slight impatience after repeating himself three times.

"Liar." Jordon growled. "You need to tell me how you tricked them, now." He demanded.

"Angels can't lie." Danny shrugged.

"Really?" Jordon scoffed. "Well where are your wings, then?"

"Will you believe me if I show you my wings?" Jordon's eyes widened. This guy was actually being serious, maybe he should be taking him seriously? Maybe he was an angel? He hesitated to nod his head at Danny's words, afraid that wings would actually appear on the man's back and he'd be left questioning everything. "Alright." Danny sighed out, clapping his hands together and standing up straight. 

"Since fluffy pink handcuffs appearing and disappearing out of nowhere by my will isn't good enough proof for you, here." Danny smiled, giving it a small second before his wings appeared. A small flash hitting Jordon's eyes just before they did. All he could do was stare in amazement at the huge wings that sprouted from the blonde's back. Most of the feathers were a bright white, a couple places missing the soft looking feathers. Jordon found it hard to believe, but how could he not believe it? Maybe he was the insane one? He couldn't be. He was perfectly fine this morning, maybe dreaming? 

"Nope, you're not insane or dreaming." Danny chuckled at Charlie's wide eyes, slightly scared about the fact that the angel knew what he was thinking. "This is real."

"This is real." Jordon repeated, trying to process the fact that angels actually existed, and that an angel was in front of him. "Why are some of your feathers missing?" 

"You mess up, you lose a feather." Danny sighed, sadness briefly taking over him. "As you can see, I mess up a lot." Jordon stared at all the areas where feathers had dissappeared.

"To get them all back, I was told to help you." Danny shrugged, his wings copying his shoulders as he moved. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm helping you with, but I'm meant to be."

"Very clear about what they want in heaven, huh?" Jordon couldn't really believe anything of what he was saying, still thinking it was a dream and willing to accept it.

"Very." Danny smirked, hiding his wings again before opening the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jordon suddenly called as Danny disappeared down the hallway.

"To wash my hands!" Danny yelled back. Jordon frowned in confusion.

"Why?" He questioned again.

"Because I have no idea where that toy has been!" Danny laughed out, not being able to see the red blush that crawled up onto Jordon's face, but still knowing that the male was embarrassed.


	4. Friends

Jordon sat with his friends, drinking as they all chatted. They were discussing song lyrics but he wasn't really listening, just carelessly agreeing with everything each of them said. He was too distracted by the fact that he had an angel sitting in his home right now, doing whatever. And he had pinched himself, he felt pain, he wasn't dreaming. He had to be going insane, right? 

"What do you think, Charlie?" What did he think about what? He wasn't paying attention when he really should have. 

"What do I think about what?" He replied, everyone gave him either silent, annoyed looks or sighs of unhappiness. 

"Come on, man." Jorel, one of the co-founders of the band groaned out. "We've only got a couple days left before the label we're with wants us to start recording, and we still need another song." 

"I know, I know." Jordon looked to everyone apologetically. "Sorry."

"What's bothering you, anyway?" Aron, the other founder of their band, Hollywood Undead, questioned. "You haven't been paying attention all day, for whatever reason."

"My mother's friend asked her to look after her son, he's staying in my room with me." Jordon frowned, gaining weird looks from everyone else. 

"Is that it?" George questioned, glaring. 

"No, he keeps saying he's..." Jordon felt weird, he wanted to tell everyone around him, that he trusted about Danny. But something convinced him not to, that it was a bad idea. 

"He's what?" Jorel frowned, wondering what Jordon was so bothered about. But then again, he knew his friend's family situation really isn't the best, and definitely could be better. 

"It doesn't matter." Jordon decided. "Let's keep working on songs, I'll pay attention."

"No, you won't." Jorel decided. "Let's work on this shit tomorrow or something."

"Jay." Aron hissed, the one who was the most determined to keep going. 

"Look, I'm not really feeling it today either. Let's just drink and chill out for once, alright?" Aron huffed at Jorel's words, everyone agreeing with him that it's better left for tomorrow. Jordon gave a pitying look to Aron, feeling bad that he was the reason no one was working. He knew how much this band meant to him, and how much he wanted it to be successful, they all wanted it to be successful. The inspiration just wasn't really there for anyone, and every time they met, it didn't have to be about the band. 

\---~~~---

"What the fuck?" Jordon stared at his room in shock. It was so clean, and Danny stood in the middle with a smile. A sofabed currently in the form of a bed now sat opposite his own bed. "How am I meant to know where anything is?" 

"Relax, all your toys are in that bottom drawer next to your underwear." Danny chuckled, pointing where he placed them all. "Why do you have so many?" 

"Shut up." Jordon groaned, not really in the mood to be talking to the person ready to embarrass him again. 

"I'm curious! Why do you actually need so many? And most of them all do the same thing." Danny grinned. "One started vibrating and I thought you had left your phone."

"I just said to shut the fuck up!" He snapped, embarrassed as he fell onto his bed. Too tired to listen to anything else Danny had to say, so it was good that all he did was laugh and stay quiet. Maybe he knew Jordon was tired? At least the angel didn't say anything and let him sleep. He hoped that when he woke up, Danny would be gone and he'd be back to reality with his messy room.


	5. Waking Up

Jordon groaned as he woke up in the morning, head slightly hurting. But, remembering what happened the day before, his eyes snapped open. The room was clean, and the sofabed was still there, now a couch. He frowned, maybe he just imagined the angel when it was just him cleaning? That wasn't a very convincing thought, but he went with it. If he went, had a shower and came back, and Danny wasn't there, it wasn't real and he'd believe he just went insane for a day.

But when he came back, towel around his waist, he stared at the door in worry. What if that angel was in there now? That meant everything was definitely real. How long could be in denial about it? It wasn't real. How could it be? He took one quick breath before opening his door, smiling in relief when no evidence of a handsome blonde angel was there. He had imagined all of yesterday after all, he grinned as he shut his door, walking over to the drawers and finding clothes. And then his eyes went to the one that was filled with his toys... How did he manage to humiliate himself so badly about those? And actually get flustered an try to explain it when he was actually on his own? His eyes flashed back to the door in his room, taking one of the toys after he was sure it was all quiet. Maybe he could quickly do something.

He froze though when the door opened, and the one person he didn't want to see walked in. Danny's eyes widened when he saw Jordon with a towel still wrapped around his waist, a toy in hand. "Why do you have a toy out? You do realise sharing a room means that you're going to have to be more careful?" Jordon stared with wide eyes at the angel. So it was all real? His words made Jordon jump and quickly drop the toy back in next to the rest, embarrassed again... Danny laughed."Jordon Terrel has a weenie that he loves to show, it seems. Glad I'm stuck with someone who thinks his hand isn't good enough." 

Jordon frowned at the blonde, eyes widening as his words gave him an idea. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny was hesitant, taking a small sip of the coffee he had made. "I'm not going to touch you up, if that's what you're thinking. Get a girl if you want that...or a guy."

"What? No, I wasn't thinking about that." Now he was. He didn't like having this angel around, but he couldn't really deny the fact that he was handsome, with big brown eyes and perfectly styled hair, he looked like he was a decent bit muscular too. The right amount that Jordon liked, but he didn't like the male. He'd rather Danny left and didn't come back, even if he was everything Jordon liked.

The angel asked a question, but it got ignored by Jordon, so he shrugged and looked down at the coffee in his hand. "I missed the taste of coffee." He smiled, his eyes following Jordon as he got dressed and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Danny was genuinely curious. It was sort of his job as a guardian to know where Jordon was, and be sure that he was safe.

"To get a girl." Jordon muttered to Danny sarcastically, disappearing out the door.


	6. Completed Songs

"Man, that song has to be the first single we release." Aron laughed with Jordon and Jorel, finding the lyrics great. "Where did you even get the idea for these lyrics?" Aron asked, staring at Jordon with a wide grin.

"I-ah, uhm..." Jordon coughed. What was he meant to say? _'My angel roommate caught me with a dildo in my hand and said I loved to show it!'_ Like that would work out well for him. "It just sort of...came to me." He muttered, placing a hand at the back of his neck and rubbing it gently.

"Well, you should come up with more lyrics like this." Jorel laughed out, working on how the song will sound now that they had lyrics.

"Easy done." Charlie grinned.

"Great, we've got to go to the studio tomorrow anyway, so it's perfect timing." Aron stood, stretching. "I'm going to grab a beer, want some?"

"Sure." Both men agreed, Aron walking off to get the drinks. A sigh left Jordon's lips that got Jorel's attention.

"How's sharing a room going?" Jorel questioned, an interested glint in his eyes as he stared to Jordon. "Is he still a problem for you?"

"I get not fucking privacy." Jordon scowled, Jorel laughed.

"Not even a little?" He gave the male a look. He couldn't tell Jorel about what he kept in his room, he never expected anyone to find out he had them. But that fucking angel that decided to show up and fuck with him decided to ruin almost everything that he had kept hidden. At least he hadn't done anything with the information of Charlie's toys... Yet. He swore he'd kill him if he told anyone, he didn't care if the dude was a servent of God. He was just a human with wings as far as Charlie was concerned.

"Nope." Jordon sighed. "He told me to get a girl, so I told him I'd go get one." Jorel chuckled.

"So you'll be going to the club on your way back home or something?" He asked.

"Probably, I don't know." Jordon didn't really feel like it. Sure, he didn't like Danny, but the guy would probably be sleeping, and he would probably not appreciate having two people fucking in the same room he was trying to sleep. He smiled to Aron when he came back with the beers.

"Maybe coming back with a girl will give you the privacy you want." Jorel suggested, and Jordon was left thinking about what he said. Jorel had a point.


	7. Cock Blocking

Danny flicked through the channels on the TV, bored. Everyone had left to do their stuff, whatever they do. They were humans, and Danny looked at the shows on, bored. Nothing was catching his interest, and anything that looked interesting, ended up being boring. He hated to admit it, but he actually missed Jordon. He missed teasing him and embarrassing him, so it was perfect for Danny when the front door opened and Jordon walked in with a girl clinging to him. A wide, plotting grin covered Danny's face. "Hey, Jordon, how was your time?" He asked. 

"It was fine." Jordon tried to ignore Danny, making his way to the stairs with the girl still attached to his hip.

"Oh, by the way, miss?" The girl turned to look at Danny, finally realising what he looked like. Her eyes quickly went back to Jordon, but then located back to Danny, finding him more attractive.

"Yeah?" She bit her lip, wondering what the male on the sofa wanted to say.

"Before you go in his room, you might want to know he has a d-"

"Dog!" Jordon yelled loudly, frightening the girl. "I have a dog..." He cleared his throat, Danny chuckled in amusement. This was why he wanted Jordon to come back, so he could torment him.

"Awe!" The girl giggled out. "I love dogs." She smiled.

"Well then you'll like my dog." Jordon placed his mouth to her neck in a teasing kiss as they continued up the stairs.

"Oh, that remind me, Jordon?" Jordon's shoulders tensed in irritation.

"What?" He sighed, glaring at Danny as a silent warning to tell him to be quiet.

"I found the latex mask with the muzzle you were complaining about losing in your brother's room." A wide grin kept stretching across Danny's face as he tried not to laugh. "It's on your bed for you." Jordon's eyes were wide with shock, not believing that Danny would actually say that. He didn't even have a mask... Apart from a bandana and sunglasses, that isn't used for sex. But, recalling what Danny did with handcuffs, a mask was probably sitting on his bed right now.

"You are fucking disgusting!" The girl pushed Jordon away, grossed out by what Danny had said.

"Wait, babe!" He called out to her as she walked away from him. 

"No, I'm out of here." She spoke with disgust in her tone, only when the front door slammed shut did Danny burst out laughing.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jordon yelled, glaring angrily at Danny as he moved to stand in front of the TV. Frowning at the angel who sat comfortably on the couch, a hand over his stomach as he tried to control his laughter.

"That was for making me clean up your shit." Danny giggled. "And because I love fucking with you."

"Fuck you." Jordon hissed, moving away from Danny and heading up to his room.

"Just use your toys!" Danny called, hearing Jordon's bedroom door slam shut. A wide smile stayed on Danny's face as he went back to flicking through channels, chuckling everytime he thought back on Jordon's reaction.


	8. Repeating

"Why did you do that last night, Danny?" Jordon questioned in the morning, wide awake and annoyed that the angel was still here.

"It wouldn't have ended well for you." Danny's voice had a flat, knowing tone, showing his honesty.

"It didn't, you cockblocked me." Jordon snapped, glaring at the angel and rolling his eyes. "What was the reason?"

"If I hadn't interfered, it still wouldn't have ended well for you." The blonde changed his sentence, making Jordon confused.

"How do you know? " Jordon asked, not believing a word that the male in front of him was saying.

"Again, I'm an angel. We can tell when something is going to go wrong." Danny was being honest, but Jordon didn't want to listen. "More specifically..." Danny stood up, face to face with Jordon and making eye contact, gaining all of the blue eyed male's attention.

"I'm _your_ guardian angel, which means I can tell when things could go badly for _you_." Jordon could see the truth in Danny's eyes, he couldn't not believe the angel. Looking away in acceptance over the fact that Danny actually had been looking out for him.

" Fine. Thanks, I guess." Jordon sighed. Something inside him made him feel like what Danny had said was definitely right, and he found himself being grateful that Danny turned that girl off of him.

"You're welcome." Danny smiled, happy to know that he was finally getting somewhere with Jordon. "So, did it really take you the whole day to get a girl?"

"No, actually I was working on a song with a few friends." Jordon replied, walking around his room and leaning on the window.

"A song?" Danny looked with interest, smiling in amazement at the human. A smirk fell over Jordon's face. "Can I hear it?" Danny wanted to know.

"I don't know if you'd like it, it's not exactly like your angelic hyms you'd probably sing in heaven all the time." Danny gave him a look that told him that the angel wanted to hear the song.

"Everywhere I go, bitches always know." Jordon started, pausing for a split second before saying the second part. "That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show."

"That's what I said?" Danny frowned, but also smiling.

"Exactly, we needed one more song and you helped. Now we can start our album and not have a label disappointed in us." Jordon smiled. "I guess I should thank you for that too." 

"You're welcome." Danny sighed, getting up and walking to the door. Jordon's smile fell as the atmosphere suddenly felt darker, the angel suddenly gloomy for some reason. "Where are you going?"

"Your mother asked me to find a job, she wants you to find one too." Danny explained, opening the door and stopping. "And to stop playing with your toys." Jordon froze, staring at Danny with wide eyes and an open mouth. She knew? Danny laughed. "I'm just fucking with you. She wants you to find a job though." Danny chuckled out. 

"By the way, I think you should know that I use those toys on girls, not on myself." Danny stopped as he heard Jordon's words, his head moving slightly as if he was thinking about what the male had said. Then he grinned, amused.

"Jordon, angels also know when someone is lying." Danny chuckled out, leaving the room. _'Fuck.'_


	9. Music Recording

Jordon's eyes searched around the rooms of the studio, the people working their giving him and his friends a quick crash course on how everything worked before they started their songs. There was so much information that the person was telling, it hurt his head.

"It's confusing, but you'll get the hang of it. Now, let's get to some songs."

 _'Fucking finally.'_ Jordon wandered into the booth with the same tired expression all his friends wore, the information being given to them being a lot of work. And they had to remember it all. Jordon sighed as he stood up next to a microphone, singing into it, it was weird with no music and he felt like the vocal part should have came last. But the people in the studio had insisted, so what would he do about it?

"Great, that gives us an idea of what sort of songs to be expected." Well, that was what doing vocals first was for, he guessed. "Tomorrow you can actually come here and we can start making the music." The person grinned, clapping his hands together with energy. Jordon groaned quietly, how did this guy have so much energy? Even seeing him walking around as if he'd just woke up from the best night of sleep made Jordon feel tired. He was glad that he was done, so he could go home. Though, when he got home, things would be even more exhausting, that damn angel would find some way to embarrass him again. He cringed, he was way too tired to deal with him today.

"How was that girl last night, Charlie?" His rapper name was called, getting his attention the same way his real name did. He looked to Jorel, curious brown eyes and a wide smile on his face, a beer in hand. He was just as tired as Jordon was, but since they got to the studio there had been no time to actually chat, so Jordon supposed he had time to talk with his friends. No promises that he'd stay away though.

"Didn't get to fuck her." Jordon muttered, dropping down onto a chair.

"How come?" Jorel's smile turned into a grin, having a feeling that he knew what was going to leave Jordon's mouth.

"That fucking shithead of an a-" Jordon paused, feeling weird for a moment. He was about to say angel, but he felt wrong about calling Danny that in front of people around him. "asshole, Danny ruined the whole fucking thing for me." His friends laughed. 

"What did he even do to ruin it?" Matt's eyes narrowed, a wide smile on his face as he found the other rapper's situation to be as funny as everyone else found it.

"Fucking told her I had latex muzzled mask in my room." He scowled, irritated as his friends laughed. Yeah, Danny might have said that he saved Jordon's ass from whatever, and Jordon could believe that, but he didn't care. He still wanted to fuck.

"Do you? That shit's freaky, man." Dylan laughed, Jordon frowning at him.

"I don't have anything like that!" Jordon snapped, folding his arms and looking away like an upset child.

"Well, you know what, let's all hit the club later tonight and get us all a bunch of girls. I need it after today." Aron suggested, his friends all grinning in agreement. Jordon was happy that there was time, he'd probably sleep within the hours from now until then, if that angel didn't stop him from gaining well deserved rest.

"That sounds fucking perfect." Jordon grinned, in a brighter mood now that he knew he actually could have sex tonight. Danny would not get in the way, and he'd regret it if he ever cockblocked Jordon again.


	10. Time Is A Human Concept

When the front door opened, it caught Danny's attention as well as Jordon's mother's. The woman smiling as she continued doing whatever she was doing. Jordon didn't really care. "Glad to see you back, Jordon. Been looking for a job, I hope?" His mother asked. His blue eyes rolled, he didn't want to talk about work, technically he had a job. Gaining money from it was just a slow process.

"No, but I was working." Jordon grumbled, moving to lean on the small kitchen island, Danny grinning at him from the other side of it. Mixed, uncertain emotions stirred in Jordon's heart. Why was the blonde grinning at him like that?

"Jordon, you need to get a steady job that will give you a consistent pay, there's no saying for sure that your band will work out." His mother sighed, Jordon's head dropped. His mother said this all the time, and he hated hearing her lack of faith in him."Danny already managed to get a part time job. " It was the request of a tired lady who struggled with a son who never listened.

"Of course he has." Jordon muttered unhappily. That was just what he wanted, being compared to an angel. Mr Perfect kept grinning at him, as if he was reading Jordon's mind. What if he actually was able to read minds? Was he reading Jordon's mind right now? Fuck, he felt another headache coming on.

"They're still hiring more people at my work." Danny suggested. "You could apply." Jordon scoffed. Why did he suddenly feel the need to help Jordon now? When he kept fucking things up for him before.

"That's wonderful, you two working together." His mother said, a cheery tone in her voice. Jordon frowned, knowing how Danny treated him at home, he hated the idea of what could happen at a workplace.

"I'm not working with him, fuck that!" Jordon yelled suddenly, ignoring the fact that Danny's look never changed.

"I suggest that you take this chance Jordon." His mother turned to face him finally, ready to attempt reasoning with him again. "Otherwise you might be staying on the streets." A scowl stayed on Jordon's face, but he wasn't going to stick around. He was still really tired, and he just wanted a few hours sleep before he went out drinking. 

The door to his bedroom opened when he was laying on his bed, glaring at the angel as he walked in. The grin that Danny had now gone. Jordon's shoulders tensed, expecting the male to say something to agitate him, but Jordon's glare softened when he didn't. Instead, all Danny did, was get his wings out and give them a stretch. Even with a few missing feathers here and there, all Jordon could do was stare in wonder. Danny's wings were so beautiful, they even glowed the same way Danny did when Jordon first looked at him. But when Danny turned, Jordon frowned in concern, noticing and area that had a missing feather that he was sure was there before. "You lost another feather?" Jordon asked. He couldn't help it, he wanted to know how angels worked. Danny looked to where Jordon did with a sad expression. 

"Yeah, because I swore the other day." Danny sighed out, sitting down on his sofa bed and stretching his arms.

"You mean all it takes is to say "fuck" and you lose a feather?" Jordon asked. Danny gave a nod and the rapper let out a small whistle. "Heaven is strict, huh?"

"Very." Danny confirmed, his arms resting on his stomach. Something on the angel's wrist shined and it got Jordon's attention.

"Nice watch." He complimented, not only because it was a nice watch, but because he was an angel who was wearing a watch. Something that humans made.

"It's my dad's." Danny sighed, staring at the timepiece.

"Your dad an angel too?" Jordon lazily questioned, his eyes tired. Danny nodded. 

"When's your birthday?" Jordon frowned, the angel gave him a confused look.

"The twenty-first of November, why?" Danny's eyes were wide with interest, Jordon hadn't even once cursed at him yet. What did that mean? Jordon let out a laugh, closing his eyes. 

"I thought time was a human concept." Jordon muttered arrogantly, a smartass grin on his face.

"Only a few days ago you thought angels were a human concept." Jordon's smile fell. Danny had a point there. The sound of Danny getting up and opening the door sounded magical to Jordon. "I'll put a good word in for you at work." Danny closed the door behind him, leaving Jordon to rest with a smile.


	11. Guardian Angel

Jordon's head hurt, a hangover attacking him along with the bright light streaming through the window. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't even in his house. He was with a girl that he had managed to convince the night before, and it took a lot of work to convince her thanks to Danny telling her about a latex mask. Wasn't he not able to lie? He stretched a little with a sigh, the girl next to him resting with her head and hand on his bare chest. Even with a hurting head, he still grinned, happy with himself as he relaxed. He'd leave soon, when he felt like he was able to walk without his head going crazy. 

"Babe, I'm home!" Jordon's eyes widened at the sound of a male's voice. He quickly jumped out of bed, waking up the girl. She frowned when she noticed Jordon putting his clothes on as quickly and as quietly as possible, about to ask him why he was in a hurry. "Babe?"

"Shit, you can hide in the closet." Jordon's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"I'm not hiding." The girl looked at him with wide eyes. "I'll just move past him and leave, it's not like I can't fight."

"Are you insane?" The girl yelled.

"Who's up there with you?" Her boyfriend's angry yell made her jump, Jordon's eyes going to the door of the room.

"Thanks for the fuck." Jordon grinned wide, walking out the door and into the male who was at first surprised, but then furious as he quickly figured out what had happened.

"Who are you?" The man growled, his eyes threatening.

"I'm Charlie Scene, the dude who your slut cheated on you with." Jordon grinned, unfazed by the glare given to him as he walked by and outside, hearing the yells and begs of the girl he slept with telling him not to hurt Jordon. A smirk left his mouth as he walked out the door, like the guy could even touch him.

"Get the fuck back here." Jordon gasped in shock as he was hit to the ground. Okay, so maybe he could touch him. He shook a little as he tried to get up, being kicked back to the ground. Maybe walking out like a cocky asshole was a bad idea... He groaned as he was kicked down again, trying to get back to his feet. Another pair of feet suddenly stopped in between Jordon and the man hitting him, shoving the male back.

"Go back into your home and talk to your girlfriend, man." Jordon's eyes widened. "He's the one you should talk to about this, he has nothing to do with it." Danny was here? How did he know what was happening?

"How would you know?" The man snapped, pushing Danny back. Danny frowned and took a step forward, giving a powerful shove to the angry boyfriend that lead to him hitting the ground.

"Get in your house, now." Danny ordered, glaring at the male as he stumbled away back to the house where the girl stared at him, shocked.

"H-how did you know I was here?" Jordon stuttered, weakly standing and staring at the angel in amazement. Danny only turned to glare at him.

"I told you it wouldn't end well if you slept with her." Danny spoke, walking away and leaving Jordon on his own. 


	12. Bring The Angel

Jordon glared the text sent to him on his phone, telling him to bring Danny with him to the studio so they all could meet him. He didn't know how he felt about that, and he looked over to Danny, who sat reading a book with a frown. He didn't seem to happy with Jordon after not listening to him... Maybe he wouldn't even want to go? He could always lie and say the angel was shy? Nah, he wouldn't be like that to his friends. No choice but to ask him, he guessed.

"Danny?" The angel's head lifted slightly, showing he was listening. "Do you want to come to the music studio with me? Meet my friends?" Jordon sighed. A bright smile suddenly took over the angels face as he closed the book.

"Sure!" He smiled, getting up and placing whatever book he had on the bookshelf, going through the effort of making sure the book was in the correct place. Jordon's eyes only lingered on the back of Danny's head for a second before they fell down to his ass, unable to stop staring, even when Danny turned and walked up to him. "Ready to go?" Danny waved a hand in his face.

"What?" Jordon forgot what he was doing for a minute. "Oh, yeah..." Jordon frowned, walking out the door with Danny following. What was he thinking? Did Danny even notice that he was staring at his rear? He had to have...

\---~~~---

"Charlie! Good to finally see your ass!" Dylan grinned, the first to notice Jordon walking in with his roommate.

"This is the dude who cockblocked you?" Jorel walked up next to Dylan, gesturing to Danny.

"Yep, it is." The rapper sighed. "Why did you ask me to bring him?"

"Just wanted to meet him." George shrugged, joining the growing group with the rest of the band following. Jordon looked to Danny with a smile, ready to introduce him, but he paused at the weird look the angel was giving them. His wide, brown eyes lingered on each person for a few seconds, looking as though he was deep in thought about something.

"This is Daniel Murillo." Jordon muttered. "Can we get to music now?" He questioned, walking further into the studio with the band and starting work on the songs they had all written. Danny quietly followed, his thoughtful expression not changing. Jordon frowned, trying to ignore the fact that it was odd to see the angel acting like this. It was off, Jordon had only known the angel for a few days, but those few days were enough for him to know that Danny was out of character as soon as he walked into the studio. 

"Here." Jordon's attention went to Jorel, who held out a cold beer to the angel. Could angels even drink?

"Uh, no thanks." Danny's shoulders tensed, a polite smile on his face. "I probably shouldn't." Jordon's assumption was right. Angels couldn't drink alcohol.

"You sure? It'll ease your nerves a bit." Jorel insisted, the smile Danny had growing into a more real one.

"I'm fine." Danny replied. "Thanks though." Jorel shrugged, grinning and drinking from the beer himself.

"If you say so." Jorel walked away, and Danny relaxed again. Jordon's frown grew after watching the interaction, what was up with Danny? He had agreed to join him and he seemed excited about it. Now he was completely out of it. Jordon made a mental note to himself to ask the blonde about that later on, forgetting about it for now and working on songs.


	13. Homesick

Over the few hours Danny had warmed up to Jordon's friends, thankfully. It wasn't awkward for long as Danny suddenly joked and laughed with them all as if they had all been friends for years. But Jordon still wondered about how the blonde had acted at first, he wanted to know what bothered him.

"Well, it's great to meet you Danny." Jorel laughed, Danny gave him a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all too." He smiled, leaving with Jordon. "Oh, by the way." Danny caught the attention of the band, a wide grin on his face.

"Did you know that Jordon has a d-"

"Danny!" Jordon yelled, gaining laughter from the angel as he frowned. "We're going now, see you fags later." He dragged Danny out the door with an embarrassed frown, trying not to smile at the blonde's laughter. Even if it was completely embarrassing, Danny had a contagious happy mood and when he laughed it was near impossible not to smile.

"Can you avoid telling my friends about that?" He muttered, walking with the calming angel.

"Awwe, is little Jordon embarrassed?" Danny teased.

"Wouldn't you be?" The angel shrugged with a smile.

"Dunno, I'm pretty sure I'd never need a dildo in the first place." As if it was planned, a girl gave Danny a lustful look over and bit her lip. Danny gave her a charming smile as the two kept moving, he looked back to Jordon. "As you're proven." Silence followed after that, Jordon thought back to what he wanted to ask. How could he bring it up? Fuck it, he'll just ask. 

"Danny? What were you thinking about earlier when you met the rest of HU?" Jordon asked, watching as Danny's smile fell slightly.

"I was wondering about my friends." Danny admitted. "I miss them, and I miss my home." He sighed.

"What exactly did you do to get here?" Jordon asked.

"I lashed out at another angel pretty violently, I never meant it." Danny frowned. "They were taunting me because I wasn't happy in heaven, I just snapped because I thought it was unfair that I couldn't defend myself."

"It's not fair that you can't." Jordon agreed, Danny gave him a sad smile.

"But, my dad yelled at me when I told him that." Danny kept going, and Jordon found himself really interested in what the angel was saying. "He said I could have defended myself with words instead of actions, but I was still angry so I ended up swearing at him since he said to use words..." Jordon laughed unintentionally, stopping when he realised how insensitive it was. But when Danny gave him an amused smile he realised it was okay. 

"So, that's why so many of your feathers are missing?" Danny nodded, biting his lip. Jordon felt bad for bringing up Danny's wings again, they were obviously a big thing to be proud about. The angel must have felt really out of place being the only one losing his feathers... Jordon wasn't an angel, but he knew how that felt.

"Is it bad that I don't regret any of it?" Jordon's eyes widened, seeing Danny's sad, guilty eyes. He gave a friendly smile.

"It's not bad at all." Danny smiled back at him.


	14. New Job

Danny watched with a cup of coffee in his hands as Jordon argued with his mother, over the past few months of staying with the Terrells he had gotten used to the fights that took place. At first he tried to help out, calm everything down, but he quickly learned how his efforts were wasted. So now he just watched, knowing that it would never get too bad. This time they were fighting over Jordon getting a job, his mother wasn't interested in the fact that her son's album was almost ready to be released and insisted that Jordon needed a job anyway just incase. "Stop arguing Jordon, now Danny arranged an interview with his work for you later today, you better get the job." Jordon's mother spoke, turning her back on him. 

"You arranged an interview?" Jordon glared at Danny. The angel took a sip of his coffee, giving a blank looking of confirmation to the male.

"Jordon, you should be grateful." His mother spoke.

"For what?" Jordon scowled. Danny sighed, standing up and joining the two.

"Come on, Jordon, it's good to have a job at least for a little while until Hollywood Undead works out?" Jordon glared at Danny. "Just until you start touring?" Danny playfully pouted. Jordon let out a sigh, he knew Danny was right.

"Fine, just until we start touring." Jordon muttered, walking out the front door and heading to the restaurant Danny worked at.

"Thank you, Daniel." The angel smiled at Jordon's mother, giving her a nod before following Jordon out.

"Why are you following me?" The man frowned, pulling out his phone to search for texts.

"Well, I need to go to work and your interview is in 15 minutes." Danny had a wide smile on his face, amused at the glare Jordon gave to him.

"Couldn't you have told me that yesterday?" He scowled.

"You were out drinking yesterday." Danny had a point. Jordon let out an unhappy sigh, telling his friends he'd be late to the studio today. He could almost sense the laughter of the rest of the men as they read that he was forced into an interview because of Danny. If the album was successful, they'd be touring it soon after, Jordon didn't even have to work that long. He supposed he could do it.


	15. Finally Finished

Jordon gave a smile to the man interviewing him, the person telling him that he started working on Monday. It was strange, being in an interview. It had been years since he last even applied for a job, never mind talking about why he wanted it and getting it. And it was actually not a bad pay either, so maybe Danny was right. Jordon felt better about himself now that he had a job, even if it was a job as a waiter with Danny working the same hours. It felt slightly better to know he could start earning money, maybe not enough to move out of his mother's home, but at least he could buy his own things. "Danny will help you out on your first couple of days." His new manager smiled, patting Jordon's back. That wasn't really what Jordon wanted to hear, knowing that the blonde would use every opportunity he could to embarrass Danny like he had done for ages now. 

A sigh left him as he was handed a uniform in his size, a white shirt, black blazer, black dress pants and black trousers. He frowned as he looked at the clothes, wondering how he'd look in the uniform. It was basically a suit, and he really didn't know how he'd look in it. The manager left him after that to tend to customers, Jordon smiled a little, getting ready to leave and head over to the studio. He only made one step before he looked over to Danny, watching with interest as the male sang while wiping down a table. He was wearing the same suit Jordon had been given, and he looked damn good in it. But he was compelled to go towards the angel as he sang some sort of hymn that Jordon didn't know. His voice was amazing though, and Jordon stared with wide blue eyes, watching the male as he sang with admiration, as if he was hypnotised into looking at him and being unable to think about anything else apart from how good Danny sounded. 

"Can I help you?" Jordon snapped out of his trance when Danny stopped singing, smiling at Jordon.

"How can you sing like that?" He asked, still amazed by the blonde's ability.

"I'm an angel, all angels sing like that." Danny muttered, as if his voice wasn't something special that Jordon had never heard anyone before.

"How many times are you going to tell me that you're an angel? I know that now." Jordon huffed, folding his arms.

"How many times are you going to make me say that I am angel?" Danny frowned. "You're the one asking questions that can only be answered with" I'm an angel." Jordon's frown grew as he looked at Danny. 

"Well, I'm off to the studio, our album is almost completely finished." He grinned.

"Have fun, man." Danny chuckled, moving to take a person's order as Jordon left to his real work. Sure, he appreciated this job, but he really wanted Hollywood Undead to be what he did for a living.

\---~~~---

Jordon laughed with his friends, taking a drink of the beer in his hand as they all listened to the finished album. Joking and organising the tracklist, the order of the songs was important, more important than people thought it was according to the studio workers. His attention went to the front door as it opened, Danny walking in. 

"What are you doing here?" Jordon frowned.

"Am I meant to sit around in your room and do nothing until you come back?" Danny smirked.

"There was things you could have done there." Jordon muttered, looking back to his friends and ready to start talking to them about the tracklisting again.

"Yeah, well, your toys didn't really appeal to me." Danny grinned wide, sitting down as the members of Hollywood Undead all laughed apart from Jordon, who glared at Danny. The angel only gave a goofy smile, knowing that no one actually believed what he said about Jordon and his toyset.

"Danny, you should come see us more often." George grinned wide. "You're always great fun." Danny smiled. He had only visited a few times to the studio to hear the music that the band made, even if Jordon insisted that he wouldn't like the music. He ignored Danny when the angel said he actually didn't mind the music, that he liked listening to it.

"Put Everywhere I Go here, and I think we're done." Aron smiled, clapping his hands as he finished the tracklisting, the rest of the band nodding with hums of agreement.

"Would you like a drink, Danny?" Dylan offered, reaching over to grab another beer.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though." Danny grinned, looking to Dylan with kind eyes.

"Are you sure? You may as well, we're all going to be shitfaced soon anyway, there's no harm in joining in." Danny stared at the beer bottle held out to him, his eyes lingering on it. Should he? Was there any harm in just one bottle? It was only one bottle, and no harm would come from one drink... His eyes went over to Jordon, who looked at him carefully. Watching his choice, then he remembered why he was here. It wasn't to get drunk and join in with the fun of humans, he had to help Jordon, no help would come from drinking alcohol. And he didn't really want to lose another feather anyway.

"Nah, I really shouldn't." Dylan shrugged, tossing the beer over to Matt, who had just finished his first bottle.

"Suit yourself." Dylan muttered with a grin, all of the men laughing and chatting as their senses slowly dulled, recalling all the jokes and fun they had with the production of the album. Danny felt weird as he smiled and chuckled, watching as everyone around him slowly became intoxicated. Maybe he should have taken that drink?

"Are you sure you don't want a drink Danny? There's still a few bottles left." Dylan tried again, and Danny frowned. His eyes went over to Jordon, who again was watching him with curiosity, wondering what Danny would say again. The angel hesitated as he answered. 

" S-sure." He said, shakily taking a beer from Dylan's hand. He stared at the bottle with uncertainty for a moment, looking back to Jordon. The male was still staring at him silently, and Danny frowned. He had to protect Jordon, but what was the harm in one beer?

Jordon's blue eyes widened in surprise as he watched the angel place the bottle to his lips, drinking a big mouthful of the beer...


	16. Trouble

"Danny, are you sure that was a good idea?" Jordon pulled the angel aside, looking at Danny with wide eyes. Danny looked at him with a shocked smile, wondering why Jordon was so worried. 

"Jordon, it's one drink. I've had alcohol before." Danny chuckled out. Jordon frowned.

"No you haven't." Jordon spoke. "Won't you get in a lot of trouble for doing that?"

"Look, Jordon, it's one drink." Danny chuckled out. "I'm pretty sure it's not that serious." Jordon frowned as Danny walked by him and joined his friends. The rapper wasn't so sure about that.

\---~~~---

Danny, in the morning, woke up on the floor. His head was slightly hurting and the fact that Jordon was walking around like his head wasn't even in any pain made Danny's head hurt more. 

"How come your head doesn't hurt?" Danny muttered.

"Because I'm used to the pain of a small hangover." Jordon spoke, moving to help Danny up. When the angel was on his feet, Jordon frowned at him with concern.

"Don't look at me like that, I've handled worse pain than this before." Danny stretched.

"I still don't think you should have even had one mouthful." Jordon's worry made Danny smile, pretended to squint his eyes in shock and confusion.

"Jordon, are you... Worried about me?" Danny grinned teasingly.

"I'm worried about your wings, any idiot could see that you're proud of them and that you want all the feathers to be there." Jordon pointed out, Danny chuckled.

"Look." Danny's wings appeared and he stretched them out, both the man and the angel looking at them. "I didn't lose a single... Oh..." Danny's smile fell, a sad look appearing when he noticed another feather gone. Jordon was right, even though he didn't want to be. The rapper's eyes went from the new missing feather to Danny's sad expression.

"I'll get you a glass of water and some painkillers." Jordon left through the door, carefully closing the door and making sure no one noticed Danny's wings. A depressed sigh left the angel's mouth as he moved the wing a little more, to get a better look at the missing feathers. To humans, his wings would be beautiful even with missing feathers. To other angels, his wings were ugly, and that made him ugly. Because he wasn't perfect like them, some angels even complained to God that he acted too human to be an angel... A bright flash made Danny's eyes close as he cringed from the pain the light caused, his eyes widening when similar brown eyes appeared.

"Dad?" Danny was surprised when he saw his dad standing in front of him. He said he'd come to get Danny when he had done enough, surely he hadn't done enough yet?

"Son, what exactly did you think you were doing last night?" The angel suddenly noticed his father's cross expression. Before Danny could even open his mouth to explain his father interrupted him, and he took that as a hint to stay quiet. "May I remind you that you're here to help Jordon, not yourself?" He hissed. 

"I-I just-" Danny whispered out, being interrupted again. 

"No, son, listen. If you want to get back into heaven you're going to have to start acting like it." His father frowned. "If you keep losing your feathers like this soon you'll have none, and you know what happens when you lose all your feathers." Danny watched as his father's angry eyes turned into sad ones. Danny did know, his eyes fell to his shoes as guilt started eating away at him.

"I'm sorry, dad." Danny whimpered, his chest hurting as he realised that he had disappointed his parent. It wasn't the first time he had, but that didn't make it hurt less. And it wasn't like he travelled here by his own choice, he was sent down to tell Danny off for being so careless. He should never have accepted that drink. The blonde frowned. His dad was right, what was he thinking? "I'll do better, I promise." He looked to his father with regretful eyes, seeing the sadness and let down feelings in the older angel's eyes.

"I hope so, son." The angel sighed. "Because right now you are off to one lousy start." Danny's eyes watered slightly as his father's voice turned cold. The blonde angel looking down to the ground once again in shame as his dad disappeared and Jordon walked in.

"Are you okay?" Jordon asked, seemingly unaware of what had happened in his room. Danny gave a shaky sigh before smiling at Jordon, happy that he didn't know his father was just there telling him off. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some painkillers." Jordon smiled back at him, pulling out his phone and reading through text messages as a distraction until he thought of something to talk about.

But that was hard, seen as Jordon had heard every word exchanged by Danny and his father.


	17. Dare

Jordon's first shift was half an hour after Danny's, so it meant he had to walk on his own the the restaurant. It was weird, and he hated to admit it, but he missed the angel's company when he was traveling around. And Danny's teasing humour disappeared after he got in trouble for getting drunk too, so he wasn't as fun. It wasn't really like Jordon had been around over the weekend anyway, too busy celebrating the album release with his friends. Maybe he should have stayed with Danny for at least a day, but oh well. Too late now. When he walked into the restaurant Jordon frowned, seeing Danny laughing with another worker. With curious blue eyes he approached them, Danny was supposed to help him on his first few days after all.

"Come on, I dare you to do it." The man Danny was talking to grinned wide, giving Jordon a small glance before looking back to Danny again.

"I don't know." Danny chuckled out. Jordon's frown grew as he wondered what they were talking about, watching as Danny wiped down a table with an amused smile.

"Fine, if you're too much of a pussy to do it..." The man walked away with a grin, Danny's eyes lingering on him for a moment as he looked like he was in the middle of a difficult choice.

"What was that all about?" Jordon caught Danny's attention, the angel looking over how the human looked in a suit.

"He was just daring me to audition for American Idol..." Danny laughed out. "I thought he was kidding, but I feel weird backing away from a dare." Jordon laughed.

"Are you seriously considering that show?" Danny shrugged.

"I kinda wanna see if I'd get through. I wouldn't ever go through with it." Jordon gave him a blank stare, was Danny really wondering if he'd get through? 

"You're a fucking angel, Danny. Of course you'd get through." Jordon muttered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wanna see how tone deaf humans actually are though." Danny's wide grin was back, his brown eyes looking at Jordon with entertainment.

"I'd play the guitar for you if you did it." The same waiter was back, trying to urge Danny into doing it. Jordon frowned, staring at the male.

"Nah, man. Shows like that are too rediculous for me." The angel shrugged, moving to clean another table.

"Scared you won't make it through?" The waiter taunted, Jordon silently watched as Danny's shoulders tensed. "Ashame really, you didn't seem like the type to back down and be afraid of rejection." Jordon frowned, ready to defend the fact that the angel could do it.

"You know what? Since you put it that way, I'll do it." Danny grinned wide. "But I'm not going to go through with it, this is just to prove to you that I actually could get through if I wanted to."

"It's fine by me, man." The waiter shrugged. "So, later at my place after our shifts?"

"Sure!" Danny smiled, the waiter smiled back and got back to work. Leaving the angel with Jordon.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Danny looked over to Jordon.

"Come on, it's not serious. There's no harm in joking around." Danny chuckled.

"The last time you said something wasn't that bad you lost a feather." Jordon murmered quietly, eyes widening at the glare Danny gave him.

"You're meant to check in at the back room." Danny instructed. Jordon watched the angel carefully, his feet hesitating to move away, but did because he had to. Guess he'd be without Danny for another while.


	18. Planning A Tour

Danny headed back to Jordon's home with a smile, he had never really tried to sing like he just had for a while. Not that he was taking it seriously, but he did want to sing well, and he felt like he did. The waiter who dared him telling him about a band he was part of, that could really use Danny's voice. At first he wasn't sure about that, joining a band. But he did end up agreeing anyway, it would be something new. And Jordon enjoyed his band so much, Danny wanted to know what the deal was.

"So, you're actually back now?" Jordon muttered when the angel walked in the door with a wide grin.

"Yep, I had fun." Danny grinned, staring at Jordon who was playing on his phone. He wondered about the little piece of technology, he'd never really needed one, but maybe he should get one?

"Well I gotta go." Danny's eyes widened as Jordon got up, not expecting him to suddenly say that. 

"Oh, where are you off to then?" Danny tilted his head slightly, something Jordon tried not to find adorable.

"Concert with the guys, and then we're planning a tour later." Jordon muttered.

"How big is your tour?" Danny wondered.

"Just an American one, we aren't big enough yet for anything else." Jordon shrugged, leaning on his door and looking at Danny for a moment. The angel grinned wide and Jordon frowned, ready for Danny to say anything.

"Better pack one of your toys, bet it gets awfully on the road." Danny chuckled. Jordon's eyes narrowed at him. How many jokes could this guy make about those things? It was worse that Danny kept trying to tell people that he had a dildo. He really didn't want anyone knowing, so it was something that scared him when the angel attempted to bring it up. 

"Fuck off." Jordon snapped. "I'm going." Danny laughed as the man left, looking around the room he was now alone in with nothing to do. He stood around for a moment, looking at anything he could do. Books didn't really appeal to him, TV was boring, he didn't even want to so much as even look at Jordon's toys. The shine of a guitar got his attention, he could do that. A wide smile covered his face as he went over to the old, slightly bleached out instrument. Sitting down to happily play songs. 

Jordon chatted with his friends with a grin, it was going okay, and the only one who actually worried about anything was the stage manager when Deuce wasn't showing up. But he did eventually, just in time and he seemed ready to do it, ignoring the pleads to be more on time. No one else thought much on it after they performed, tired afterwards but ready to talk about tour planning... That was a lie. None of them even had the energy to want to talk about when they go where, but their manager thought the were machines apparently, and so even after a great show they were stuck arranging a tour that would start in a months time, and it was a fast month.


	19. Helping With Packing

Jordon groaned as he tried to fit everything he had to bring, mostly clothes into the only suitcase he owned. It was a struggle, but he finally managed to zip it completely shut. But one thing he regretted about packing his bags, was that he let Danny help him. "Are you sure you don't need a toy? What about a vibrating one?" Danny kept going on about the toys Jordon had, and not only was it embarrassing, but it was starting to annoy him too.

"Why do you go on about my toys so much?" Jordon huffed, watching the angel's entertained smile.

"It's funny, and you're actually kinda cute when you're embarrassed." Danny chuckled, closing the drawer as Jordon tried to hold back the heat reaching his face.

"Well, you better shut up before you end up with one up your ass." Jordon hissed out, Danny's eyes widened at the comment in slight fear.

"At least clean it first." Danny tried to joke, ignoring the fact that the threat Jordon gave him truly did scare him into being quiet. Neither said anything for a few moments after that. Jordon wasn't even worried about what Danny would do while he was gone, the angel had created his own friends and now had his own thing going on. Even if Jordon felt unsure about it, he wouldn't get in the way. Danny wasn't meant to be waiting around for Jordon all the time anyway, he may as well do a few things while he was on Earth.

"Well, I think I'm about ready." Jordon sighed, groaning as he struggled with lifting the heavy suitcase.

"When are you going?" Danny questioned, playing with his fingernails.

"I have half an hour left to get to the airport." Jordon kept groaning as he tried to carry the suitcase, struggling with the fact that it was pretty heavy.

"I can help you with that." Jordon's eyes narrowed when Danny effortlessly lifted the suitcase, as if it didn't weigh a ton. A charming smile rested on the angel's face and Jordon sighed.

"Thanks." He muttered, walking with Danny down the stairs and trying to dodge a hug from his mother when he was almost out the door. Danny gave an apologetic look to Jordon's mother, he knew that the rapper wasn't the most affectionate of people, and that he always had constant fights with his mother. But it was going to be at least a month before he saw her again, he could at least give her one hug.

"Jordon." Danny got the male's attention once the suitcase was in the trunk of the car. The angel gave a glance over to Jordon's mother, gesturing to her as she stood, teary eyed at the door. Jordon sighed.

"Fine..." He walked away from the car again, hugging his mother for a moment before he went back to the car. He only paused to look at Danny for a moment before getting into the driver's seat and driving away, leaving the angel there. But it didn't stop him from glancing in the mirrors to look at Danny, he kept doing so until he couldn't see the angel anymore, wondering if he should have invited him along.

\---~~~---

Danny was extremely bored. It had been a few weeks, and Danny had ran out of things to do. He'd even went as far as cleaning the whole house until there wasn't a single spec of dirt to be seen, and that was a clear sign that he was bored. He needed something to entertain him as he stared up at the ceiling fan, spinning away and creating cool air. 

"You've been sitting on this couch all morning, shouldn't you be at work?" Jordon's mother patted Danny's feet as a gesture to get him to move. The angel sat up with a sigh.

"Nope, manager told me I've been going to work too much." Danny said. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"Maybe he couldn't pay your extra shifts?" Jordon's mother suggested.

"Nah, I wasn't asking to be paid." Danny shrugged. His attention moved to the door as a few letters were posted through, most likely none being for him. But, with a quiet groan, he got up to see what they were. And he was right as he handed each one to the rapper's mother, they were all for her, apart from one for him. He grinned. Finally something interesting. 

Surprise wasn't what he expected to feel when he read the letter saying that he had gotten through the first auditions to American Idol, but he frowned quickly after. Even the show seemed boring now that he'd read the letter, besides, the date cut into when Jordon got back. Another reason why he didn't care enough to do it. "When did you apply for American Idol?" Danny noticed the proud smile on the lady's face. He gave a kind smile. 

"A little while ago now, but I'm not going through with it." Danny muttered, folding the letter up into a origami shape he paid no attention to. All he did was glare at it for turning out perfectly, it wasn't even the right shape of paper.

"Why not?" Jordon's mother seemed shocked, as if she actually was convinced Danny wanted to do American Idol.

"Eh, it isn't really my thing. I auditioned on a dare, it was nothing serious." Danny sighed, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. God, he missed Jordon. Everything was way more interesting with him around, at least he knew when the rapper was coming back.

"So you can sing?" Danny smiled and gave a nod. "Jordon's old guitar is upstairs, do you want to sing something for me? It could cure your boredom a little."

"Sure." Danny smiled, moving from the sofa to get Jordon's guitar. He got to the top of the stairs, to bored to even bother, but he did anyway because he felt like it would be disrespectful otherwise. He couldn't even sleep away his boredom, it was just boring. Being bored felt boring. Couldn't Jordon come back sooner so he could continue tormenting him about his sex toys? Danny chuckled. 

Nope. He was stuck doing nothing and losing his mind until Jordon got back.


	20. Welcome Back

"Fuck." Jordon groaned, stumbling back slightly as he was attacked in a powerful hug by the angel he hadn't seen in little over a month. It was good to see him again, but Jordon wouldn't admit that to anyone. Not even Danny himself.

"It's been so boring without you here!" Danny happily yelled, hugging Jordon tighter.

"I can fucking tell." He sighed out. "And I might not be back for long if you don't stop suffocating me." Jordon frowned, Danny jumping back as if he had hurt him.

"Oops, sorry." Danny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. The angel had an excited, upbeat attitude as he helped Jordon with his suitcase, walking with the tired out rapper towards his home.

"So how was tour?" Danny was curious, finally having something interested to talk about that would keep his attention for longer than five seconds.

"More stressful than it needed to be thanks to Aron." Jordon sighed, walking up to the front door. Danny frowned.

"I thought he was the one most dedicated to Hollywood Undead? Why would he make it stressful?" His brown eyes showed concern, wondering about what had went down in the past month. Obviously it was more interesting that what Danny had done and he wished he had accompanied Jordon, because clearly a lot of stuff happened.

"We all thought that, but he just made it harder because, not only was he acting like a spoiled bitch all the time, there were points he didn't even show up." Jordon frowned. "I had to sing all of Everywhere I Go by myself at some points."

"Maybe it was just the pressure of the tour?" Jordon shrugged at what Danny said. It could be true, but they were all tired out from sleeping on an uncomfortable bus and all moody from it, they still didn't start acting like the king of the world for no reason.

"Anyway, how was your time? " Jordon's eyes looked around the house as he walked in, cleaner than he had ever seen it in years. "Damn, you weren't joking." He muttered, cringing. The house was too clean, and it hurt his eyes.

"The most interesting thing to happen to me was getting through American Idol, and even that was boring." Jordon chuckled at Danny's comment.

"Well done, attention whore." Danny frowned.

"What?" The angel was confused.

"People who go on those shows do it for attention, you do realise that?" Jordon laughed.

"Yeah, but I did it as a joke, not for attention." Danny defended himself about it.

"Sure, you're still an attention whore." Jordon chuckled as he helped carry luggage up the stairs and into his room. Danny stayed silent for a moment as he sat back down on his sofabed.

"My guitar moved?" Jordon frowned, noticing how it rested next to Danny's bed and not his. He hadn't touched that thing in years.

"I was playing it, had nothing better to do." Jordon nodded, showing that he was listening as he frowned.

"Well, gotta get back to the studio." Danny's eyes widened as he shot back up.

"Already?"

"Yeah, we have a lot of ideas." Jordon grinned, opening the door.

"Can I come with you?" Jordon shrugged.

"The attention of American Idol not enough for you?" Jordon chuckled, a frown crossed the angel's face. He knew that the rapper was only teasing him, but it was really annoying. "See how you're feeling now? That's how I feel whenever you bring up my toys." Jordon laughed at the look Danny gave him. 

"Adiós." The rapper left Danny alone with laughter leaving him as he walked out of the door, leaving the frowning angel to pout for a couple of hours. He tried to ignore the fact that he felt a little bit bad about leaving him there after learning how boring it had been for him.


	21. No Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everything in timescales to do with HU are off in this fic, I'm putting no effort into making things accurate to the time of everything because I'm lazy.
> 
> Also, massive timeskip cause I need to involve the rest of HU a bit more.

"Fuckin' hell, Aron." Danny stood with the friend who had dared him to do American Idol, watching as the members of Hollywood Undead walked around impatiently and nervously. Even Jordon seemed worried. Jorel was the one cursing and trying to call their singer, Danny and his friend being the only two entertained by everything going on. "Where the fuck are you?" Jorel cursed again.

"Are you ready to go on yet?" The manager ran back to them, frustrated because they had been a good bit of time late.

"We're still waiting on Aron." The drummer spoke, glaring at the two males who chuckled and found the whole situation funny.

"Give us five more minutes." George requested, persuading the manager who ran back to try and stall the situation longer.

"We'd never have this problem with Lorene Drive." Danny's friend scoffed, earning a glare from Jordon.

"Never." Danny chuckled. It had been a good amount of time since Jordon had first toured, and now Desperate Measures was out. Danny was being annoyingly insensitive to Jordon's situation, he knew that, but he was an angel, what was he going to do about it? He was going to watch and laugh as the humans in front of him struggled with the life of their band hanging in the balance.

"Fuck." Jorel groaned, still getting no answer from his co-founder. It had been five minutes and the manager was back, George trying to ask for more time.

"Look, you either go on now, or you can forget about this label and take Hollywood Undead elsewhere." The manager snapped. Hopeless looks crossed the faces of the band members that quickly turned into disapproving glares as the heard the laughter of the two men who were treating this like a joke. 

"Well, looks like you're gonna be waiting tables with us for a little while longer Jordon." The rapper's jaw clenched at the comment Danny's friend made. Why was he even here? 

"Awe, don't worry Jordy, if girls recognise you as a failed musician you always have those dildos you keep in your room." Danny teased, bursting out in laughter. Jordon's face heated up a little at the comment, half in anger and half in embarrassment. The other angry glares Danny could see on Hollywood Undead's faces would have scared him if he knew they could hurt him, but they couldn't even scratch him. Jordon's eyes widened for a moment as an idea climbed into his mind, an evil grin on his face as he moved next to a laughing Danny.

"What?" Danny chuckled out, confused for a moment before he caught on to what Jordon was suggesting. "Uhm, no." Danny frowned suddenly, brown eyes widening.

"Danny could sing in place of Aron, their voices are similar." Jordon suggested.

"No!" Danny protested, stepping back slightly.

"Well have you ever performed before Danny?" Jorel asked.

"How about no?" Danny frowned, he wasn't going to just sing on stage because their singer couldn't show up. 

"Danny is a great singer, he sings at work all the time." Danny's eyes got even wider as he stared at the rapper. Dude was lying through his teeth. 

"Come on, Danny. Aron doesn't seem like he's coming and we need a singer." Matt looked to Danny, his pleading eyes make Danny hesitate as he felt bad for refusing. 

"Fuck no, I'm not doing it." Danny looked over to his friend, knowing that he wasn't half bad at singing, but frowned when he noticed the male already away and disappearing around a corner. So that wasn't a way to get out of situation... 

"Please, Danny? You said you'd help me when you first moved in?" Jordon pouted, trying to convince Danny. The angel sighed as he realised that Jordon had a point. He was sent down to help him, and this band, singing in it would help him. 

"Fuck." Danny muttered, giving in and agreeing to do the show. A sting in his back reminding him that he really shouldn't swear.


	22. Up In The Sky

Danny's nose was in the fridge the morning after the show he had performed, looking for something to have for breakfast. An apple sounded good. A wide grin crossed his face when Jordon walked by, a magazine in his hands. 

"You're wasting your time, Jordon, your brother already cut out all the bra adds before he left back to his house." Danny grinned. Jordon rolled his eyes, sitting down with an amused look on his faze. "For real, I didn't know you read magazines that didn't have naked people in them?" He smiled, sitting next to Jordon. 

"I don't. I got it for my mother." Jordon grinned. "So, how do you feel you did on the show last night, first timer?" He questioned. 

"It was alright." Danny shrugged, taking a bite out of his apple. Jordon gave him a flat, unimpressed look. "Fine, fine, it was amazing and I did enjoy it." He admitted with a wide smile.

"That's better." Jordon's look changed into a happy one. "It was actually fun to perform with you, better than doing songs alone."

"Yeah, it was nice." Danny muttered, his grin falling slightly. "Look, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I took it a bit far..." Danny sighed out.

"Don't worry about it, man." Jordon sighed. "I wonder where Deuce was though, why didn't he show up?"

"No idea." Danny shrugged. The sound of the door opening and closing got both males' attention, Jordon's mother walking into the kitchen with bags of food.

"If you boys are going out tonight keep your keys handy, I'm going out on a date tonight." Danny's eyes widened as an unhappy frown crossed Jordon's face.

"A date?" Jordon's mother looked to him, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah, Jordon, you know, when two people go out together and be romantic?" Danny grinned. "If you're lucky maybe one day you'll experience one."

"Because you've been on a date before." Jordon hissed. "What about dad?" Jordon turned back to his mother, eyes curious to what his parent was thinking. 

"Jordon, your dad has been dead for years now." His mother sighed. "I need to move on, and you should too."

"But dating other people is the wrong way to do it." Jordon snapped, getting his mother's attention with his aggressive tone. Her eyes were wide.

"Jordon, I need to go out and meet new people." His mother's eyes watered slightly. "I'm glad he still has an important place in your life, but I'm ready to accept it and move on."

"Bullshit!" Jordon shot up onto his feet. Danny quickly stood up too, making his way to the rapper. "You don't even care!"

"Jordon, that's uncalled for." The angel muttered into Jordon's ear. "Come on, let's head upstairs so you can calm down." Jordon huffed, but did as Danny said. The angel gave an apologetic smile to the lady with a sad look in her eyes, a small smile on her face as she showed how grateful she was for Danny.

The man sighed when he noticed Jordon laying on his bed, throwing a bouncy ball to the wall opposite him with enough force that it would bounce back into his hand. The blonde sighed, sitting down on his own bed. "Danny?" His attention went to the depressed tone of the male opposite him.

"Yeah?" Danny's eyes widened slightly as they met with sad blue ones.

"Is my dad up there? In heaven with you and your dad?" Danny gave a warm smile, a silent nod of his head confirming it.

"Does he ever talk about me?" Jordon's voice cracked, his eyes glossy with emotion.

"He does." Danny smiled. "He always talks about how much trouble you cause, and how he wishes you wouldn't stress your mother out so much, that you wouldn't give her such a hard time." Jordon frowned, a hurt look on his face.

"But he also talks about how much he loves you and misses you, the trouble you cause reminds him of himself, along with the arguments you always have with your mother. He always says how proud he is of you, and how much he believes in you." The hurt look Jordon had disappeared, a sad smile replacing it as his heart pained, knowing his father was actually paying attention to what he did.

" I'm going to go get a drink." Jordon sighed, getting up and walking downstairs, Danny following and going to the bathroom. The angel paused at the top of the stairs when he noticed Jordon talking again with his mother, more quiet, calm and way more caring and understanding. He smiled when he saw the hug the two shared, walking off to the bathroom after.

A groan left him as he revealed his wings, watching in the mirror as a few fell off as a result of him lying. Not about Jordon's dad being in heaven, but about what his father said. Danny had never once spoken to Jordon's father, he had only ever walked passed him. But losing his feathers was worth it if it gave Jordon the knowledge that his dad was really in a better place.


	23. Protection

About a month later, Danny had spent a lot more time with Jordon's band. Getting along with them more and helping them with ideas for songs, occasionally Aron would show up. But those occasions were few and far between, and it forced the other members of Hollywood Undead into a choice they didn't want to make. "Danny, do you think this is the right thing to do?" Jorel asked for the angel's opinion, making the male's eyes widen.

"I don't have a say in this." Danny muttered, looking to Jordon for help.

"Well, you're a great singer and we'd like to have you take his place." Danny was surprised. His own band had took a break because he was stepping in while Deuce was doing whatever he was doing, but maybe he should do this? He didn't feel sure.

"Isn't there others that you could find?" Danny questioned.

"There are, but none so far have turned out as good as you." Jorel admitted, smiling.

"How's being an angel panning out for you now?" Jordon muttered into Danny's ear with an amused smirk. Danny had always boasted about being an angel before, proud of it and feeling on top of the world because of what he was, now Jordon got to tease him.

"So, will you do it?" Jorel asked, the other members of the band silently agreeing with him.

"I guess? I mean... I just don't really know." Danny sighed out. He had caused enough trouble, his wings had shown that.

"Well, there is time." George shrugged, taking a small drink of the beer in his hand. Danny smiled, he hadn't touched alcohol since his father had told him off for it. He didn't want to disappoint him again. Danny sighed, looking at the water he gently shook around in his own glass. Then he frowned as he felt the atmosphere change, it suddenly seemed a bit more dangerous, and something in his gut told him that Jordon was about to be in danger. His brown eyes widened in uncertainty as he looked to Aron, who had walked into the studio room with a wide, careless grin.

"Jordon, I have a bad feeling about this." Danny muttered to the rapper. "Maybe we should go..." He suggested.

"Relax, Danny, nothing is going to happen." Danny frowned from where he stood, leaning against a table.

"No, something bad is going to happen, Jordon." Danny shifted on his feet. "We need to get out of here."

"Danny, it's fine-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Danny jumped slightly at the unexpected yell that left Aron. The angel frowned, there was something different about Deuce today, it was dark and evil. And something in his head was screaming at him that he had to protect the rapper next to him.

"Aron, we've really tried to keep this going with you." Jorel stood up properly, trying to explain the band's choice. "But we've risked the success of the band too many times because you wouldn't show, we need to let you go." Danny watched the interaction carefully, tensing as he was ready for anything to happen.

"This is my band, you can't do shit without me." Aron snapped.

"Hollywood Undead belongs to everyone here, Aron. Not just you, and we're all doing what's best for our careers." It felt like an alarm ringing in Danny's head as the voices got louder, telling him to stop Jordon from saying anything more. "Even if that means getting rid of an egotistical faggot like you." Danny cringed, moving to stop Jordon from approaching the angered singer.

"Jordon, calm down." Danny muttered.

"Fuck you too, Charlie." Aron scowled. "Maybe this will convince you." Aron growled, pulling out a gun from his pocket. Everyone's hearts picked up their paces, everyone but Danny shocked about the fact that Deuce had actually pulled a gun out. They had all believed they had moved on from the point where guns were carelessly pulled on each other over disagreements... Danny however, tried to control his breathing, the voices in his head yelling at him that Jordon's safety was in serious risk, which he believed when Aron pointed the gun at Jordon. But the rapper wouldn't let go of pride, a taunting grin on his face as he was about to push Aron into shooting him.

"Aron, you're pointing that at the wrong person." Danny spoke up, gaining confused looks from all the members, wondering what he was saying.

"What?" Aron frowned, glaring at Danny. Jordon's eyes were wide with worry and concern as a similar taunting smirk coated the angel's face, what was he doing?

"I'm the new singer of Hollywood Undead." Danny shrugged, folding his arms with a cocky smirk. "Obviously you sounded too shitty so they needed me."

"Danny, what the fuck are you doing?" Jordon's question caught his attention. Danny gave a glance over to the rapper, noticing the confused look he had as Danny's expression didn't alter at all.

"I'm doing Aron's job, because he's too idiotic to do it himself." Danny replied, a slight fear that he was all too familiar with hitting him as the gun moved to point at him.

"Danny, why the fuck would you do this? You have your own band." Aron's teeth gritted, not aware of anything going on around him. Danny wasn't really paying attention to anything either, all he was focusing on was saving Jordon. Even if he had to take a bullet to do it.

"I'd do it because I deserve a place in a band way more than you do. I mean, they need some form of musical talent if they want to get anywhere, and you aren't talented." Danny faked a smirk, pretending to find what he said funny. "At all."

"Fuck off, Danny." The angel's eyes widened as he looked over to Jordon's angry eyes, the rapper had no idea what Danny was trying to do. "Aron's a shithead, but fuck, I can't decide who's actually fucking worse." Danny's eyes glistened even if he tried to hold it back. That hurt, but he had to remind himself that Jordon didn't know anything. "Aron, you aren't part of this shit anymore, so get your fucked up ass out of here." He yelled, the gun facing him again. 

"Go on, shoot me." Jordon smirked. Danny's jaw clenched as he slowly tried to approach the rapper without getting the attention of the singer. "See how that works out for you."

"Jordon, no." Danny suddenly moved fast, instinctively knowing what was going to happen. The loud bang frightened him as he stretched his wings out, crying out in pain as the metal pierced through his feathered appendage and he pushed Jordon to the ground. Feeling another bullet hit his back before he fell onto a table, his hand grasping onto the side of it as he tried to breathe with wide eyes. A whimper leaving his throat as he watched blood pour onto his feathers, his eyesight fading out as Aron ran off.

"Danny!" Tears fell from the angel's eyes as he heard the frightened, worried yells of his name coming from Jordon himself. There was a loud ringing in his ears as he heard his name being yelled again and again by the rapper he had to protect, flashes of LED lights with one flickering attacking his brain instead of the studio. He felt the presence of another angel quickly appear, recognising his dad just barely as he collapsed to the ground.

At least he managed to protect Jordon.


	24. Hospital Beds

Danny groaned as he woke up, pain only stinging him a little. His eyes went over to Jordon, who stared at him with worried, wide blue eyes. Danny smiled.

"Don't look at me like that." Danny chuckled. "No little bullet is going to stop me." He shifted around. 

"I'm sorry, Danny." Jordon sighed out. "I should have listened to you." The wrapper muttered.

"Is the almighty Charlie Scene admitting that he was wrong?" Danny chuckled.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Jordon chuckled. "We should have left when you said to."

"Well, if we had, one of the others would have gotten shot." Danny groaned out as he sat up. "So I wouldn't have left anyway."

"I didn't think Aron was actually going to shoot..." The rapper muttered out.

"Why? You basically invited him to." Danny frowned.

"You did as well, why?" Jordon questioned, a new curiosity appearing in his blue eyes.

"He only had the two bullets he shot, I'm going to be completely healed by the end of the day." Danny explained. "If any of you got shot, it would take months if you didn't end up dead." Jordon's eyed widened regretfully. Danny was trying to save him. Both males' attention went to the doors as they opened, Danny smiling when two angels walked in. One was disguised as a doctor and the other was his father. 

" Well done, Daniel. You healed faster than most angels your age, feel free to leave at any time you want so I can get out of this outfit." The angel chuckled, the other two joining as the rapper next to Danny stared with wide eyes.

"Have I got back into heaven yet?" Danny had a hopeful tone to his voice and a sad feeling crossed Jordon's chest. He didn't want the angel to leave him yet.

"Not yet, but you got most of your feathers back." The brightest smile anyone had ever seen on Danny in a long time appeared on his expression, almost lighting up the room and cheering up the people in it. In fact, Jordon was pretty sure it did light up the room.

"I'm going to go get out of these clothes." The disguised angel smiled, leaving through the door as Danny's father placed his clothes on an empty nearby chair.

"Well done, son." Danny's heart picked up pace with happiness, his father was proud of him. The angel felt great about himself as his father left, knowing that he finally did something that made his parent proud.

"I'm going to put on my clothes, and then we can go." Danny groaned as he placed his feet on the floor, carefully walking over to the bundle of clothes.

"I'm keeping that backless gown for you though." Jordon smirked.

"Why?" Danny chuckled as he picked up his clothes, not looking back to Jordon.

"No reason." Jordon replied, staring at the part of the patient outfit that teased him with easy access to the angel's ass.

\---~~~---

Hollywood Undead smiled and laughed with their new singer, Danny less though. All of the band had acted as if it was normal to heal from bullet wounds so quickly, and he couldn't help but wonder why. "I'm going to go get another glass of water." Danny mentioned, standing up and walking to the door of the small room they were all in.

"I'll join you." Danny's eyes flashed over to George's icy blue ones, the angel tensing as the male approached. As they walked together Danny nervously tried to keep up, so far all he had done was disappoint George, and it was something that got to Danny. The angel poured a glass of water for himself and gave the male next to him another beer, smiling politely and awkwardly.

"Danny, thank you for what you did with Aron the other day." The angel was about to say that it wasn't that big a deal. "God knows I wouldn't sacrifice myself for any of them." Danny's eyes widened. 

"Why wouldn't you? They're your best friends aren't they?" The angel questioned, leaning on the counter. George shrugged.

"Everyone knew what you were doing apart from Jordon and Aron, it was interesting to watch for sure." George smirked.

"Why do you all act as if taking a bullet and being completely healed the next day is normal?" Danny questioned.

"Because of me." George shrugged. The angel was about to ask what George was talking about, but froze with wide eyes and his mouth open in shock as the atmosphere suddenly turned dark and evil, much like it had with Aron. Danny jumped slightly at the red flash of George's eyes that faded to black, a menacing look on his face before his eyes faded back to blue and his grin became more the one of a friend.

"You're a demon?" Danny frowned as George chuckled with a nod. "Why haven't you torn my wings into tiny shreds yet? Usually demons would jump at the chance."

"Well I guess something is holding me back." His blue eyes contained a knowing look that made Danny's heart twist. "You're not half bad for someone who took part in American Idol." Danny groaned as both men walked back with friendly grins on their faces, Danny still shaken up about the fact that George was a demon.

"Please, stop with that American Idol shit." Danny muttered.

"Never, rebellious angel." George chuckled as Danny cringed, realising that he had already started losing feathers again.


	25. Feeling Weird

Danny felt uncomfortable when he sat back down, looking at everyone around him. They all knew he was an angel and that George was a demon? Like, even before his wing got shot? He had no idea. George could obviously tell, it was part of him to sense angels. Danny was still wondering why he hadn't tried to kill him yet. But then, why didn't Jordon tell him that George was a demon? He frowned. Every time George said anything Danny's shoulders would tense, and the blue masked rapper would notice and give him an evil grin of amusement. But Danny couldn't help it, he had never been this close to a demon, and it scared him to be around one.

"I feel like we should start working on songs again soon." Jorel suggested. "Now that we have our new singer." He smiled over to Danny. The angel smiled back, staying silent.

"Well, I've got some lyrics we could use." Jordon suggested. The conversation going onto the lyrics that everyone had. It was interesting to listen in and hear what everyone had to say, and Danny smiled and laughed with them all. They weren't planning anything, but they were just throwing ideas out there, all of them apart from Danny anyway. 

"Have you got anything, Danny?" George asked, Danny stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly he was scared to say anything. "Relax, Angel-Boy, I won't do anything." George chuckled, the band members around him all smiling with him as Danny was left stuttering.

"I've never been around a demon before..." Danny admitted, getting humiliating "awes" from the people around him. He looked to George with wide eyes.

"Of course you haven't." George took a drink of his beer. "If it helps you, I've never been around an angel before either." A curious look reached Danny's eyes. There was something really scary about demons, and something scary about George because he was a demon. The fact that he'd never come across an angel before made Danny question him, he had been told about how demons work. They had to kill an angel to be accepted, but he wouldn't say that around the others that he assumed were humans, so he'd have to spend time with George without anyone else around if he wanted to know anything. That unsettled him. Demons could snap at any time, he had been told that, but he knew next to nothing about them other than that they were dangerous.

"Do you have any lyrics though, Danny?" He heard the curly haired musician ask.

"Not off the top of my head." He muttered.

"It's alright, Danny. We have a while before anyone expects a new album from us anyway." Jorel smiled, making Danny smile too. It was great that he was surrounded by a supportive group of people.

\---~~~---

"Can I touch it?" Jordon kept following Danny around his home, no one else in the small house but him an the angel.

"No, Jordon. You can't." Danny frowned, walking into the kitchen and looking in the fridge for food again.

"Why not?" Jordon huffed, folding his arms and pouting like an upset child.

"Look, you have your toys, why don't you touch them instead." Danny replied, taking a few grapes.

"Please can I touch it?" Jordon pushed, trying to convince Danny.

"No, you can't just touch an angel's wings." Danny rolled his eyes, sitting on the table. He would have been told to get down if Jordon's mother was around, it was a good job she wasn't.

"And the reason why?" Jordon frowned, staring at Danny's wings as the relaxed behind him. A few feathers were missing, but they hesitated to fall when Danny did anything wrong. Saving Jordon's life must have provided some sort of lenience. Danny frowned, staying quiet as he popped another grape into his mouth.

"Fine, I'll just keep asking until you tell me." Jordon smiled, sitting next to the angel. Danny frowned at him before sighing and giving in, realising how annoying it would be to constantly get asked that.

"Alright." The angel stretched out his wing closest to Jordon, watching as the rapper turned the opposite way of Danny and stared at the wing behind him, reaching out to it. The blonde bit his lips as he felt Jordon's hand gently move along a few feathers, making the wing twitch away and making Danny unwillingly let out an uncontrollable laugh.

It surprised Jordon, but now he knew why Danny had been so persistent on refusing. His wings were ticklish. Jordon grinned as he realised that he could use that to his advantage, brushing his hand gently along the feathers and over the gaps of missing ones repeatedly. The little fits of laughter Danny let out making him smile, the begs for him to stop as the angel lost his breath pushing him to keep going. 

He only stopped when the angel's wing moved forward instead of flinching back, pushing him with surprising strength closely into Danny's side. "I told you to stop." Danny grinned, finding the look of interest and wonder on Jordon's face adorable, his mouth slightly open as he stared up at Danny, feeling cozy with the wing holding him close. Danny let out a light chuckle as he placed a grape in Jordon's mouth.

The rapper still had a lot more to learn about Danny.


	26. Angel And A Demon

Danny looked around his fellow band mate's apartment in interest, admiring how well looked after it was. Unlike Jordon's room when he first walked in, George looked after everything. It surprised him, he was always told that demons were messy creatures who wouldn't even be bothered by having dead corpses in their room. Danny shivered at the idea of corpses, the thought making him sick to his stomach even though he was pretty sure the demon next to him would take sick pleasure in seeing a corpse.

"So, why did you want to come over?" George questioned. Danny shifted on his feet anxiously, scared that at any moment George would snap and tear him apart. "Here, take a seat." George gestured to his worn out sofa. "Beer?"

"Ah, no thanks." Danny was afraid to accept anything from the demon. George frowned as he walked into his kitchen. The angel felt bad about how he was acting around George just because he was a demon, for all he knew George didn't have the slightest interest in killing anything. His eyes went wide when a glass of water was handed to him, looking to George with hesitant eyes before he took the glass and sipped from it. 

"It's poisoned." George laughed as Danny spit out the drink, embarrassed and red in the face when he realised that the demon was kidding. "God, you're that easy to fool?" Danny frowned.

"Don't say the Lord's name in vain." George huffed with a chuckle, rolling his eyes.

"He isn't my lord, I can say whatever I fucking want about him." The angel shifted, and George noticed. The cold look on his face faltered slightly, as he let out a sigh. "You can't tell me to be respectful to God when you aren't either, rebellious angel."

"What?" Danny felt confused, still tense.

"You surprised me when you actually decided to drink the beers offered to you." George sat forward, his arms resting on his legs as he looked to Danny with curiosity. "I didn't know angels had enough balls to even look at alcohol."

"I'm not an ordinary angel." Danny muttered, earning a chuckle from the demon.

"And I'm not an ordinary demon." The curious look from the angel urged him to go on. "Believe it or not, the idea of killing an angel doesn't excite me. I got kicked out for it."

"Oh..." Danny relaxed a little more, still feeling suspicious around the demon. He couldn't help it. "You're sure you don't want to kill me and rip my wings into tiny pieces?"

"Does Jordon like to take it up the ass?" Danny knew George was kidding, intending to mean that no, he wasn't interested, but...

"You don't want me to answer that." George raised and eyebrow and the angel's statement.

"You're right, don't answer that." The demon smiled, and the angel smiled with him. "Maybe having both an angel and a demon in Hollywood Undead will make shit interesting. You do realise you'll be swearing in a few songs right?"

"I can avoid swearing." Danny didn't sound as confident as he felt.

"I wanted to avoid saying this, Danny, but I can't." The angel's wide brown eyes focused entirely on George's icy blue ones. "You aren't fully an angel, we both know that, it's only a matter of time before you give in to your human side." George's eyes flashed red, as if he was trying to persuade Danny of something. And Danny almost fell for it.

"I-I..." Danny sat up, trying to seem more confident. "I can keep it at bay." He frowned.

"Sure you can." George chuckled, knowing what he said was right as he sat back comfortably on his separate sofa and took another drink of his beer. "Let's work on a song together while you're here. Prove to HU that we'll work out."

"Does Jordon know you're a demon?" Danny asked, he wanted to know why the human never told him anything.

"He's the only one kept in the dark about all of this, but how long could it possibly be before he figures it out with you around?" Danny nodded his head in agreement. Jordon deserved to know about George, they were part of the same band. But Danny refused to do the devil's work. George could tell the human rapper himself.


	27. Don't Ruin This For Me

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die." Danny sang gently into the microphone, smiling at Johnny who gave an encouraging nod. The two singing the lines they had worked on a day ago to the other members of the band, who listened with interest and seemingly liking what they were hearing. "No, I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to." Danny finished off the song.

"You both did a great job, better than expected..." Jorel stared with wide eyes as a grin stretched across his face, similar to the ones on everyone else's faces. Danny noticed that the only one with a different expression was Charlie, not only because he didn't know George was a demon, and didn't know how impressive it was for a demon and an angel to work together, but because of the fact that he had been hypnotised again by Danny's beautiful singing voice. He wanted to sing like that too...

"It's actually impressive." Jordon frowned at Dylan's amazed tone.

"What's impressive? You've heard Danny singing before?" Everyone looked to George, Jordon following their gaze as they all expected him to say something.

"I think you should do the first verse, Jordon, and I'll do the second." Jordon suddenly realised that he didn't hear either of George's verses, too distracted by the sound of Danny's angelic voice that sounded like honey being poured out of a jar.

"I might change them a little to fit me more." Jordon spoke. "But yeah, I think I could do that verse." He pretended as if he knew what George had said.

"Great! Now we work on the other instruments." Jorel grinned, moving to grab his guitar. Danny looked to Jordon with a proud smile, he was really happy with himself, and it made the rapper chuckle. 

"Can you teach me to sing like that?" Jordon asked, eyes hopeful. Danny chuckled.

"I mean, I can teach you how to make your singing sound close to an angel's." Danny reasoned. "But, unless you've secretely got some wings on your back, then you can't sing with an angel's voice."

"He's right." Matt chuckled. "Doesn't matter how much singing you do Jordon, an angel will never be attracted to you."

"Fuck off fag, you're the one who goes to gay bars after shows." Jordon snapped playfully. "I'll prove you both wrong, I can make my voice just as angelic as Danny's, maybe more." Jordon stood with a stretch, a new dedication to being able to singing better than Danny rising in him.

"Good luck with that." Dylan laughed, chuckling with Jorel as they joked about Jordon singing.

"By the way Danny, I have a girl coming over later. Can you like, stay away until tomorrow morning?" Danny's eyes were wide.

"How come I never knew you got a girl?" The angel questioned, surprised, but also confused as he felt his heart clench slightly.

"Because you cockblock me every time I do tell you." Jordon muttered, glaring as his friends laughed. "I really like this girl, and I don't want you ruining it for me."

"I promise, I won't do anything this time." Danny smiled, playfully rolling his eyes as he sat next to George. Now a lot more comfortable around the demon.

"I'm serious, Danny!" Jordon replied. "Don't ruin this for me." Danny chuckled as he took a drink from his glass of water.

"Look, Jordon, as far as I'm concerned this girl is just a man with breasts." Danny chuckled. "She does have breasts doesn't she?" The angel looked to Jordon with an amused expression.

"Very funny." Jordon huffed, looking away from the angel. It was quiet, and Jordon's heart twisted. After Danny risked himself to save Jordon, his heart felt wrong about sleeping with anyone. Knowing that the angel would do so much for him, and the way he made the rapper feel when he wrapped his wing around him... It was something that Jordon was uncomfortable about, so he had found a girl he had liked when he was still in school. He hoped Randi would help him get rid of his strange, unusual feelings for the angel... 


	28. Familiarity

"Remember, Danny." Danny sighed as he stretched himself on the couch, hiding his wings as Jordon went to the door.

"I know, I know, no cockblocking." Danny muttered. "You'll listen if I tell you something is about to go wrong though, right?" Danny noticed the roll of Jordon's eyes, thinking his angel was being rediculous.

"Nothing will go wrong, I've known this girl since Highschool." Danny frowned, watching as Jordon opened the front door and welcomed the girl inside. Danny's eyes widened when he recognised the angel.

"Randi?" Shock covered Danny's face, and Jordon glared at him from the side.

"Danny!" The girl yelled happily, running into a hug with the taller angel. "It's great to see you!" She giggled, stepping back from Danny. Both Jordon and Danny's eyes widened as the female slapped Danny across the face, an upset frown on her face.

"How do you get yourself kicked out of heaven before I do? Even if I'm the one that's being trying to leave for forever?"

"You're an angel too?" Jordon questioned. The female angel shrugged.

"I don't want to be. There's only so much time before they realise I stabbed an angel before coming down here." Randi shrugged.

"Randi are you insane? You stabbed an angel?" Danny stared with wide eyes as the girl shrugged. "You realise you'll become a fallen? You'll lose your wings."

"I hate them anyway." Danny chuckled, entertained by the angel. This girl was a rare personality, it wasn't very often than angels hated being angels, especially to the extent that Randi hated being an angel. There was a time they had to bind her because she wouldn't stop tearing at her feathers, trying to get rid of her wings. She even begged Danny to cut them off at a point. He remembered how she said she thought angels were too prissy and perfect for her, she wished she was a demon.

"Look, Danny, the reason I'm here is because they wanted someone to keep an eye on you both." Randi chuckled. "But I have more faith in you than they do up there, I'm gonna leave you to it and find my way to hell while I have the chance, okay?"

"Alright." Danny chuckled, happy as Randi walked away. It was good to see her again, and maybe the next time he saw her, she at least would no longer be the creature she hates.

"I swear I went to school with her." Jordon muttered as the door closed, probably his only chance at distracting his weird feelings towards Danny now gone.

"She manipulated your mind, all angels do it to keep themselves secretive when they have to." Danny shrugged.

"Manipulated..." The sad look in Jordon's eyes reminded Danny how humans always thought of that as a bad thing. "So she didn't care as much as she persuaded me?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Danny's wings reappeared, stretching out and wrapping themselves around the human, pulling him close to the angel. Jordon sighed, feeling weird and unsettled as he wrapped his arms around Danny's form and rested his head on his chest. It felt odd, but the welcoming, warm nature of Danny was something he was unable to resist as he got as close as he could, feeling safe with the huge angel wings wrapped protectively around him. Danny holding him there for as long as he needed it, but it wasn't because he was hurt. He didn't care as much as he thought he did, no, he needed it because he felt like he needed Danny, and he loved being in the angel's arms more than he cared to admit.


	29. New Search

Danny watched silently as Jordon argued with his mother, again. The angel frowned as he listened to what they said, these arguments were growing more and more heated...Maybe it would be useful for Jordon to move out into his own place? Danny could always convince him that they could move into an apartment together, they both made money and the meant they'd be able to live where Jordon wasn't constantly arguing. He'd be better in his own place, Danny decided as Jordon angrily moved by him. The angel sighed, choosing to follow the rapper and stopping when the door knocked. 

"Hey, son." Danny's eyes widened as he looked at the angel.

"Dad? Is this me getting back into heaven?" His dad chuckled.

"Not yet, Daniel." The older angel's expression became serious. "I'm just here to warn you, make sure you're making the right decisions for Jordon." Danny's brown eyes widened, did he know what he was thinking?

"I am, moving out is good for him, and we both have jobs that can give enough money for an apartment." Danny spoke.

"Actually, I sort of told our boss we didn't need those jobs anymore..." Jordon spoke, Danny turned to the human with wide eyes.

"You what?" Danny flinched at the unhappiness of his father's voice, no longer directed to him, but to Jordon.

"I- we're both part of Hollywood Undead. Music can earn us enough money." Danny didn't believe this, he couldn't believe Jordon would actually do that. But, by the look on his face, along with fearful blue eyes, it showed that he was telling the truth. The blonde's shoulders tensed as he looked to his father, who let out a breath.

"So, what should I do about this?" Danny felt sad as suddenly the angel's disappointment was directed to Danny too. Was it because he joined the band? His father would have to stay disappointed about that, because he was enjoying it.

"Manipulate people into believing we're the best band in the world, give us a ton of money and forget the whole job thing?" Jordon shrugged, making the angel laugh. Danny stared with uncertain wide eyes, standing next to the human with careful steps as his father laughed.

"Look, you baby faced freeloader!" Danny jumped at the same time as Jordon when his father snapped angrily, pointing his finger at the human. "You better go back to that restaurant and get you and my son's jobs back, or they'll never find your bodies." Danny stared, scared at the threat. Most angels wouldn't threaten, unless they were in the right class of angel to threaten. But why was his life at risk along with Jordon's? "And I'm an angel, I can make it happen." Danny's father growled, disappearing. 

"Don't take this the wrong way Danny, but..." The blonde looked over to the rapper, who looked at him with wide blue eyes. "Your dad is fucking terrifying."

"Scariest angel I know." Danny agreed quietly, kicking his feet around.

"So what do we do now?" Jordon muttered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go get my job back." Danny sighed, closing the front door and walking off the porch. "I've disappointed my dad enough, I won't do it another time." Danny sighed. Jordon gave a sad sigh as he followed the angel, thinking about his own dad. Was he ever disappointed in him? He guessed he'd never know... And he wasn't sure he was going to heaven when he died. That just didn't seem right to him, so yeah. He'd never know. 

"I think when we're done pleading our jobs back thanks to you." Danny chuckled, bringing Jordon's head back to now. "We should go apartment hunting." The angel's bright smile made Jordon smile too, the heaviness in his heart leaving as he became interested about moving out of his mother's home...again.

"Sounds great." Jordon smiled, walking with Danny to their work, that he hoped would still be their work.


	30. HU Drama

"I really like that last place." Jordon walked with Danny to the studio, they had been given a text saying that they were to meet up there and work on songs. Because what else would they do in the studio? So, they stopped their search and headed away after the last apartment.

"It was nice." Danny agreed, he liked the place too. "You only like it because there is a perfect drawer under the beds that you can hide your sex toys in." The angel laughed.

"Are you ever going to stop talking about those things?" Jordon frowned.

"Nope." Danny chuckled happily, knocking on the door to the studio.

"Some would argue that because you don't stop going on about them, it means you want to use them yourself." Jordon chuckled. The door opened before Danny could say anything back, Matt welcoming them in with a grin. The angel threw a smirk and a wink Jordon's way, walking in as Jordon followed, wide eyed and almost in a trance at the actions of the singer. 

Recording the songs was going well for a while, Jordon would say. And he was sure the rest of the band would agree, it was strange how none of them, not even Jorel, really missed Aron. And that wasn't because of an sort of weird angel manipulation as far as he knew, as far as he felt anyway. Now that he had been tricked by an angel, he knew the feeling of when something didn't feel right. The door knocked and Jordon realised he had missed a joke as the group of men started laughing. "Uh, what was that?" He questioned with wide blue eyes, glancing at one of the workers as they went to the door. 

"Nothing you need to worry about." Matt chuckled, Jordon gave him a playful glare. The attention of all the men going to the person who was let into the studio, negative tones of the voices creating a less happy atmosphere. 

"What are you doing here, Aron?" Jorel frowned, looking at the ex-singer unhappily. 

"I'm just here to get my coat, asshat." Aron hissed. Danny looked between the two with wide eyes, feeling bad for the hurt that expressed itself on Jorel's face. But he could only feel so bad for the male. 

"I'll get it for you." Danny sighed, standing up a few moments later. No one else was going to move to get the ex-singer's coat and Aron didn't seem like he expected to get it himself, so the angel decided to do it and get it over with. 

"Sure thing, freak." Aron scoffed. Danny's eyes closed tightly as he walked to where everyone kept their coats. He'd been called a freak so many times before, by angels because of his wings missing feathers. He'd expected it from George, but the demon didn't care for his wings. And Aron, someone who seemed like he was most likely possessed by a demon, was the one to insult him, unknowingly calling him by something that really hurt... Or did he know? Danny let out a sigh as he grabbed the black, worn out leather coat that Aron owned, handing it back to him. The ex-singer smirked when he took the jacket, the angel avoiding eye contact as he sat back down next to Jorel. 

"How can you replace me with an American Idol reject? I don't get it." Aron laughed, as if he was above Danny. The angel stayed quiet, looking to the ground in hopes that Aron would just leave.

"Aron, come on. You've got your coat." Jorel sighed, sitting back a bit and showing how tired he was of Aron's attitude. "Leave Danny alone."

"But that's not the only thing that gets me." Aron smirked, hearing Jorel, but choosing to ignore the male who used to be his best friend. "How can you replace me with an angel who was not only rejected by heaven and his fellow angels..." Aron moved closer to Danny, the angel closing his brown eyes tightly as he tried not to let the ex-singer's words get to him. But he couldn't help the hurt in his chest at what Aron said, because he was right. Danny was rejected by heaven, because he was too human...

"Aron, please just leave." Jorel sighed, looking with sad eyes at the persistent male who wouldn't listen to him.

"No, I think this is actually really interesting." Aron chuckled. "That you'd choose someone who's father was so ashamed of him, that he'd send him down to Earth." Aron taunted, and something in Danny's heart twisted. Not in hurt, but in anger. The angel sprung up from his seat, standing directly in front of Aron with a fierce glare in his eyes.

"You better shut the fuck up before something bad happens to you." Danny threatened. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes apart from one person, George stared with a smirk on his face as he watched Danny's human side peak through once again.

"Awe, did I hit a nerve, Danny?" Aron taunted, a fake pout becoming an elitist laugh.

"In the first place, it's Mr Murillo, not freak, Danny or "American Idol Reject." Danny growled, noticing the confidence in Aron falter only slightly. "Now you better get your ass out of here now, because we have work to do, and we don't need your fucked up ass to do it."

"Whatever, it's not like the band will work out without me anyway, later fags." Aron turned to walk away, giving a playful light hit to Danny as if he was an old friend. The angel's jaw clenched as the ex-singer looked back at him with a wide grin, chuckling as he walked out the door.

" Fuckin' hate that guy." Danny heard Jordon mutter. Hate was a strong word, but in this moment, Danny almost felt like using it. He huffed as he sat down, glaring at the glass of water that sat on the coffee table with a frown, it was the only glass of water with five other beers around it. Aron's words had gotten to him, and he knew the human was right. Danny was rejected by heaven, because he was too human... He gritted his teeth, knowing full well the careful looks given to him, as well as the wide grin on George's face. A fire burned in his brown eyes as he repeated that thought to himself.

"George, can you pass me a beer?" Danny frowned as he looked over to George. The demon grinning as the rest of the band watched with careful eyes, and Jordon with worried ones.

"Sure thing." George chuckled, grabbing a beer that got passed along to the angel. Danny was rejected by heaven, because he was too human...

So fuck it, he wouldn't pretend to be something he wasn't anymore. He'd be a fucking human for once, he decided. Taking a confident drink of his beer and moving on to talk about music.


	31. Sickness

Jordon woke up with a frown, his stomach twisting and making him feel like he was going to throw up. His blue eyes opened and he cringed, the atmosphere feeling sick in his room. He wasn't exactly sure why, as far as he knew he was feeling fine, and nothing had changed. The rapper sat up with a yawn and froze when his eyes found the angel opposite him, a sickly pale and shivering with an ill frown on his face. Jordon quickly moved over to him.

"Danny, are you alright?" Jordon frowned, placing a hand to the angel's forehead. The angel who usually brightened up the atmosphere and made everything happier was now shivering in his bed, running what Jordon could only recognise as a fever. With a curse he ran off to get a cold, damp cloth to place on the angel's overheated head. What had suddenly made him so ill?

A few hours later and Danny had only gotten worse, rolling around and trying to talk, being unable to. "Do you want some soup?" Jordon frowned in confusion, Danny's response a mixture of random letters that he couldn't figure out. "I'll go make you some, I guess?" Jordon sighed, leaving Danny in his sick bed to make food. It was worrying for Jordon, he'd never looked after a sick angel. And he didn't know what made Danny feel so sick all of a sudden.

His eyes went wide when he recognised Danny's father, his grip on the bowl filled with heated canned soup, because he couldn't make homemade soup, tightened as he stared at the older male. The similarities between him and his son were very close, just a few things about Danny were a little more feminine than his father. "He'll start getting better now, thank you for looking after him." Jordon nodded silently, sitting next to Danny's bed and stirring the soup with the spoon, avoiding eye contact with the scary angel. "Just keep making sure he's fed and getting better and soon he'll be the angel you're used to seeing." Jordon heard the older angel chuckle, making him look up.

"Why is he ill?" Jordon questioned.

"Your friend Aron is being controlled by a demon, we have angels on getting the creature out of him." Danny's father explained. "But when angels get touched by demons, they can get very sick, sometimes there's even deaths because of it if it isn't treated in time." The Angel smiled at the alarm on the rapper's expression.

"Don't worry, a few days and Danny will be better." He chuckled. "It's going to be like a flu is for you humans. Give him time to heal."

"Alright." Jordon quietly muttered, scooping a spoonful of the soup he had microwaved as Danny's father disappeared. Him slowly helping the angel sit up.

"J-Jordon?" Danny croaked out, his big eyes weakly opening as he looked to Jordon like a dependent puppy. The rapper smiled.

"Shh, Danny it's alright." The angel's eyes went to the spoon moving towards his face, letting the rapper feed him as he tried to control his shaking. "Just stay in bed and rest until you get better." Danny gave a weak smile, closing his eyes and almost sleeping again due to the illness. Jordon grinned, finding this ill, vulnerable Danny cute. He liked looking after his angel.


	32. Human

Danny cringed as he felt bile rise up in his throat, it kept happening while he was ill. Sure, he was feeling better after a few days of rest, but he still had the threat of throwing up. He was shivering less and his temperature had cooled, he should have been more careful around Aron, but he had no idea that the guy knew what he was doing. Only demons could make angels so ill that they come close to dying, so he must have been affected by one.

"Are you feeling better, Danny?" Jordon asked, and Danny looked at him with brown eyes, more lively than a few days ago.

"Y-yeah, but I still feel really bad." Danny sighed, gaining a small hug from the rapper next to him who handed him another bowl of soup. The angel frowned, he was tired of eating soup already, but that was the only thing he was able to stomach right now, anything else and the bile in his throat would actually to through with its threat.

"I need to go to the studio today, Danny." The rapper sighed, he wished he could look after Danny the whole time he was ill, but he still had music to make, and because their singer was ill, they had to do everything else they could do without him. "You'll be fine on your own, right?" The angel smiled.

"I'll be good." Danny confirmed, eating from his bowl.

"Alright, see you later." Jordon muttered with a grin, leaving the angel alone. Danny let out a sigh when the front door closed and no one was in the house, he hated being ill. Jordon was helping making it better, but that didn't mean that Danny didn't wish that illness wasn't something angels could suffer.

"Hi, dad." Danny muttered when his father appeared in front of him, a pitying look on his face. "Being ill sucks."

"You should have been more careful." His dad shrugged. Danny's shoulders slumped forward as his parent's tone. Great, he was upset with him again.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." The angel apologised, now sad and forgetting about his illness for a moment.

"Daniel, you don't even know what you're apologising for." The angel looked up into his father's similar brown eyes, seeing the disappointment in them. Would he ever not disappoint him? "I gave your human some medicine, where did he put it?"

"In one of those drawers across there." Danny weakly pointed to the chest of drawers. "Not that one!" Danny coughed, his dad jumping back as his hand touched the bottom drawer. "It's the one above it." Danny was still coughing from the yell. But he didn't want his dad to be traumatised by Jordon's playthings, or worse, think they were his.

"Right, here." His dad was moving around awkwardly, as if he had some sort of idea of what was in the drawer. If he didn't, he was scared to look. Danny let out an ill sigh, followed by a few more coughs as he took the medication. "How do angels manage to make medicine taste more shit than humans do?"

"Daniel!" The younger angel jumped, realising that his father had reacted badly to him swearing. He cringed, looking down to his bowl with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, dad. I just..." He looked to his father again. "Don't you ever miss being completely human?"

"Are you kidding?" His dad joked, making both men chuckle. "Sometimes I do." He admitted after a few moments of silence.

"What do you miss about it?" Danny asked, curious.

"A lot of things, the freedom, the lack of perfection, I missed having you as a son." He sighed as he sat on the bed, his elbows leaning on his legs. "It was heartbreaking when you appeared as an angel way before your time." A depressed look covered Danny as he remembered how he got to heaven, a scar still on his stomach that he couldn't help but touch through his shirt. 

"How did you manage to fit in?" The blonde angel asked.

"It was a lot of work, and a lot of mess ups before I became a respected angel." He admitted, smiling at the curious look his son gave him. "But I got there." He looked to Danny with a serious expression.

"You'll get there, Daniel. Don't worry."

"I just feel like I don't belong up there." Danny shifted where he was, staring at his food slowly getting cold.

"You wouldn't have been up there in the first place if you didn't belong there. Fitting in is hard." The smirk that played on Danny's lips because of that last sentence made Danny's father smile and roll his eyes.

"What is that human putting into your head." He chuckled. "I'll let you have time to yourself." His father grinned, moving to pat his sons shoulder before leaving.

Danny sighed as he stared at the noodles in his soup, closing his eyes and shakily sighing. He moved a feathered wing and stared at the unattractive marks were feathers had fallen, because he had consumed alcohol, swore, stood up for himself against Aron. That was all things humans did. Angels were perfect, but he felt everything but perfect. His heart ached. Why was he an angel? It was the last thing he expected. He wished he really was just a human who had to stay at his mother's best friend's house, being roommates with Jordon. But no, he was an angel, and he was supposed to stick to that. A part of him didn't want to, a part of him really wanted to just drink and party, have fun in this better universe with his friends instead of feeling out of place everywhere. Hollywood Undead felt more like home than anything else in his entire time of existing, and he just wanted to live a human life. 

Even George, as unsettling as the fact that he was a demon was, still made him feel welcome. He wondered how the male felt about being a demon, was it something he liked? Did he hate it? He was different from what angels described. Danny wanted a human life, but he loved being an angel too. He frowned at his wing, he didn't know what he wanted. He looked down to the bowl of soup Jordon gave him with a smile, happy that the rapper cared. He was probably the one to care the most about Danny, more than anyone else. He stirred the now cold soup with his spoon, did he really want to go back to heaven?

As amazing as it was, being in a band with five great friends, living with Jordon, he wanted to go back to heaven. His dad was right, soon he'd feel like he belonged there, it just takes time. But a part of his heart felt like that wasn't true.


	33. Shy Guy

Danny still felt a little ill a few days later, slightly disorientated when Jordon walked into the room and told him they had an interview the next again day. He wasn't as bad as he possibly could have been, and that was okay. It felt more like what a fading out cold would feel like, and Jordon joked with him, or tried to, as they headed to the interview where the other members of Hollywood Undead were waiting for them. Danny only ever lightly chuckled at anything Jordon said, and the rapper found it weird. "What if I tried to fit all of my toys in my ass at the same time?" Jordon frowned, getting no reaction from Danny. He thought that would have made the angel laugh, and it was odd when it didn't. 

The truth was, as the two silently walked after the attempt to make Danny laugh, that the angel was anxious. He was the new singer of the band, and this interview was going to be the first time any of the fans actually heard him. What if they didn't like him? He felt like he'd be considered rediculous by Jordon if he told him that, so he stayed silent as he tried to control his nerves.

But he couldn't do anything as he sat down on one of the amps in the recording room, staring at the cameras and interviewers with wide eyes. Would they expect him to talk? Of course they would, what should he say? 

"Can you calm the fuck down, Danny? Your heartbeat is giving me a fucking headache." The angel jumped as he looked to George sitting next to him, the man glaring at him, but smirking when he noticed that the singer was scared. "Nothing is going to happen, they just ask questions, we answer them, at the end we all move on with our days." George explained, shrugging.

"Jay, do we have any painkillers left?" Danny let out a shaky breath as he thought over what the demon had said. It was only answering questions. That was easy as long as he didn't fuck up, and didn't say like, anything stupid.

"A few, why?" Jorel responded, handing the pills to George before sitting down.

"Because angel-boy here is so fucking scared of a camera that it's giving me a headache." Jorel's laughter calmed Danny down a little, and he felt bad for hurting the demon's head.

"Give him a rest, alright Johnny?" Jordon walked up with a wide grin, sitting next to the demon in between him and his angel. "He hasn't ever done this sort of thing before." Danny was grateful for Jordon sticking up for him, but his nerves were still going wild. 

"It's not that fucking scary." The demon grumbled, Jordon got up with a sigh and headed over to his angel. Smiling softly at Danny's wide, anxious brown eyes.

"It's all going to be okay, Danny. Our fans will love you, the interviewers are polite, you're a great guy." He spoke quietly, trying to help the singer, who gave a scared smile. "And if anyone says anything I'll fuck them up." Danny let out a chuckle along with Jordon.

"Alright." Danny nodded, shifting to get more comfortable on the amp he was sitting on.

"Just breathe, it's going to be fine." Jordon smiled, walking back to his seat in the middle. "It's only half an hour of answering questions about the album." Danny's face paled. Half an hour? He had to go half an hour without making himself look like a complete dickhead accidentally? 

"Jordon..." George scowled, glaring at the male as his ears picked up on Danny's heart, getting louder and speeding up again.

"Sorry, Danny it's only going to be ten minutes." Jordon chuckled, sitting forward on his chair. The angel nodded his head before leaning over to George.

"Are you going to tell him that you're a demon any time soon?" He asked, getting a look from George that told him his suggestion was rediculous. "It's unfair that he's clueless while everyone else knows."

"It's part of the fun to let him figure it out." George chuckled. Danny frowned, shifting in his seat again. He didn't like having Jordon in the dark, he deserved to know there was a demon in his band.

"Right, so, first question..." Danny took a breath to calm himself as he heard the interviewer ask the first question, the cameras recording. He just had to avoid fucking up.


	34. Moving Out

"God, you were so nervous and shy during that interview." Jordon chuckled, staring at the video playing on his phone screen. Danny was packing his bags and trying to get Jordon to do that too, as they had gotten themselves an apartment. Jordon wasn't talking about the interview Danny first did with the band, but talking about the one where the angel was left talking on his own, that had been after a few with the band. He was pretty nervous, and it was hard to get his words out, he didn't even want to read what people had to say, to scared that the fans didn't like him.

Of course, he didn't expect everyone to like him. He was used to no one liking him, in every situation. Of course he knew there would be people who would prefer Aron over him, and there would be people think Hollywood Undead was crap without the original singer. Danny sighed, if anything, it was the hardest choice made by Jorel. He was the one taking most of the heat, even if it wasn't directed towards him. He had been the one to suggest kicking Aron out, because he loved making music and he wanted this band to survive. The angel frowned, how was Jorel dealing with this situation, knowing that his choice was the one that caused a fuck ton of drama? "Are you going to pack your shit or are you just going to sit there and watch an interview of me?" 

"I dunno, you're pretty damn cute in this video." Jordon chuckled, Danny shifted on his feet, slightly red in the face at the comment.

"Come on, Jordon, or I'm leaving your ass here." Danny grabbed some more of his clothes.

"Fine." An overly dramatic sigh left Jordon as he lazily stood and grabbed an empty suitcase, packing all his things away as Danny carried his things to the door.

"Don't forget your toys!" Danny joked, carrying his stuff and placing it into the back of Jordon's car. Stretching as Jordon followed him out, they were moving into their apartment in a few months time, but now, they were starting their tour for their new album.

"You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me." Danny sang quietly to himself, Jordon grinning wide next to him.

"Would you really?" Jordon questioned, showing genuine interest.

"Nope, because that's extremely dangerous." Danny grinned. "But I can make you feel like you're in heaven." The angel winked, sitting in the passenger seat of Jordon's car. The rapper stared at where the angel was with wide eyes, what did he mean by that? Probably not what Jordon was thinking, but he'd be lying to himself if it wasn't slightly arousing to see Danny winking at him...

\---~~~---

"Ooh, this bus is nice." Jordon chuckled at the wide eyes of the angel next to him.

"Only for a short while. Give it..." Jordon's expression changed as if he was thinking. "Two hours, and it will smell like shit and be a mess."

"Well now that you're here it's definitely going to smell like shit." Dylan muttered, moving past the two and walking through to the end of the tour bus. Danny smiled as he sat down next to Jorel on the sofa of the bus, a wide grin on his face as he looked around. The theme of warm colours and warm lighting made the bus look cosy, and that was good considering how many months were going to be spent on it. And it felt better than sitting around and being bored in Jordon's mother's house, he'd bet. Now that he was officially part of Hollywood Undead, it felt a lot better to be around everyone, and he was sure touring would be fun.


	35. Life On A Bus

"Danny, could you pass me the Oreos?" The angel smiled as he grabbed what Matt had asked for, gently throwing them his way before searching for something to eat himself. Touring was fun, but repetitively eating the same crap food was definitely something that he didn't feel for. It had been only a week, and not only were the shows great with amazing fans, but he was always left in a great mood when the fans that got to meet them were nice to him. It was something he appreciated especially since he was so scared about what they had thought.

A sigh left him as he found the only food he was interested in eating being out of date. Maybe he'd just settle for bread or something. "You're not going to put butter or anything on that?" George questioned. The angel shrugged, taking small bites from the slice of bread that didn't have anything on it. It tasted a lot better than the bread in heaven, or anything in heaven, actually. A lot of things had no flavour there and so eating wasn't such a big deal, especially when it was really only bread they got to eat. Danny sat comfortably eating his bread for a while, looking around at the bus he had quickly gotten used to being in, they had a show later tonight too. 

"What are you smiling at?" Danny didn't realise that he was staring at Jordon, smiling too apparently, until the rapper called him out on it.

"Hm? Oh, I was staring at this weird thing." Danny faked a frown, pointing at Charlie. "Oh, wait, nevermind." The angel chuckled.

"It's just your head." Danny chuckled as Jordon grumbled, slightly falling for what the angel had said.

"I'll give you head in a minute." The rapper muttered. The band stared at the male with wide eyes, not knowing if Jordon was actually being serious. "What?"

"Jordon, you realise what you just said, right?" Dylan chuckled, sitting up to look at the rapper, who's eyes widened.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Jordon stuttered, looking at the now chuckling band members with wide eyes. He'd joked like that before, they know what he's like. 

"Liar." Jorel dared to speak, getting a glare from Jordon as Danny laughed lightly. 

"I don't even like guy like that!" Jordon weakly defended.

"You're lying again, Jordon." Jorel chuckled, getting a playful hit from the embarrassed rapper.

"No, I'm not." Jordon huffed.

"Angels can tell when you're lying, dude." Danny frowned as he watched Jorel and Jordon playfighting. How did Jorel know that about angels? The thought left his mind as he laughed with his friends, watching as Jorel and Jordon kept going with their lighthearted fight.


	36. Damaged Wings

Jordon was dancing with his friends and some girls at a nightclub when he started feeling ill, he hadn't even had that much to drink, but he was feeling sick. The only person in the band that didn't go was Danny, who complained he had a bad feeling about going out. Jordon was tired of hearing about the angel's 'bad feelings.' He had bad feelings about literally everything fun, so Jordon had left him on his own and now he was starting to feel sick to his stomach, paling for some reason as things seemed to go slightly dizzy. "Are you alright, man? You look really pale." Jorel frowned, concern washing over him as Jordon cringed and placed a hand to his head. 

"I'm just feeling sick, I think I'll just go back to the bus..." Jordon gave a weak smile.

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Jorel offered.

"Nah, it's only five minutes. You have fun." Jordon reassured the worried musician, leaving with a small goodbye to his friends, not that he wouldn't see them tomorrow if not tonight.

The fresh air helped slightly as Jordon tried to keep his eyes open, the outdoor air helping him to feel better. But it was dark and still hard to see anything as he walked down the streets in the direction of his tour bus. Was this Danny's bad feeling? That Jordon would get sick? Because that was crazy. His sight blurred as he kept moving, people around him closing their stores as he walked by. Whatever he was ill with was really doing a number on him as he tried to focus his eyesight on the path, nearly stumbling onto the road a few times.

"Fuck." He cursed as he stumbled again, falling onto a dumpster next to an alleyway. The rapper looked to the alley with wide blue eyes, hearing a voice that sounded like someone in pain. He didn't know why, but he felt strange as he took a few steps in, just to see if there was anyone around that was actually hurt. He wouldn't let someone injured suffer, if there was even someone. A few more steps in and he still didn't see anyone, so what did he hear? Even as he travelled further in and saw no people, he kept going, this was a shortcut to the bus anyway. 

"Don't I know you?" Jordon's eyes widened even more as he turned, facing the person suddenly standing behind him. He frowned.

"Do you?" Jordon didn't know this guy, but maybe he had heard of HU? It was possible. He shifted on his feet anyway, his sickness fading slightly as he looked to the man, tensing as the man approached with a smirk, stomping out a cigarette he had.

"I think I do." Jordon could barely react fast enough as a groan of pain hit him, the stranger pushing him forcefully against the wall. "You're a man with money, and right now you're going to give me it." Jordon tried to push the man, eyes wide and frightened.

"I don't have any money on me!" Jordon was telling the truth. His wallet was back with Danny at the bus, his friends had bought him drinks he now owed them.

"Are you sure about that?" A whimper left Jordon as he felt the cold metal of a sharpened knife press against his neck. What was he meant to do? He had no money. His fear only grew as confusion joined him, seeing the red flash in the person's eyes. What the fuck?

" Yes! I left it at ho-" Jordon gulped as his neck started to sting, the knife lightly cutting his skin just deep enough for blood to lightly spill. "Please, I just want to go back." Jordon had no idea where his courage was, but when he saw that red flash in the male's eyes, he was automatically terrified. 

"You see this knife?" Jordon gasped as the knife moved from his throat, he nodded at the person as he looked at the weapon. "It was built for one specific use, and it can only be used once." Jordon frowned, was that a riddle or was this guy being serious?

"It was not meant for you." Jordon whimpered.

"Fine, if you just come with me I'll get you some money!" Jordon's eyes widened, closing as he whimpered again at the knife against his throat again. Begging that something or someone would help him.

"Let him go!" Jordon looked over to Danny with wide eyes, relief hitting him slightly as he realised that the angel could save him.

"And here is who this knife was meant for." The man winked at Jordon, letting him go with a rough throw to the ground. "Hello there, little angel." The man taunted. 

Danny looked to Jordon with wide eyes, upset with the rapper. Why did he never listen to him? Now he was in a situation he had no idea what to do with. This demon, he was not friendly. He had a darker atmosphere than George and Aron, and he was very threatening. The angel's brown eyes stayed on the demon as he slowly approached. All he had to do, was grab Jordon and run as fast as he could to the bus... Right? That was his only solution. He could not fight this demon and win, there was no chance.

"D-Danny?" Jordon muttered the angel's name, catching his attention as he reached his hand out. Careful steps closer made Danny unsettled, the demon could easily lunge forward and kill him with that knife now... He didn't know what the demon was waiting on, but he never let his guard down. With swift movements the angel grabbed onto Jordon, yelping loudly when the demon finally lunged at him, moving faster than Danny had anticipated. The instinct was suddenly to fly as Danny pulled the rapper tightly to his chest, pushing the demon and spreading his wings, only able to take the smallest flap of his wings before he screamed out, falling to the ground with cries of pain. The demon laughed.

"Fuck!" Danny groaned, pulling Jordon away as desperately as he could. Standing up weakly in front of Jordon to protect him from the evil being, watching with a fierce glare at the demon. His body shaked as his fists clenched, ready to fight if he had to. "Jordon, get up and go to the bus, now." Danny's voice held urgency. He frowned as he looked back at Jordon, the man frozen and staring at him with horrified eyes.

"Danny!" He yelled out, the angel gasping and taking a step back as the demon came running again. Danny flinched with a yelp as the demon attacked, his heart racing as the demon was shoved away from him and pinned against the wall. The rest of the band weren't far behind George, the friend fighting off the demon and winning. Only then did Danny feel like he could breathe, only for a moment as he turned to glare at Jordon.

"Why the fuck do you never listen to me, Jordon?" The rapper flinched as the angel snapped angrily at him. "What if I hadn't gotten to you in time, huh? What then?" Danny scowled.

"Danny..." The angel looked over to George, a worried expression on the demon's face. "Your wing." The angel felt a burning agony as he looked to the wing George was gesturing, seeing black dots as blood poured from the deep downward cut that separated the wing in half, stopping half way into his wing. Danny suddenly felt extremely faint, stumbling a little as he fell to the ground, the agony spreading as it suddenly became really hard for Danny to breathe.

"Danny!" Jordon cried, crawling to the angel, whose eyesight faded into black and blurred repeatedly, his vision going black for longer periods of time each time everything faded.

"Jordon, move your ass." Jorel hissed, lifting Danny's body. The angel was too weak to say anything as he was carried to the bus by Jorel, pain reaching his head as he fell limp, unconscious.


	37. Life Saver

"Move." Jorel muttered with urgency, pushing Jordon away slightly as he placed the first aid kit next to Danny's cut. It was the best thing he could find, so it would have to do.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Jordon stared at the unconscious angel with wide blue eyes, regretting everything about what had happened.

"A bit late late for that." Matt muttered, letting George passed so he could help Jorel with stitching Danny's wound. The drummer felt really faint as he stared at the blood oozing out of the angel's wing, it looked extremely painful. "Maybe if you had listened to him he wouldn't be in the process of dying right now." George's glare went unnoticed. 

"Did I ask for an opinion from your gay ass?" Jordon snapped, leaning next to George to try and see what Jorel was doing, getting a clear view of the angel's deathly pale face. Matt was right, Jordon knew that, but he didn't want to fucking hear it. 

"Really? I'm the gay one?" Jordon's jaw clenched as he looked back to Matt. "I'm not the one hiding a dildo in their bunk, just saying." Jordon walked right up to him, running out of patience. 

"That dildo will get shoved up your ass without any preparation if you don't shut the fuck up." Jordon scowled. 

"So you admit it?" Matt smirked, knowing he was annoying the rapper. It wasn't that he didn't care about Danny, but making Jordon feel worse was going to help the rapper listen. It always worked before. 

"Fuck off, Matt. You're here talking about gay shit when our singer is dying over there! " Jordon yelled. 

"How about both of you just fuck off to the front of the bus? You're distracting me and Danny could die at any fucking moment from this wound." Jorel snapped, gaining the attention of the two arguing males. 

"Jay-" Jordon frowned, his anger blinding him slightly. 

"Jordon, if you want to see Danny alive again, you'll do as I fucking say." Jorel cut the rapper off, turning back to the injured wing he was working on, trying to find where the wound stopped so he could stitch it. 

"Jay, you know how to fix an angel's wing?" Dylan spoke, out of everyone he was the most intoxicated. So everything was moving a little slowly for him, but he figured out easily that Danny was hurt and the Jorel was trying to help. 

"If and how I know isn't what's important right now, saving Danny's life is what's important." Jorel sighed, his focus going to the stitches he was about to place in the angel's wing. 

"Right, well, I'm going to follow Matt and Jordon, check they aren't killing each other." Dylan muttered, stumbling slightly as he followed the two distracting males out, leaving Jorel and George to work on closing Danny's wound. 

\---~~~---

Jordon laid down on his bunk, staring out the small window he had at not really anything. There wasn't really anything to see outside, apart from the alley where everything had happened. Guilt twisted in his stomach as regret hit his head. Why didn't he listen to Danny? The guy was his guardian angel. _Guardian_ angel. The angel was specifically for him, and to keep him safe, and he doesn't listen when Danny warns him about this shit? The cut on his neck stung, but the bleeding had stopped and it wasn't deep enough to be any sort of problems for him. Every time Jordon ignored Danny, and got in trouble, Danny was the one who got hurt more. He sighed, angry with himself. 

Jordon's blue eyes widened as he heard walking, his curtains to the corridor just barely open. His eyes still watered with sadness and guilt when he noticed Jorel gently placing Danny into his bunk, going through the effort of fluffing his pillow and tucking him in. The angel's face was still pale, but it wasn't as bad. "I got the hot water bottle." George stood in Jordon's line of sight, the rapper cringing as the view of Danny's handsome face was blocked by his friend's ass. He didn't want to see that, so he closed his eyes and listened. 

"Hope he wakes up soon, I don't know how long we can stall our manager for." Jorel sighed, placing the bottle under the angel's pillow.

"You did a good job today, Jay." George pulled the angel close with a proud grin.

"Yeah, I know..." Jorel sighed, a sad tone to his voice as he stared at the angel, admiring his wings, even with missing feathers and now bandaged. "I'm going to go out for a smoke." Jorel muttered. 

"Alright, I'll tell our manager what's happening. Say Danny is ill or something." George agreed, both men walking away. Jordon frowned, hearing the sound effect of a kiss, that not only made him cringe, but at a loss of what to make of what he had heard. Guilt was stronger as his sad eyes opened again, looking at the resting face of Danny once again, his blonde hair falling messily around his deathly pale features. He'd have to make it up to the angel once he was better, he owed it to him.

"Sorry... Danny..." Jordon's voice choked. He knew that the angel couldn't hear him, and that made the guilt he felt hurt. It physically hurt to see Danny like that, and it was his fault. Tears leaked from the rapper's eyes as he tried to sleep, slowly falling unconscious.


	38. I See Darkness All Around

The angel wasn't sure where he was. Everything was black, and he could barely see anything apart from the row of lights that sat upwards from him, on a ceiling he'd guess? He could see anything but the lights, and the lights didn't brighten anything. All the lights worked fine and gave a warm coloured tinge to whatever areas the did manage to light up, which wasn't much, all except for one, which flickered at the end of its life, trying desperately to stay.

_"Danny!"_

The angel frowned, hearing the sound of his name being called by a voice that was familiar... Where did he know it from?

_"I'm sorry for not listening, I should have, I know..."_

The angel frowned as the voice became more familiar, less of a haze. He recognised Jordon's voice, and then he remembered what had happened. He had saved Jordon like he was meant to, and his wing got severely injured. How was he still alive? If he even was alive. He was dead, but he could die a second time as an angel and completely not exist. He nearly did...

_"I'm really sorry, just please, wake up soon. Everyone is a mess without you."_

Danny tried to move, confused when he couldn't. His brown eyes focused on something glinting not far from him, but he wasn't sure what it was, it shined because of the lights. He flinched as he heard a loud bang. 

_" Fuck, my foot."_

An amused smile crossed Danny's face as he pictured what happened, Jorel's curse making him believe that the friend had hurt himself, maybe hit his foot against the leg of the tourbus' table or something.

_"Jordon, Danny isn't waking up today, and you haven't slept once the whole time he's been unconscious."_

The angel frowned, how long had he been out for? It only felt like ten minutes ago when the demonic blade ripped through his wing and started to kill him. Again, he had no idea how he was still alive.

_"I'm not leaving his side until he's awake."_

Danny kept listening, his eyes focused entirely on what the glinting object in the distance was. 

_"Jordon, you need to rest. He appreciates you, and he'd rather no one let you die of exhaustion."_

Danny grinned. He'd definitely like it if Jordon stayed alive. His frown came back as he realised he had to wake up? What would he do to wake up? How? He struggled, but felt paralysed.

_"Five more minutes."_

The rapper's persistence lifted Danny's mood as he tried to figure out how to wake up. He needed to wake up.

\---~~~---

Jordon sighed as he stared down at the unconscious singer, regretting ignoring the angel. Why didn't he listen? It had been a week and the stalling was only going to last so long, there had already been a few close calls. The rapper sighed out again as he held onto the angel's injured wing gently, burying his face into the uninjured part and letting out one sob into the feathers there, that felt really soft and soothing. Jordon smiled at the memory of ticklish wings, he felt himself begging for the feathered appendage to flinch away because of being touched, just to show Danny waking. They never did.

"I miss you, Danny." Jordon spoke, gently placing the injured wing where it was and standing up. Giving his guardian angel one last look before he turned around, trying to hold back some sad tears as he stepped towards his bunk, stopping when he heard Danny's voice.

" J-Jordon?" The angel stuttered, Jordon turned with a surprised expression on his face. His blue eyes held a deep happiness that made the angel chuckle.

"Hi, Danny!" Jordon chuckled, quickly moving to pull Danny into a gentle hug, careful not to hurt him. The angel groaned before offering slight words of support to the musician struggling to hold himself together, patting his back as he tried to understand what was going on around him. Smiling at Jorel when the male noticed him awake.


	39. Danny Has A Tail

It was the last week before Hollywood Undead were finished with their tour, and Danny had grown way more comfortable with, not only the band, but also with the fans. His connection with everyone around him had strengthened and now he felt as if he was part of everything, not an out of place angel set with the job of looking after Jordon. His wing was completely better now, and everything was going good, the only issue he had was the rapper that was following him around like a lost puppy.

"Jordon, can you stop following me around?" Danny sighed, sitting down on the bus' sofa with a notebook, planning to work on song lyrics. The rest of the band were out, doing their thing, and Danny had expected Jordon to join them and he'd get his alone time. He had no idea why he expected that, when Jordon was busy being attached to his hip and doing everything he said.

"No, I feel like I'm going to get either of us hurt if I'm not near you." Jordon frowned, standing in front of the angel.

"Nothing is going to happen." Danny muttered, clicking his pen and writing down something, scowling when he wrote down Jordon's words instead of what he wanted to write.

"What if something does? You could die." Jordon suggested, the angel rolled his eyes. Tossing the notebook and pen to the side as he stood up.

"Jordon, look, my wing is fine." Danny stretched out his once injured wing, completely healed. "And I don't sense any danger, I'm safe, you're safe, the guys are safe. Everything is alright." 

"But-" Jordon sighed, giving in.

"Jordon, I really need a minute to myself, okay?" Danny sighed, sitting down. "Go play with your toys or something." He didn't mean for what he said to sound mean, but either way he was glad when Jordon left him alone. Danny sighed as he picked up the notebook, writing his ideas.

It was quiet for long enough that Danny had managed to frown in deep concentration, before the sound of a gasp that faded into a pleasured moan made him jump. He forgot completely what he was writing about as he looked to the bunk, recognising the sound of Jordon's voice, cringing at the sounds he heard. He had actually did what Danny said...

The angel shifted slightly, noticing Funny's headphones. With a relieved expression he grabbed them, urgently placing them into his phone and searching for music, freezing when the first headphone was almost in his ear.

"Danny~" Jordon moaned out. The angel's eyes grew wider as he glanced over to Jordon's bunk, seeing the rapper's movement slightly through the tiny gap in the curtain. He gulped, red in the face as he placed the headphones in his ears and tried to go back to what he was doing. He wasn't disturbed, not at all, but hearing his name called out with so much lust like that made writing song lyrics impossible. Even as he turned up the volume to block out the moans, he still couldn't get any more work done...


	40. Fallen

"Danny." The angel frowned at the sound of his name and being shaked along with it. "Danny, come on, wake up." The blonde's brown eyes opened, his vision hazy as he looked up to the form of Jorel. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, his notebook on the floor, Jorel and him appeared to be the only two who were still awake. "Nice lyrics." Jorel read through the notebook as he sat down next to the angel, a smile on his face.

"Thanks." Danny sighed, rubbing his head with a tired yawn.

"So, what made you sleep here instead of the bunk?" Jorel questioned, Danny's eyes widened as he looked the the male. Figuring out a reply.

"Charlie was snoring too loud for me to fall asleep there." Danny muttered, lying.

"Well, there goes another feather." Jorel sighed, chuckling slightly as he flicked further through the notebook.

"What?" Danny was surprised. How did Jorel know that?

"Angels lose feathers for lying, don't they?" Jorel asked, the question rhetoric.

"They do..." Danny agreed, a feather falling from his wing and revealing the scar from his wound. "How do you know that? And how did you know how to heal an angel wing?" Danny asked, his eyes going back to Jorel's chocolate ones, confused at the sad look in the bassist's eyes.

"I'm a fallen angel." Jorel sighed out, staring with empty eyes at the notebook. The angel's eyes widened, struggling to believe what he was hearing.

"If you're a fallen, that means you did something very bad?" The singer couldn't help his curiosity, the man used to be a fallen angel. He wanted to know what it was like, and he wanted to know what Jorel had done bad enough to get sent out.

"I actually didn't do anything." Jorel gave a depressed smirk. "I was born with... Weird wings." He admitted, shifting as he sat up a bit, leaning on his knees. 

"Weird like how?" Danny was confused, shock covering his face as Jorel stretched out his own wing. The feathers were jet black, messy looking and the wing was at a weird angle, as if the bones of the wings had shaped themselves differently as they had grown. 

"When I was born, no one wanted me because of my wings being this colour and because they were in such a bad shape." Jorel closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath. "My mother loved me until they told her I'd never be able to fly, and I was cast out of heaven because I was just so awful to look at. My parents were ashamed of having a son that couldn't fly."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jay." Danny sighed, feeling bad for the fallen.

"It's fine. I was meant to be a healer." Jorel muttered. "I was meant to be, they kicked me out because they thought that I was so fucked up I wouldn't be able to do it."

"But you saved me?" Jorel chuckled at Danny.

"Tell that to them." He joked. Danny frowned.

"They always treat me like shit because I'm partially human." Jorel sighed.

"I'm sorry about... That." The rapper played with his fingers, getting the blonde's attention. "I wish that I could fly..." The fallen angel bit his lip, a broken look on his face. Danny's heart felt pain and pity for the angel with him, not being able to fly even though he had wings was something that Danny couldn't even think about... 

"Way up in the sky." It was a weak attempt at a joke, but it made Jorel smile slightly, only for a moment before a sad look crossed his face. 

"What is it like? To fly?" Danny gave a warm smile to Jorel, watching the fallen's depressed, but curious eyes. 

"It feels magical." Danny admitted, his grin growing at the curiousity that grew in the fallen's eyes. "Feeling the wind stroking your feathers as you fly, the refreshing feeling of being in the air... It's beautiful." Jorel sighed, biting his lip once again. 

"I wish I knew what it felt like..." An idea popped into Danny's mind. 

"Maybe they're wrong?" Danny suggested, a bitter smirk played on Jorel's face at the suggestion. 

"They're never wrong." Jorel's voice cracked. 

"Then let's prove them wrong, I'll teach you to fly, even with crippled wings." Danny was suddenly filled with a new motivation, making Jorel smile. 

"Okay." He let out a breath, agreeing.

"What's the reason for what you did?" Jorel shrugged at Danny's question, looking out the window with a thoughtful expression. The conversation suddenly took a heavy turn with what Danny asked a after a few moments of silence. 

"I really don't know why they treat different angels badly." Jorel cringed at the upset frown set on Danny's face, aware he had answered the question the wrong way. He just wanted to avoid answering the hardest question he'd ever have to. 

"I wasn't talking about that." Jorel stared sadly as Danny disappeared into his bunk, a drunk George stumbling towards Jorel.

"That went well." Jorel muttered, staring ahead of him and out the window as the demon dropped next to him lazily.

"Talk to him about it later." George grinned, burying his face in the fallen angel's neck.

"Maybe my wings disturbed him too..." Jorel sighed, glaring at his ugly wings, useless as they were crippled and permanently unable to fly. "They're hideous." 

"Does it matter baby? I love them, and that's what matters." The demon chuckled against Jorel's neck, making the man grin, but also flinch away in laughter as the demon placed gentle fingers on his wings.

"George! You know my wings are ticklish!" He smiled, laughing slightly, the presence of the demon lifting his mood.

"Yep, but I love watching you squirm." The demon nibbled on his fallen angel's neck slightly, entertained by the moan that escaped Jorel's lips.


	41. End Of Tour Party

"Danny, you should come drinking with us!" Dylan called, laughing. He had gotten a head start on the drinking, being affected by alcohol even before the last show of the tour. The angel chuckled.

"Sure!" Danny grinned, leaving with his bandmates to the nearby nightclub that Matt had noticed earlier.

"Danny?" The singer's attention went to Jordon, a curious look of concern on his face as the rapper looked at him like a scared child. That was right. Danny remembered, Jordon was too scared to be too far away from his guardian angel, but he was also scared of going to nightclubs just in case something happened.

"It will be okay, Jordon." Danny said softly, pulling the human into a hug. "There's no danger."

"But what if there is?" Jordon was happy to lean into the protective touch of the angel.

"I would have sensed it already." Danny chuckled, rubbing Jordon's arm supportively. "And if I feel anything, we'll leave right away, okay?" 

"Okay." Jordon still felt hesitant, but decided that he could trust Danny, following with the guys and facing his fears. He had to be brave, the demon that attacked him and Danny was gone. There was nothing to be afraid of.

\---~~~---

"I love you so much, man!" A drunk Danny made George scowl. The demon hated that the angel was leaning on him, sloppily trying to gain affection from the demon.

"Fuck off, no you don't." The demon scowled, gently moving away from the angel, who didn't even notice that he was annoying the angel.

"I do, Johnny!" Danny protested, following the demon with a stretched out smile.

"Danny, fuck off before I wipe that grin off your face." The demon rolled his eyes as he went to the bar, buying another drink as the angel walked to Jorel with a sad pout.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Jorel chuckled, amused as he watched the interaction between his beloved demon and the angel.

"George doesn't love me..." The fallen angel laughed lightly.

"He does, he does." The saddened brown eyes of the white winged angel made his heart melt. "He's just not into saying it."

"Okay!" It was amusing to watch Danny's mood swings as a result of the alcohol in his system. "Love you too Jay!" He smiled as the angel stumbled off, walking straight towards Jordon.

"Jordon?" Danny joined the dancing rapper with a chuckle. Jordon had forgotten completely about being afraid after enough drinks that his eyes became glazed over, the male dancing around with random people and enjoying himself as he let the alcohol be a buzz.

"Yeah, Danny?" Jordon stopped slightly, the grin on his face faltering at the idea of something being wrong.

"I love you~" The angel pulled Jordon close to him, wrapping his arms around the humans waist as he stretched out his words.

"I love you too." Jordon rolled his eyes carelessly, a small laugh escaping him as he felt like Danny was joking with him. That never stopped him from wrapping his arms around the angel's neck, staring into his honey brown eyes adoringly.

"No, no I'm serious." A drunk frown fell on the blonde singer's face, his eyes closing halfway as he looked into Jordon's blue eyes that showed his attraction. The rapper tried to hide the feeling of want he had for the bandmate, but he couldn't hide the passion in his eyes for Danny. His drunk light blue eyes widened as his heart picked up its pace, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he felt the angel's lips on his. But he was only surprised for a moment before he melted into the kiss willingly, kissing back happily as his heart soared.


	42. Waking Up Happy

Danny's eyes opened slowly, finding himself in a bunk that wasn't his own. He could tell it wasn't by how it smelled. It didn't have a bad smell, it was just not his scent. When he felt awake enough his eyes went down to the male resting on his chest, his head hurting slightly from the alcohol he drank the night before. A smile crossed his face at being in the rapper's bunk, gently stroking the sleeping human's head.

He didn't really remember what happened the night before, but he was sure that he didn't have sex. Definitely not. His wings would have been ripped from his back if he had done that. The angel grinned as he listened in to the discussion of who should wake him and Jordon up, no one wanting to apart from George, who wanted to scare them awake. "Jordon, wake up." Danny softly whispered, shaking the rapper awake. A small groan left him when the shaking didn't stop.

"Danny?" Jordon's morning voice was really adorable to hear, and it made the grin on Danny's face impossible to remove. "Why did you wake me?" He whined, snuggling closer and resting his head more comfortably on the angel's chest. 

"It was either that or George scared you awake." Jordon pouted, eyes still closed as he aimed to fall back asleep.

"I don't wanna get up yet." Jordon muttered, slowly falling back asleep again.

"Come on, Jordon, we have to." Danny gently shaked the human again. "You can sleep as much as you want when we get home, doesn't a comfy bed sound nice?" The angel explained.

"You _are_ a comfy bed." Jordon sighed. Danny rolled his eyes with a chuckle, moving the rapper would be harder than he thought it would be.

Eventually he did manage to wake Jordon up enough to leave the bus and everyone said their goodbyes with plans for a weeks time to work on the next album. The motivation never stopped and Hollywood Undead churned out their creativity, they had more songs to write and they'd keep going at every opportunity. The angel smiled as he looked around at the new apartment, admiring it and glad that he could finally get used to it. "I'm going to get some food." Jordon muttered, walking to the fringe and cringing at the fact that he couldn't find any food. Why would there be food? They had been gone for months.

"I'm going to go sleep." Danny sighed, a tired yawn escaping him as he turned and walked towards his bedroom, walking like a zombie. His head still hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep off his hangover. But he froze as he looked to the angel in the middle of his room, arms folded and unimpressed, but it wasn't his father.

\---~~---

He didn't want to, but Jordon had to go out and buy food if he wanted to eat anything. So when he came back, his food in bags, he couldn't help but listen in to the conversation that was going on in Danny's room. He was talking to an angel, but it didn't sound like his father. He wandered up to the angel's bedroom and frowned as he heard one last sentence from the angel stranger.

_"If I was God I would not even give you wings in the first place. You clearly don't appreciate their value."_

What had Danny done wrong this time? It had to be to do with the night before, Jordon couldn't remember a thing. His head still hurt with a hangover. 

"Danny? Are you okay?" Jordon asked, giving the door a knock before walking in. The angel had disappeared, but he was too late as the rapper knew he was there.

"Yep. I just need to get some rest." Jordon's blue eyes locked onto the honey ones of his guardian angel. The blonde was not okay, and the rapper could tell that easily by the hurting look on the angel's face. But he knew Danny by now, he would sleep the hurt off if he could. If not, then he'd come for help.

"Okay, just come talk to me if you need me." Jordon smiled to the angel, getting a sad smile back that made his heart ache.

"Thank you, Jordon." He walked back out to make food, curious about what had made the angel so sad this time. He was sure he'd remember why soon, and if it wasn't to do with that night out, Danny was the type to tell after a few moments of persistent persuasion anyway. Jordon cared, he wanted his angel to be happy, but he had to figure out how to do that first before he could.


	43. We Kissed

"Jordon?" Danny walked up to the rapper, who was eating the food he had bought in the kitchen with a happy expression. He was glad to be home, but he could tell that the angel walking up to him was not okay.

"Yeah, Danny?" Jordon kept a gentle tone, trying to be kind and supportive to show that he was listening. That Jordon would listen to anything he had to say. 

"I know you partially heard what the angel visiting had said." Danny sighed, sitting down and grabbing a slice of plain bread, playing with it slightly and not eating it as he thought on what he wanted to say.

"Oh..." Of course Danny knew he had heard, Jordon felt stupid. The angel probably heard him from miles away... "Yeah, I only heard a little bit." Danny gave him a look that told him to keep explaining. 

"I only heard a little bit, something about not deserving wings..." Jordon was hesitant to repeat what he heard, fearing he'd hurt the angel.

"So you never heard about the reasons I was being told off..." Jordon frowned at Danny's words.

"Reasons?" There was more than one reason he was in trouble? Why didn't his dad visit this time? It was an angel Jordon didn't know, and they sounded a lot meaner, as if they hated the fact that Danny breathed. "What were the reasons?" 

"Getting drunk, swearing, befriending a demon, kissing you telling a fallen angel I'd teach him to fly..." The angel's teeth caught his bottom lip between them. "That last one is bullshit." Jordon shifted, frowning even more.

"When did you befriend a demon and talk to a fallen?" Danny's eyes widened at the question. Right. Jordon didn't know about Jorel or George. But what surprised him was how unfazed Jordon was about the fact he had been told off for kissing him. Neither of them remembered it happening, but surely Jordon heard him? "And we kissed? When?" Ah, there it was. 

"We kissed last night, when we got drunk..." The angel admitted, sighing as he stared emptily at the bread he was tearing at. "I didn't control myself. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure I was probably the one to initiate it anyway..." Jordon sighed, staring at his own food. This conversation had stopped him in the process of eating, was he that idiotic? Kissing the angel and making it so he lost another feather.

"No... I did." Jordon's heart clenched, his eyes wide as he stared to the guilty ones of the angel. What was that meant to mean? Was it meant to mean something or was it the influence of the alcohol they had consumed? It had to be the drink.

"Oh..." The rapper was left at a loss for words of what to say, what could he say? "But what about the demon and fallen angel thing? When did they happen?" Jordon frowned. He didn't see a fallen angel. He had been attacked by a demon though, and Danny didn't seem to have befriended that creature.

"Jordon, this won't be easy to hear, the guys kept it from you for so long..." Jordon's heart beat sped up slightly with concern and anxiety. He hated it when people lead up to what the wanted to say, it gave him the chance to panic and think that things were worse than what he thought they'd be. Couldn't people just say their point and leave the hard-to-swallow stuff to him? No. Not _that_ type of hard-to-swallow stuff, get your minds out of the gutter. Now he was off topic as he waited for the angel to say what he said, his anxiety about what it could be rose the longer Danny seemed to hesitate about saying it.

"Danny?" It was almost as if the singer didn't want to say it, but Jordon felt like his heart had froze with shock at what his guardian angel said next.

"George is the demon I befriended... And Jorel is the fallen angel I said I'd teach." The angel's honey brown eyes held worry and concern, he had no idea how the human would take hearing this about his friends. Hearing that his friends had lied to him about who they were this whole time...


	44. Feeling Betrayed

"They're what?" Jordon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He frowned as his eyes went to the white wings, not a single feather fell from his wings.

"I'm not lying." Danny frowned back.

"George... A demon?" The angel nodded in confirmation. 

"And Jorel...is...is..." Jordon was too shocked to say anything more. He couldn't finish the sentence, his heart twisted in, he guessed hurt? As he thought about it he was too speechless to say anything more, the betrayed feeling eating away at him. 

"He's a fallen angel." Danny finished for him, watching the rapper carefully as his expression changed with each emotion and thought he felt running through him.

"Oh..." Danny shifted awkwardly in his chair, not really knowing what to say. "Do Dylan and Matt know?" Before Danny responded he saw the slight anger in Jordon's eyes as he quickly added more to his question.

"Does Aron know?" The angel sighed.

"They all knew." He confirmed. "You're the only one who didn't know, Jordon." The rapper's jaw clenched and the angel felt worried, hearing someone at the door. He knew who it was before the bell was rung, but before he could do anything about it, Jordon called out for them to come in. His eyes grew wide when he looked at Jorel, and Danny froze, carefully watching everything unfold. There was no danger, not towards Jordon anyway. 

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" The hurt from betrayal as well as the anger of being unknown to it for so long was evident in his voice as he glared at the fallen angel. Jorel was confused before he looked to Danny with wide eyes, realising that he knew.

" Jordon, I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Get out!" Jorel flinched at the loud yelling, unsure of whether or not he should actually leave. The angel quickly got up to move over to Jordon, attempting to calm him down. "Danny, don't fucking touch me." The rapper hissed. Danny hesitated as he gently wrapped his arms around the hurting musician. 

"It's okay, Jordon. He had a good reason for not telling you." The angel soothed, rubbing Jordon's back gently. He tried not to flinch whenever Jordon touched his wing, wrapping them around him too.

"I... Just wanted to say that we booked a studio for next week." Jorel sighed, nodding to Danny and understanding he shouldn't stay there any longer. Guilt was all he felt as he walked out of the door, the angel keeping his human wrapped in his wings and trying to calm him down.


	45. Tension

Meeting up with the rest of the guys so soon in the studio felt like a mistake to Danny as soon as he walked in. Jordon had only slightly gotten over the shock, but he didn't even want to talk to anyone else apart from the angel. Now, all the rapper was doing, was glaring at everyone, even Danny, as if he had done something too.

While Jorel felt extremely guilty, and everytime Jordon threw a glare his way, he'd hesitate to speak, George was the complete opposite. Angels were sensitive, and to him, Jordon's glare was entertaining. It didn't bother him at all that Jordon looked at him like he wanted to murder him, he almost found it funny. The sensitivity of angels was something he found as a fault in God's perfect expression. His icy blue eyes read out loud the lyrics he had thought of, a wide grin as he gained a rhythm.

"That sounds..." Jorel was the first to speak up, freezing when Jordon's eyes went to him. "Great." The demon's muscles tensed, feeling his fallen angel lean on him slightly for comfort. His shock faded as he grinned, maybe angels being sensitive wasn't all bad.

"Sure, a couple little changes and you might actually sound human." Jordon huffed, pulling out his phone as he slouched in his chair.

"Jordon." Danny hissed, the small warning tone in his voice going ignored.

"Jordon, I'm sorry we never told you..." Jorel sighed, sitting up a little.

"Shut the fuck up, Jorel." Jordon snapped, glaring at anyone else who tried to speak up. Danny was left sitting next to Matt and Dylan, quietly watching now that he knew there was nothing he could do to calm the situation down. But George suddenly became furious, seeing the hurt expression on the fallen angel's face. 

"Look, Jordon. Maybe we should have fucking told you this shit." The rapper froze, looking to the angry demon. "But who the fuck cares? I'm still George and he's still Jorel, so get the fuck over it." Danny shuddered as he heard the angry tone of the demon. It scared him, angry demons were scary. The red flash in George's eyes was enough to keep Jordon silent for the rest of the day, and Danny was relieved that it was all that was required to keep him quiet. Still, he felt bad that Jordon was kept in the dark, but he knew in a while that Jordon would forget all about it. 

In the end, his friendships with every member of the band would never be completely destroyed. Danny somehow knew that, like a gut feeling. Even when Jordon walked out, frustrated. An apology left the angel as he followed after the male. 

It took a few minutes, but when he found the rapper, pacing with frustration and lighting a cigarette, he smiled. "Smoking is bad for your lungs." The angel leaned on the wall next to Jordon, the rapper joining him.

"Does it make a difference to a precious little angel like you, you probably don't even know what's in it." Jordon teased.

"Like you would know what I have and haven't done." It was almost like Jordon's anger had completely left as he stared at the charming smile of the angel who had been protecting him for well over two years now. He stared down at the small stick in his fingers, moving it to his mouth. He couldn't really deny it anymore, he did find the band's singer attractive, but what should he even do about that? If anything?

"What are you thinking?" Danny questioned, and at the question Jordon realised how bored the angel probably was. He stared down at his cigarette with a smirk.

"Let's see how angelic you really are." Danny's wide brown eyes grew slightly at the words of the human.

"What do you mean?" The angel stood up straight, eyes wide at the interested, taunting look in Jordon's eyes.

"I dare you to take a smoke, just one." The rapper held out the cigarette. Horror at the suggestion crossed Danny's face, staring down at the small stick of tobacco held out to him.

"I'm not doing that, smoking is very harmful. You shouldn't be smoking either." The angel swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at Jordon, the male raised his eyebrow in amusement at the hesitation on the angel's face.

"So is going on American Idol." Jordon scoffed, taking his cigarette back to his mouth. It was funny to watch the conflict on his friend's face, but he would never give the guy a cigarette. "I thought you never backed down from a dare."

"Fine, give me the cigarette." Jordon's blue eyes widened. It was that easy to convince him? He almost considered giving the slowly burning drug to him.

"No, Danny. As cute as that was, you'll just cry about losing a feather from it." Jordon smirked, hoping that the angel would laugh it off and they could move on.

"Fine, I'll just go and ask George for one of his." The angel huffed, walking away. The rapper's eyes widened as the singer walked away.

"Danny!" He tried to call the angel back, regretting taunting him as he disappeared. He should never have said anything about smoking...


	46. Starting Off

When Danny got back to the studio, he recognised only two members of the band. Matt and Dylan were the only ones still there, talking about music and what sounded good with what beat, which was what the band was meant to be doing. It didn't go as planned, clearly. "Did you see where Johhny went?" The angel questioned, his mind set on proving Jordon wrong. 

"They left because Jay was feeling really out of it." Matt replied. "Are we going to bother today with music or not?"

"I don't think so. Let's just all meet up at one of our places sometime this week and book the studio again for a later date." Danny suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Dylan agreed.

"Do you know where they could have gone?" Danny asked, he wanted to find George and he needed to talk to Jorel anyway. 

"Probably walking home? They only left a few minutes ago." Matt shrugged, a smile on his face as he gently hit his leg with his hand, trying to find out an idea of what the written down music would sound.

"Right, thanks." Danny was grateful, giving a small wave before he left the studio and walked in the direction of Jorel and George's home. Sure, maybe he should have stayed with Jordon, but he'd be fine. There wasn't any danger around.

Danny smiled when he found the two, sitting in a restaurant and eating food together. He pushed the door open and walked in, heading towards the three tabled chair they had sat at, almost as if they knew that Danny would be joining them. "Hi guys." He sat down with a smile, looking to the two who grinned at him.

"Is Jordon off his period yet?" Jorel chuckled while Danny grinned at George's question.

"He dared me to smoke a cigarette, but wouldn't give me his." Danny shrugged. "So, I left to find you two."

"I can give you one of mine." George shrugged, biting into his food with a grin. The angel's stomach twisted with hunger as he stared at the two plates, George had a lot of meat on his plate while Jorel had none. That seemed accurate. Angels never really ate meat, while demons lived on it like it was fuel.

"Thanks." Danny grinned, he knew that George would be fine with that. He was a demon, and that just made him automatically willing to ruin innocence, even if he was unaware. "Jorel, do you have any free time so I can teach you to fly?"

"I'm not doing anything after this meal." Jorel shrugged, watching as the waitress that served them showed up again, checking that everything was okay. Even if Danny was hungry, he'd eat later, he was fine just with chatting with his friends for a while. Jorel didn't seem so out of it like Matt had described, maybe food was all it took to brighten his mood. 

\---~~~---

They had to travel quite a while until they were nowhere near humans, but when they were away from them Danny smiled. George had joined Jorel and him for support, the fallen angel hadn't wanted to leave the demon's side yet. The angel grinned, it was obvious how they felt about each other, but he wouldn't say anything. He was only teaching Jorel how to fly, not a nosy person looking for what he already knew. A satisfied breath left him as he stretched his wings to their full size. It had been way too long since he had stretched them out like that, and it felt good to have his wings no longer cramped. The only thing that bothered him were the missing feathers, but who was he to keep crying about that? It was his fault they weren't there in the first place. 

Jorel felt ashamed of himself, self conscious of his own wings as he stared at the beautiful, perfectly shaped wings. Hesitant to stretch out his own, and his heart ached as he stared at the wings in no fit condition for anything. His wings were fucked up. The black was beautiful, and he had all his feathers, but the awkward, backward angles of the wings showed that they were in terrible condition, the black feathers sticking out where they shouldn't. George constantly told him that his wings were beautiful because they were imperfect, but it never stopped him from being self conscious about them. 

"Doesn't it make it hard to fly with missing feathers?" George asked, staring at the bright wings of the angel not far from him. There was only one tree around, and he was leaning against it under the shade, watching the two angels nearby carefully.

"It definitely makes it more challenging to fly." Danny's eyes went over to Jorel's wings, now fully stretched out too as far as they could. He had been so supportive on the tour, but now that he had gotten a proper look at the crippled wings of his friend... 

...He could see why angels always said he'd be unable to fly...

"Is that as far as your wings will be able to go?" Danny questioned, guilt eating him up as Jorel noticed his sudden lack of faith. A small nod was all the fallen angel could give, kicking a rock at his feet as he folded his arms. Danny frowned, just because Jorel's wings were in a... Really bad... State, didn't mean that there was completely no chance of him being able to fly. "Right, well... This is basically how you're meant to do it..." Danny already felt like he was doing a terrible job. He had never taught anyone to fly, so he wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. His dad had done a good job at teaching him, sure, but he wasn't teaching someone with awkward wings. 

Jorel stared with curious, wide eyes at the now flying Danny. The angel gave him a small smile, loving the feeling of flying in the air for the first time in years. It was amazing to have his feathers stroked by the air as he flapped his wings. But he quickly landed, he wasn't going to just stay in the air forever, even though he would have if he wasn't teaching someone. "... Do you like, jump or?" Jorel's question shocked the angel.

"You don't even know how to take off?" The fallen angel shook his head, sighing.

"They never thought I was worth a try..." Jorel felt hopeless, remembering how angels always told him that he'd never fly as a child. None of them wanted to teach him, and after constantly asking, he had annoyed the angels enough that they didn't even keep him around until he was old enough to defend himself.

"Hey, hey. I'm an angel, aren't I?" Danny gave a supportive smile to the friend, who gave him a sad look. "And I'm here, saying you're worth a try." Jorel gave a sad smile of admiration. His heart filling with a slight happiness at Danny's words.

"Let's just work on taking off today." The fallen angel nodded his head in agreement, feeling slightly better with the support of both an angel and a demon. Jorel was amazed, happy to meet and angel who actually thought he was worth something.


	47. Demons Have Emotions

Danny felt exhaustion overtake him as his body had grown tired, his wings hurting from being used past the limit they could handle. Danny hadn't flew anywhere in the longest time, so, like every other part of the body, the lack of exercise showed its effect on him. He was unable to smoothly land anymore as he roughly landed, holding onto Jorel until he was on the ground too. The fallen angel had grown quiet quickly through the lesson, knowing he was tiring out the angel with his own inability to fly.

"One more try and we'll have a break, alright?" Danny breathed, panting slightly. Jorel gave a guilty nod, feeling bad for the fact that he was the cause of the angel's exhaustion. But he didn't apologise, he just worked with Danny on taking off again, that was all they were doing. He had everything he could do down, apart from flying properly. His wings made him unable to hold himself up, it was always Danny's wings carrying them both. This time the angel tried something different, landing as gently as he could and keeping Jorel in the air as much as he could, make his grip on the male lighter. He dared to let go for a fraction of a second, and for a small moment, Jorel was able to hold himself with his own wings, being helped to the ground. 

"I fucking did it!" Jorel was happy with that one small moment that his wings were able to keep him above ground, even if it was still with the help of Danny and it was only for a split moment. For the smallest moment he was flying, his grin showed how happy he was.

"Well done, Jay!" Danny cheered, still out of breath. It was good progress though, he thought. Jorel's wings went from being unable to work at all to only working once in a blue moon. That one flap of his wings that let him stay above ground for a second longer was enough to prove all those angels wrong. Jorel could fly. And the fallen angel was more proud of himself than he had ever been in his entire life. "Now, let's take a break, alright?"

"What? Just when I managed to get a hold of it?" Jorel was filled with more energy because of the notice of progress. "No way. I want to keep going."

"Do you think you can try it for yourself a bit? I need a break." Danny sighed with a happy smile, and then Jorel noticed the other angel's exhaustion. He gave a nod and continued to keep trying to take off, grinning wide even though each time he failed as Danny walked to join George under the tree.

The demon had a proud smirk on his face as he handed Danny a cold bottle of water out of the three he had bought, the angel being quick to drink from it. Only when he felt like he had drank enough did he bring the bottle from his lips, noticing the adoration and love in the icy blue eyes of the band mate. "So you and Jay, eh?" Danny teased, a wide grin on his face as he slowly gained his breath back, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm. 

"Could say the same thing about you and Jordon." George had a confident smirk on his face as he glanced to the singer, who's eyes widened at the reply and mention of the human.

"Shit." Danny muttered a curse as he read the amount of texts sent to him by Jordon, most wondering where he was before they became more moody with an attitude of 'Fine, I don't care about you either.' He quickly text Jordon a reply, saying he was with the guys. But he never said which guys he was with, knowing Jordon would hate that. George chuckled at the reaction. "I ship it." The angel frowned at him, but then gave an amused, playful smirk, rolling his eyes as he moved to lean against the tree, his wings taking the opportunity to relax. 

"Thank you, Daniel." The blonde male looked from his phone to the demon, hearing his full name gaining his entire attention. 

"For what?" He questioned, his puppy brown eyes giving the demon a curious look, tilting his head slightly in wonder. 

"For Jorel. Ever since I first met him, when we were kids, he always wanted to fly." George sighed, looking to Danny. The angel realised then how much the blue masked rapper cared about Jorel, how much helping the fallen angel to fly had positively effected them both. "He was always ashamed and hated himself because of his wings."

"You're welcome." He smiled. His heart felt like it had been lifted slightly with happiness, knowing that he had been helping Jorel reach his dream. "He still has a long way to go before he properly flies though..." He sighed, looking back over to Jorel with a small grin. The bassist was still trying, cheering slightly when his wings managed to keep him up for a second time for a split second.

"He'll get there eventually." George was more confident and optimistic than Danny was, it surprised the angel slightly. "I never thought I would care about an angel this much..."

"Danny." The angel's attention fully went to the blue masked rapper as his tone changed again, suddenly he was sad, ashamed almost. "Please don't be alarmed, but I do have these urges to... Kill..." The blonde's eyes widened. "I don't have any interest in hurting angels, but I can't help it when I get angry and violent sometimes. I'm scared I might hurt Jorel by accident one day..." 

"George, you're a demon. Your instinct is to kill." The blonde shifted uncomfortably under the glare of the demon, knowing he didn't appreciate being told the obvious. "But you have control over it, which is more than what can be said for other demons."

"Maybe it's because I am part human too..." George let out a depressed sigh. "I just don't want to hurt the one good thing in my life... I don't want to lose my angel." 

"No one does." Danny agreed. A comfortable silence cast over them after that, both males looking to the fallen angel still trying to take off without an issue. He wasn't doing too well without the help of Danny, and he'd have to step in too and stop the bassist. Jorel would hurt his wings if he kept going for too long, tiring them out and making them feel stiff with too much exercise. 

"Jorel is something rare." Danny pointed out. "I've never seen an angel like him, and I don't mean because of his wings." George frowned, looking over to the male next to him.

"What do you mean?" The demon was clueless. He really didn't know much at all about angels, and Jorel only knew a little about them.

"I don't know what it is, but he's not a regular angel." Danny frowned as he looked at the bassist, who was slowly pushing himself past his limit. George had no idea what the blonde singer was talking about as his eyes followed him as he approached Jorel. Discussing next steps as the demon watched with confusion from his spot under the shade of the tree.


	48. Writing Together

A confident smirk rested on Danny's face as he looked to Jordon, standing outside and smoking a cigarette. The angel felt like he had won an award as he took a smoke of the one Johnny gave him, the shocked face of the human being the award he got. "Hey, Jordon." The angel leaned on the wall next to the rapper, his grin still on his face as the shocked expression never left Jordon's face.

"Danny, you're smoking..." He pointed it out with slight disbelief. Did the angel not know what would happen to him?

"Well spotted." Danny winked, taking another smoke. There was only so much of it left though, maybe one more and it would be done.

"You shouldn't." The rapper muttered, staring at the confident eyes of the singer.

"And you shouldn't either, but does that stop you?" It was silent after that for a small amount of time. He had a point, and Jordon really could only argue so much.

"Just don't get addicted to it." Was all he quietly said, stomping out his own stick with Danny following his actions as he finished his own. 

"No promises." The angel joked, and the conversation of cigarettes ended there, with another dare that Danny had accomplished. He still hadn't backed down from a dare yet, and he never would.

"Well, I have an idea for a song." The subject changed, and the singer quickly became interested as he followed the human into their apartment with a curious expression, listening intently as the idea was explained to him. And he kept listening as he walked all the way to their fridge, pulling out a beer. That was when the rapper paused, his eyes lingering on the drink as the angel drank from it, stretching out his, now revealed again, wings.

"So, what does it sound like so far?" Jordon blinked for a moment, light eyes going to his guitar. His thoughts had disappeared from the music he had been writing, thinking back over all the actions the angel did. Did he know what he was doing to himself? Damaging his wings every time he did something as bad as that? Damaging his health more than that too...The rapper frowned. Was Danny even an angel? Or was he a human with wings? Which was it? It was hard to tell right now with how he was acting.

"Right." Jordon sighed as he picked up his guitar, any conflicting, unhappy emotions, any negative feeling in general leaving simply just by holding the instrument. A small smile crossed his face as he strummed the first chord, trying to find the right rhythm as he kept moving his fingers around, singing along with the words he had come up with. It was only a short part of the song, he hadn't figured out the rest, and he needed someone else's opinion too. "What do you think?" He asked once he had finished off what he had. 

"Sounds great, but what about trying this?" Danny started suggesting ideas, Jordon happily listening as the two started working together late into the night. Figuring out what could work with the song, and taking out parts that didn't. It became easier when they had sat next to each other, writing down words they had and laughing at the jokes they made towards each other. The angel's attention was the first to fade as he listened to the male next to him talking, his distraction being the expression of inspiration on his friend's face as he talked about what they had written. His light eyes almost appeared to be glowing as he wrote down what he had said, and Danny was stuck staring at them for a moment before they travelled around the rest of the humans features. Not hearing the question about his opinion.

"Danny?" Jordon repeated the angel's name. It only brought him back slightly as a small frown of thought crossed his face, staring at the curious eyes looking at him. Wondering why he hadn't replied yet. The singer's mind went back to that night that they had gotten drunk and kissed. He really didn't remember it, he realised as his honey brown eyes travelled to the lips of his human. What was it like? He couldn't help but wonder. If he tried again... It would be a worse result for him, a bigger risk now that he'd be kissing a human male sober. It would be a bigger risk because he'd have full control over himself if he did it again, just to see what it was like. "You in there, dude?" Jordon chuckled with uncertainty, slightly concerned about the unresponsive company. 

Fuck it. Jordon was worth the risk, Danny decided as he moved his position.

The rapper's blue eyes widened at the sudden action, his head only slightly moving back at a slower pace than the angel's as he pressed his lips to the human's. Jordon froze, not knowing what to do for a split moment as his heart started beating a little faster, his brain trying to comprehend and understand what to do as he felt the blonde singer's lips against own. That moment of shock faded within second as Jordon's tense shoulders relaxed, one of his hands moving to the muscled arm of the other male as his other moved to the back of the angel's head, gaining more out of the kiss that way as he quickly responded by kissing back. 

His heart beating faster against his chest as he realised how much he liked the feeling of kissing Danny, noticing only then how much he actually wanted the angel. Something he had ignored as an unrealistic crush throughout their whole tour now being something else that he knew was something completely different.


	49. Danny's Therapy Session

Danny really hadn't expected things to be so awkward between him and Jordon after that interaction, but they had been. For months now, and it kept growing in awkwardness as time went on. Neither of them had the courage to talk about it, and they didn't even know how to. It wasn't like the rest of the band couldn't see it either, but no one said anything. It never stopped them all from working on the album, which they had now completed and released. All they had to do was plan a tour for it, and that was work that was more than just them. They needed to talk with managers and book venues, but really all they had to say was the locations they could go to.

"Great, I'll call these places. See if they're okay with everything or if there's better times." Their manager sighed, standing up. The band all had wide grins on their faces, finally happy that they had organised a tour, probably one of the most tedious parts of their careers.

"I'm going to go out for a smoke." It slipped out of Danny's mouth unintentionally, and when he realised what he had said he looked to Jordon with wide eyes. The rest of the band all knew what had happened with Danny, how he had quickly became a smoker. Apart from Jordon, who had been left in the dark again. The look on the rapper's face unsettled Danny, as it was one of mixed emotions, one being betrayal. He could only stare at the rapper for so long, swallowing the lump of guilt in his throat as he quickly moved to walk outside. His heart beating fast as he let out a shaky breath, lighting one of his favourite cigarettes. 

He had a lot to think about lately. So saying that was accidental, but he wasn't paying attention with the other things he was thinking about. One of the things was the fact that even after he had smoked and kissed Jordon, nothing had happened. No angels came to tell him off, and he didn't know what to do with that. Did the get fed up of waiting for him to be more responsible? He had no idea. But it sort of worried him, was he left to continue doing shitty things until his wings weren't even wings anymore? Or wasn't he? But, since he hadn't been told anything, he just kept doing everything apart from kissing Jordon. He didn't feel like he could with the weird atmosphere around.

His eyes looked at all the people walking by, it wasn't exactly the nicest looking location in LA, but he didn't really expect much. It was a good enough place, not far from his and Jordon's home, and not far from where he was teaching Jorel to fly. The fallen angel had been getting better, Danny smiled. He had improved, but only by a little. He never even seemed disheartened, but maybe that was because of the support of the demon and angel telling him he'll eventually be able to. A small chuckle left him at the relationship between George and Jorel, the two were really cute. But he still hadn't figured anything out about Jorel, and why he was so different. He wasn't a regular angel, obviously. It was confusing and hard to explain, but Danny didn't know what it was... 

A sigh left him as his eyes went back to the door of the studio. When he got back in there he'd have to explain himself to Jordon, and he didn't really want to. It would be emotional and exhausting, and they were already in a strange situation. But as he stomped out his cigarette he realised that he'd have no choice, and it was better to talk about it than say nothing and leave him unhappy. Another sigh left him as he stretched slightly, prepared for the possible outcomes. 

But he didn't expect to be completely ignored by the rapper, and he was left not knowing what to do as everyone decided to drink and enjoy themselves as much as they could. Danny looked over to Jordon, the only one not drinking and saying he wasn't in the mood. They couldn't keep going like this, it had to be fixed soon.


	50. First Tour Day

A smile crossed Danny's face as he looked around at the familiar bus, he never thought he'd miss it until now. When he realised that he did miss it, but he knew he'd only miss it for a couple of days before he'd just want to get off and live in his apartment again.

"And absolutely nothing has fucking changed about this thing." George was the second person to walk into the bus, and by his comment, Danny could tell that he definitely did not miss the bus at all. Once everyone had placed their things in the bus, stocked up on foods, everything they could need for their tour where it all was, they did their usual shit of sitting on the bus and talking, but Danny couldn't really pay attention. He was too distracted by Jordon, the male had been quiet, they both had.

"Well, I'm going out for lunch, who's coming?" Dylan stood up with a stretch, a grin on his face as everyone agreed with his idea.

"Me and Danny will catch up with you guys later, cool?" Jordon spoke up, gaining the angel's attention. Why did he want to talk about shit now when they had all that time before to understand this shit?

"Alright, man. See you there." Matt was the last to leave, so he was left with the duty of explaining where the two band members were. Not that it bothered him, he was more eager to help them by saying that, as it exhausted everyone in the band to have the two look at each other as if everything was off.

"Couldn't you have picked a better time, Jordon?" The angel rolled his eyes. He actually wasn't in the mood to deal with this situation, not right now. So he continued heading to the door, even though it didn't take much to stop him as Jordon placed his hand on the shoulder.

"Maybe, but it's too bad. We're doing this now." Jordon frowned. The angel only noticed the tired sadness in the rapper's expression when he turned and looked at him then, realising the problems he had caused for the male. "Why didn't you tell me about smoking? I told you not to get addicted..." 

"It just relieved stress. I wasn't planning to, but after we kissed and everything got awkward, I unintentionally turned to it..." The angel admitted with an ashamed shrug. "I'm sorry..."

"... Just, try to quit okay? Before it gets any worse?" The angel sighed, nodding his head. He'd try. "Now, the other thing, about the kiss..."

"Can we do this another time? I actually really want to eat with the guys." The angel didn't want this conversation now. He really didn't. It was too much to sort through, and it was all touchy-feely shit that he really couldn't be arsed with.

"No, otherwise we'll never end up talking about it." Jordon replied, frowning at the blonde as he turned to move.

"We will, Jordon. Just not today." The singer opened the bus door, walking out with an unhappy Jordon following. He wasn't really convincing.

"No, we're talking about this now otherwise you can fuck off back to heaven and forget about Hollywood Undead." Jordon's arms folded over his chest after he shut the door behind him, leaning next to it as he glared at the back of Danny's head. The comment had gotten to the angel, he could tell. The one thing that would never change about him was that he would always want to go back to heaven, Jordon knew that.

"Jordon, please. Let's just go eat?" The angel's eyes were closed. He didn't know why he was avoiding the conversation, but he didn't want to deal with it now.

"No. Explain that fucking kiss to me." Jordon wasn't letting this conversation go, the angel realised. He had no choice, and he was pretty sure Jordon could get him kicked out of Hollywood Undead if he really wanted to as well. "Now." Jordon demanded.

"I just wanted to see what it was like, okay?" Danny answered, facing the human with tired eyes, showing how unwilling he was. But his answer wasn't good enough for the other musician.

"Sorry, I'm gonna need more to fucking go on than that, Danny." Jordon scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked away from the angel. Opening his mouth to insult the angel, but only a gasp left him instead as strong hand placed themselves on his shoulders, causing his eyes to automatically look into the soft, brown ones of the angel he'd spent so many years with now as he felt himself become pinned against the bus. The rapper only had a moment to admire the beauty of the angel's loving eyes before surprise overtook him, feeling Danny's lips smash against his again. This time the kiss was more needy and desperate, as if the angel had missed the interaction, and Jordon didn't waste any time in kissing back, finding himself just as needy for the interaction as his guardian angel was.

"Is that enough for you to go on?" Danny breathed out with a smirk, panting slightly after the intense kiss they had shared.


	51. More

"No, that's not nearly enough." Jordon breathed out, smirking as he stared at the angel in a slight daze. Forgetting all about why he was unhappy with him. Happily responding to Danny as their lips connected again in a more gentle kiss, one of the angel's hands going to the rapper's waist.

The angel smirked at the small moan that escaped Jordon's throat as he trailed kisses along the human's jaw and down his neck, nibbling lightly. "Is that clear enough?" The angel whispered, his breath tickling the rapper's ear.

"I could be more convinced." Jordon muttered, a wide grin on his face as his eyes, glazed over with desire, looked to the angel with want. No. Need. He needed more of Danny.

"I need something to convince you with later on if you get upset with me again." He nibbled on Jordon's ear lightly, backing away with a smirk. "Let's go find the guys." Danny winked, walking away from the lovestruck human, who couldn't control the needy whine that left him as he hurried to follow the band's singer.

\---~~~---

Now that everything had been basically cleared up between Danny and Jordon, the awkwardness that surrounded the band because of it had gone. And they laughed and behaved like normal, drinking and eating the best meal they'd probably get for a while, knowing their next day off wasn't for a considerable amount of time.

"So, everything is better now?" Matt questioned with a grin, getting a shrug from the rapper.

"Well... Not completely..." Jordon pretended to think about his answer, looking to Danny with a teasing smirk. "He still owes me." He threw a wink the angel's way.

"Awwe, what's wrong Jordon? Forgot to pack your toys before we left?" The human shifted in his seat as his friends laughed at the reaction to the singer's words. Danny sat back and moved his arm so it stretched out and rested behind the rapper, a confident grin on his face as he moved to whisper something. "Play your cards right and you'll never need a toy ever again." Another flirtatious wink was sent Jordon's way, and the man gulped as he felt the arousal that hit him as a reaction to Danny's words. The angel wasn't even embarrassed, he didn't care about anyone in the band noticing.

"Well, you're going to have to keep it in your pants for a while, Jordon. We have a show to do tonight." Jorel chuckled, being confident now that he had noticed Danny's confidence. He placed a kiss on the cheek of George, the male's cold eyes looking to the fallen angel with surprise at the sudden action.

"Wait? You and George are...?" Dylan's question faded out when George moved to place a kiss on the lips of the fallen angel, the answer to his question already given to him. "I must be on some sort of fucking drug trip, what did I smoke last?" He frowned, scratching his head as he pretended as if he was trying to remember his last smoke. A grin broke out on his face as the group of men chuckled, joking around as they ate their meals.

And Jordon pretended not to notice the subtle squeezes of Danny's hand that had managed to rest itself on his thigh, or at least, he tried to pretend.


	52. Bad Weather

"Okay, Jorel, I'm going to hold you up." Danny held onto his friend's waist with a supportive smile. "I'll take us off, you just focus on flapping your wings, alright?"

"Okay." Jorel shifted slightly, moving unpredictably as he was lifted off the ground. Not expecting to be lifted off the ground so easily, but once he had gotten over the initial surprise of the action, he worked on his deformed wings. It didn't matter how much he moved them, he could always feel that it was Danny keeping them up. He sighed unhappily when his feet touched the ground, his wings resting as he felt out of breath. "I hate my wings..." He grumbled.

"If you hate them, then you'll never fly, Jorel." The angel frowned, gaining the attention of the band's bassist. "You need to appreciate them, otherwise they won't work with you and you'll be stuck." Jorel gave no response, looking to the ground unhappily. 

"I feel like a fucking child in these lessons." The male grumbled out again, dark eyes glaring at his shoes.

"Actually, angels usually learn to fly as babies." Danny smirked.

"Gee, thanks. That's supportive." Jorel's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Come on, you'll get there. Let's try again." The singer's hands went to Jorel's waist again, lifting him up and working on the movement of the wings again. Jorel panted as he was guided through, out of breath as he felt how unfit his wings were, but it made him grin happily when he felt his wings lifting him, instead of Danny being the one holding them both. It was only a small moment, like it had been in the past, but it made him feel better about himself. "Good!" Jorel had also learned how to land too, he just had to keep himself up in the air, the hardest part for his wings to handle.

"We'll keep trying a few more times, okay?" Jorel nodded, a wide smile on his face at the small bit of progress. They had been touring for a while now, and they had gotten to Oklahoma earlier that they thought. Danny had felt really tired in the morning when Jorel had woke him up, being persistent on wanting a flying lesson. The weather had been alright, with a small breeze, the atmosphere calm, so the angel agreed to spend his free time doing flying lessons.

"Alright, we'll stop there." The angel breathed, watching as Jorel moved around with excitement. It was a big accomplishment for him, he'd managed to keep himself above the ground with little support from Danny for not only one, not two, or even three or four, but five flaps. He had been flying by himself for more than he ever had in his life, and it made Danny chuckle as he watched the proud look on Jorel's face as he ran up to George.

"Proud of you, babe." The demon placed a kiss on Jorel's cheek, tickling his wings when the male had got distracted.

"Stop!" He laughed out, wriggling out of the demon's grip as much as he could.

"Beers to celebrate?" Danny suggested with a smile, happy when the other two males agreed with his idea. They had managed to find a quiet place with no one around, and it was nice to have the time away from the cramped bus that they had spent the past month in. George was the one to follow behind the angels, they were both extremely focused on flying, they weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to the weather.

The demon's smile faltered slightly as he looked back to where they had just been, his eyes locking onto the eerily dark, huge storm cloud that was creeping up slowly. Sure, he hadn't paid attention to any weather forecasts, but he knew that this giant, dark grey cloud was most likely a dangerous storm. His assumptions were never usually wrong, and that made him worry for the show tonight.

\---~~~---

"Are you ready to go on?" The manager ran up to the band members, getting nods from every musician there. Some were holding instruments, others had their instruments waiting on the stage for them.

"I still really think we should have cancelled and organised a later date." George muttered, hearing amused laughter from his lover.

"Come on, George. It's just a storm, people got here fine, didn't they? If it was dangerous, people would have been told by now." Jorel rolled his eyes playfully behind his mask, quickly checking over his guitar. The demon's eyes went over to the other angel in the room, heading over to him. The demon refused to believe that he was the only one who could sense the danger.

" I'm starting to agree with you George..." The angel sighed, his eyes going to the rapper who was tying his bandana to his face. "Maybe we should have cancelled..."

"Thank you." George sighed, only feeling a small bit of relief from the angel agreeing with him. But it was a very little amount, there was still the rising anxiety of a dangerous storm.

"Well, if something does happen, I'll look out for Jordon and Matt, you get Jorel and Dylan, alright?" The angel suggested a plan, and the demon nodded in agreement.

"Boys, you're on in a few!" One of the workers called. Danny let out a breath as he stared at the stage, his guitar rested on a stand, waiting for when he was ready to use it and play a song. The singer's nerves lessened slightly as Jordon ran up to him with a wide grin hidden behind his bandana.

"Why are you so anxious, Danny? You've done this enough times by now." The angel frowned at Jordon as he placed on his own golden mask, staring at him through the eye holes.

"I have a bad feeling, Jordon." The rapper laughed, patting his friend's shoulder slightly. He didn't really know if he could call the angel his friend right now, he didn't know where their relationship stood, but friend was the best thing he had until they cleared some stuff up.

"About a show? Really, Danny?" The angel sighed, about to respond to the words of the human, his tone of disbelief not helping the angel any. But before he could, a loud siren, almost deafening, cut off all other sounds. His heart instantly started racing as he looked to George with alarm, noticing that the demon had acted fast and was already moving to the nearest shelter he could find with a confused Dylan and terrified Jorel. Matt following behind them as quickly as possible.

"Let's get to safety!" Danny shouted over the loud, steady noise. The screams he heard coming from the audience unsettling him even more as he felt bile rise up in his throat at the fear of the danger nearby.

"It's probably just a test, Danny!" The angel stared to the rapper with shocked, wide brown eyes. Was he being serious?

"Oh yeah, because tornado sirens always get tested at nine at night while there's a giant storm fucking going on!" Danny snapped, panicked as he watched people in his peripheral view running around, trying to find wherever they could to hide. "Come on!" Danny yelled again. Jordon shrugged as he moved with the angel, walking calmly as the band's singer ran to join the rest of their friends. 

"Jordon!" Danny called out again as he stood next to George, the demon's eyes going to the rapper that walked as if his life wasn't at a growing risk with every second that passed.

"Get your fucking ass over here now, Jordon or so fucking help me!" The demon roared, making Danny jump away slightly in fright at the loud volume, hearing a ringing in his ears due to the siren continuing to loudly warn people of danger. The angel's eyes grew wide as he heard the accompanying noise of destruction and wind, rain battering the roof as Jordon continued to take his time walking.

"There isn't even any danger." Jordon scoffed, stopping and folding his arms not far from where the rest of the band stood. The angel felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as his brain told him to act fast, hearing the sound of a powerful tornado growing louder, it could have been coming from anywhere, and it could kill Jordon at any moment.

"Danny!" He heard Jorel calling his name, his friends reaching out to stop him from running out. He didn't care about himself as he sprinted to the ignorant rapper, placing an iron grip on the human's shoulder as he roughly pushed him towards the rest of his friends, and once he was sure Jordon was there and okay, glaring at him through his sunglasses, Danny started running back.

But everything happened so quickly as he heard the wall behind him being torn apart, he saw the worry and urgency in George's eyes as he shut the door as quickly as possible, leaving Danny out. Dread filled Danny, he couldn't get there in time, there was no way he would have, feeling the breath being knocked out of him as he was lifted into the air by the strength of the circular moving wind, terrified as he felt himself being thrown far away from where he was meant to perform, his body hurting as it was repeatedly hit by the debris that had joined him. 

At least Jordon was safe.


	53. Blood On My Hands

Danny's eyes opened, groaning out in pain as he clenched his fists. A heavy piece of metal rested on his back and made it hard for him to breathe, even harder when he tried to push it off him, more groans leaving him as he kept pushing up from the ground and trying to get rid of it. A sigh left him as he panted, finally getting the metal off of him, his body was covered in cuts and bruising wounds, his clothes ripped in a lot of areas. For a moment he closed his eyes again, trying to get air back into his lungs as he felt the rain lightly pour onto him, a rumble of thunder in the distance being his only reminded of what had happened.

A tornado siren went off, everyone had to get to safety, Jordon ignored literally every sign that revealed how much danger he was in, and Danny had to risk himself to save the human all because he wouldn't listen... Again. His body burned with the exhaustion of being thrown by the storm, he had no idea how far away he was now from the venue. The sun was still in the process of setting, and his honey coloured eyes opened again, looking to the strange, bubble wrap looking clouds that covered the sky. It was so peaceful, and with the sunset, it was beautiful too. The angel frowned. 

Had the rest of the band survived? There was no promise that they had. There could very easily be the outcome that Danny hadn't saved Jordon at all and all his friends were dead. It hurt to try and stand up as his brain was still trying to wrap itself around everything that had happened, the most important thing it was thinking about was Jordon. He had to make sure Jordon was safe. A gasp of pain left him as he limped forward a little, weakly looking around him to see anyone else as his hand shakily went to the large gash on his leg, oozing out blood. There wasn't anyone around.

As soon as he realised that, he spread out his wings. If his legs couldn't do it, his wings could, at least for some of the distance. As long as he didn't fly too high and was careful about humans, he'd be okay. For a few moments he stared at his wings, the only parts of his body not battered and bloody from the throw...actually, surprise filled him for a moment as he stared at the appendages, both now completely had their feathers back. What was that meant to even mean? It wasn't something he spent long thinking about as he kept moving, limping in the direction of the venue.

Once he was a distance closer, he took a look to see how far away he was. His expression of pain falling into one of horror as he stared on at the sight in front of him, flipped over cars and torn apart buildings scattered around the area near enough to the venue, but that wasn't what distracted him from looking at it. The bodies were what distracted him. There were so many corpses, he could tell they weren't alive, he could feel the souls leaving as some people bled out. Some people had been flatted by debris and cars, some had burned to death too, his heart felt like it weighed a ton in his chest as he reluctantly walked through the crowd of the dead. Frantically looking at each face of each person, praying to God that not a single one of them would be his friends. 

"D-Danny?" A voice coughed out weakly, the angel's head turned to the source. A girl was near to his feet, looking at him with surprised, wide eyes. She had noticed his wings, but he didn't know if that was what was surprising the person or not as they crawled, their legs broken as they tried to drag themselves towards him. The angel let out a shaky breath as he looked to the person, who kept moving until they couldn't, struggling. Danny fell to his knees as he hurried to approach the girl, the person coughing as they slowly bled out. His eyes watered slightly as he gently lifted the person into his arms, the human smiling as she just barely noticed him. Her shirt one of Hollywood Undead's, an old one from before Danny was part of the band. She was a fan, and a loyal one too, it seemed. It only made the singer's heart ache more as the girl kept coughing, whimpering as her soul left her, body bleeding onto his arms.

He couldn't save her. It was the time for her to die. Humans would say it was before her time, because she was so young, maybe only just turning twenty. But they'd be wrong. No one ever dies before their time, or at least, it was very rare and was under some very serious circumstances. Danny felt himself shaking as he watched the life drain from the fan's eyes, their soul leaving the shell it had used for such a short period of time. He couldn't do anything as he stared at the body, closing the eyes of the now dead person as he closed his own, placing the body on the ground.

"Well, look at the replacement." Danny didn't have the energy to be angry as he heard the familiar, taunting voice behind him.

"Fuck off, Aron." His voice came out weak, he sounded pathetic.

"She was a great fan." Aron's tone was no longer mocking, it was more mournful and respectful to the person. "Showed up to both my shows and Hollywood Undead's." The angel frowned, biting his lip as he cringed in pain, standing up and turning to face the other musician.

"Speaking of Hollywood Undead, you should check on them. I haven't found their bodies, but some workers were saying that they didn't make it." Aron shrugged. Danny's expression turned cold as he stared to the now grinning male, trying to figure out what he was trying to do." I heard one of the paramedics say that George and Jorel were the only survivors, which makes sense since they're mythical creatures and all." Aron shrugged. 

"You're fucking lying." The angel hissed, glaring fire as he stared on at the ex-singer. But he couldn't help the doubt that crawled into his mind. It was very possible that this man was right. 

"Try me." Aron taunted, seeing that he was getting to Danny quicker than he thought. The angel hid his wings quickly as he realised the chance of more people seeing him, but he didn't say a word as he continued to frown in the direction of the human that continued to smirk at him. "Too bad we can't all have nine lives." He chuckled. And that was all it took for the angel to look over the the venue, alarms ringing in his head as he noticed the building completely torn to shreds. Urgency and worry filled him as he quickly forgot about the pain in his body, sprinting as quickly as he could to the torn apart building. His friends were alive, they had to be... 

Aron's grin never left him as he watched the angel run as fast as he could towards the stage, only when he was a decent distance away did he let his smile falter, looking to the body of the fan that Danny had held in his arms. The shirt she wore had a print of the cover of Swan Songs, and he shifted slightly as he carefully walked away, not liking the memories and hard, hurt feelings that filled him because of the nostalgia that came with that image...


	54. Rain

Jordon's heart raced as his eyes tightly shut, afraid as he actually caught sight of his angel being tossed away in an attempt to save him. But as soon as it happened, it was like everything happened in a flash, all of a sudden the tornado that had nearly killed him had moved by them, ripping everything apart and then carrying on it's way. And when he heard the sound of swirling wing go quietly into the distance he pushed open the door, shocked and terrified at the fact that nothing was there. The room that he and his friends had all huddled together in to hide from the weather was the only part of the venue to survive. Thunder struck around, but there wasn't any lightning hitting the ground, it had all followed the main part of the storm, all they had now was the pouring rain and flashes in the lighter, less angry clouds.

All he did was stare at the area where he previously stood, where Danny had shoved him to safety and risked himself. He wasn't there anymore. His light eyes quickly searched around anywhere near him, hoping to see Danny somewhere on the ground, by luck being completely fine. "He's not here..." Jordon muttered, realisation hitting him that he couldn't see his guardian angel anywhere near the venue. George was the first to hear him, and he scowled angrily at the rapper, stomping up to him and give him a harsh push. 

"Of course he fucking isn't!" Jordon flinched slightly at the booming voice of the demon. "He got thrown by a fucking tornado! He's most likely a good few fucking miles away now, possibly fucking dead from the thing!" Jordon's eyes went to the ground, scared by the anger of his friend and hurting by the fact that he didn't know where Danny was.

"And it would have all been fucking avoidable if you just fucking listened in the first place and joined us as soon as you heard the damn siren!" The human's eyes grew wide as the reached the angry blue ones. Like he was a child being told off for something bad... But George was right. Jordon was the reason Danny was now possibly dead, or dying, all because he never thought that the storm was that serious. No, that wasn't it. He never took Danny seriously. He let out a shaky sigh as he now realised something terrible about himself. He had been taking the singer for granted. And now, the male could be dying alone in a wreckage, in agony and calling out for help because of him.

"God, you're right George." Jordon agreed, a guilty tone in his voice. "I am such a fucking idiot." He bit his lip, shoulders shaking slightly as he hugged himself, close to tears.

"Yeah, you are." Jordon watched with teary eyes as the demon walked off, checking to make sure that everyone else was okay. The rain hit his face like small, ice cold bullets, masking his crying as he looked to the bodies of workers, of fans that had intended to come here for a good time. He didn't move at all from his spot, his eyes moving to where the tornado had disappeared off to. For a brief moment his vision was clear as he noticed the tornado, still twirling in the distance, but with a lot less strength than it had. His eyesight quickly became blurry with water as he moved his hands to his face, sobbing into them as he realised that he could have killed the male he loved.

He just wanted to be in the angel's arms again, he wanted another one of his hugs. One of his kisses and supportive whispers that they would be fine and that everything would end well, that everyone was safe and alive and okay. But Danny wasn't there. His heart ached. Danny wasn't there with him and it was his fault.

\---~~~---

Nothing had changed in the past half hour, the sun had started setting, and the sky had cleared up a little. Bubble wrap shaped clouds with faint rumbles of thunder in the distance was what was heard, the rain softly falling and the sound of agressive wind gone. Jordon didn't mind the rain. It was almost soothing, but nothing could calm Jordon down. He had remained in same position, crying over the fact that the next time he saw Danny, he could be looking at the corpse of the male. 

"Jordon?" Dylan was the first one to approach him since George getting angry at him. No one else wanted to upset him more than he already was.

"It was my fucking fault." Jordon's tears only slowed, staring ahead of him without bothering to look at the friend. "He could be dead..." 

"Come on, Jordon. You've known Danny for years now." The black masked rapper gave a supportive grin, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "You know he's stronger than that."

"Do I?" Jordon asked, giving a hopeless look to his friend. Dylan only sighed, knowing well enough that he couldn't help Jordon out of this state of mind. It was something he had to figure out himself, so with that in mind, he left the friend alone again.

Jordon was still shaking, mostly cold and drenched in rain. He was most likely going to become ill because of this, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go back and time and listen to what Danny had said, get to shelter so the guilt would lessen. He wanted Danny. But it had been long enough, he was sure that if the angel was okay, he'd have been here by now.

"Jordon!" His eyes widened at the call of his name, noticing the battered angel running up to him with a look of relief on his face, slightly cut. A huge grin crossed the rapper's face as he recognised Danny, not wasting a second longer standing still as he sprinted to the male. Danny was alive. He hurried to grab onto the angel, giving him a tight, needy hug. 

"Danny, I'm so fucking sorry!" Jordon cried out, grasping onto the angel's ripped clothing as tears poured out of his eyes once again, some out of guilt and some out of happiness. "I'm sorry!" He cried.

"Jordon, it's okay." The angel placed a gentle kiss on the top of Jordon's head, making his smile grow as Danny's protective arms moved tighter around him. "We're fine." Small kisses were placed on Jordon's head the more he cried out into Danny's shirt, letting his feelings take control as he buried his face further into the singer's chest. "Shh, it's over now. The storm is over." Danny's quiet words in his ear soothed him, and it made his aching, cold muscles relax slightly as his body hurried to accept the body heat that the angel offered.

"You're safe as long as I am here." Danny smiled, moving his head so he could place a loving kiss onto the rapper's lips. Convincing Jordon that he was right, that the angel would always protect him no matter what happened. He was safe in Danny's arms.


	55. Blame

Jordon shivered as he sat at the back of a van, there were people rescuing whoever they could, and some had found them. The rain still lightly poured, and all the rapper did was stare ahead of him. Danny was there, and he was happy to find the angel alive, but he wasn't exactly happy with him... He could understand that. Right now the singer was helping search for people, everyone was apart from him. Not because he didn't want to. No, it was because George had threatened him to stay where he was as soon as he sat down.

And George was scary when he was angry. It was better for him to be where he was, his eyes travelling to the angel. Blood covered his arms and clothes as he helped with the search of finding living people, they didn't seem to be having any luck at all. The bubble-wrap clouds were just barely visible as the night took over, and everyone was left using torches. His chest felt heavy as he watched the people looking, talking and deciding on what to do next. 

"I think I'm going to stop there, what about you guys?" Danny sighed, he hadn't found anyone at all. Not anyone alive anyway. He didn't even want to think about the fact that he had been there in the final moments of someone who had loved their music.

"Yeah, it's just not looking good." George agreed with a sigh. The attention of the band members went to their tourbus as it drove up and stopped as close as it could, it had been parked out of the way and their manager had managed to get to it. So, at least they still had a place to rest. Danny really needed that, right now. "I think we need to take a short break, apologise for the next few shows and collect ourselves a bit." George muttered, tired mumbles of agreement following as everyone headed to their bus. 

The angel walked with them, stopping as he noticed that the rapper was still sitting where he was placed. "Danny?" He heard George call.

"We'll catch up with you." The demon nodded in understanding, climbing into his bus and most likely falling asleep in his bunk. The singer's eyes went to Jordon. He looked bad, completely frozen and drenched. "Jordon? Come on, let's get into the bus." He helped the rapper move, since he seemed unable to do it himself. It was almost like he was a zombie because of how much guilt he felt inside him. Even when he was sat in the sofa of the bus' back lounge, he wasn't really paying attention to anything, but the warmth did bring colour back into his face. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel..." He muttered quietly, holding onto the edges of the blanket that the angel gently wrapped around him. The singer gave a sad smile as he sat down next to the human, facing the rapper to make sure he could see him. "You said that there was danger... And I didn't take you seriously..." 

"Jordon, you need to start being more careful..." Danny responded, his voice broken and exhausted as he stared at the human next to him, shivering and cowering with the guilt and cold that was travelling through him. "And you need to start listening to me when I say there is danger." He sighed, pulling his bandmate into a warm hug. The tiniest smile crossed the human's expression at the interaction, leaning into the hug that he had been offered.

"I'm you're guardian angel for a reason, but that doesn't make you Invincible..." Danny sighed out, pressing his head to Jordon's as he hugged slightly tighter.

"But, we could have avoided that situation all together. We didn't, because of you..." Danny frowned, moving away to give a cold look to the male. What the hell? "You should have sensed it a lot sooner..."

"Jordon, shut the fuck up." Both males' eyes went to the demon who had woken up, glaring angrily at the human who remained shivering. "I had been warning everyone right from the fucking beginning of the day that something was going to happen."

"...You can't trust a demon..." Jordon muttered out, staring at the ground as George's jaw clenched in anger.

"You can trust this demon, Jordon." Danny stood up, and suddenly the human felt a lot colder without him there. If he was going to blame others for his own stupid actions the Danny wasn't going to bother helping him feel better, he'd have to get over it on his own." I'm going to sleep." The angel crawled into his own bunk, leaving the demon and human alone.

"Jordon, you need to stop fucking doing this stupid shit." He flinched at the angry curses leaving his friend. "From now on, you better start listening to everyone and doing exactly as Danny tells you, or I'll fuck you up myself."

"Sure." Jordon's sarcastic reply as he stood up was a mistake, a small gasp leaving him as he was shoved slightly by the angry male.

"I could have easily left you all to fucking die, Jordon. I have no problem with telling our fans that you died in the fucking storm." Jordon's eyes went wide as he stared into the livid ones of the demon, fear creeping into his veins as he realised that the older bandmate was being completely serious.

"George, calm down." Jorel's voice was quiet, but when the angry rapper's gaze softened, relief washed over Jordon as he figured out that the words of the fallen angel worked. And he quickly rushed to his bunk as he hurried to rest, he needed it, and he didn't want to linger around when he had people pissed off at him. Only noticing once he was in his bunk, staring out of the small window into the aftermath of the chaos what sort of mistake he had made. He shouldn't have blamed Danny for anything. George was right. It was his own fault. A broken light flickered outside, and it lit up the face of a dead person as the bus drove by. 

The rapper's eyes watered again as he bit his lip, covering the window with his curtain and closing his eyes. Begging for sleep to take over him until it finally did, but sleeping wasn't easy for him that night.


	56. Keys

Jordon was grumpy in the morning. He wasn't usually too grumpy in the mornings, but this was a special case. Water was already boiling when he grabbed a cup and made himself coffee, trying to ignore the constant staring of the drummer sitting not far from him. "What is it?" He eventually snapped, sipping his coffee as the band kept watching him. 

"Don't you think there's something you should be saying to everyone?" Matt was the one who's eyes were focused the most on him, so that's who the question was directed to. The question, that seemed taunting, irritated him.

"Fuck off." Jordon snapped, sitting next to Danny on the couch opposite the rest of the men, who all stared unhappily at him. The angel next to him awkwardly shifted.

"Do any of you have a knife on you, by any chance?" George muttered, moving slightly to make himself more comfortable as he leaned onto his knees.

"I've got keys?" Dylan suggested, uncertainty lacing his voice as he looked at George with confusion.

"... I guess you could kill someone with keys..." Jordon's muscles tensed slightly at the look George gave him, a demonic, bloodthirsty grin on his face. It scared the rapper slightly as his heart sped up slightly, afraid that the demon would go through with it... But his scared thoughts disappeared when a white wing moved over his chest, belonging to Danny.

"George, he's sorry, alright?" The singer defended Jordon, talking carefully. "There's no need to hurt him." George rolled his eyes, arms crossing as he relaxed back in his seat.

"Sure there isn't." He scowled, pulling out his phone and not saying another word. "Could always say the tornado killed him..."

"George, stop." Jorel looked to the demon with worry, moving closer to him and trying to calm him down.

"What was it like, Danny? To be thrown like that?" Matt seemed genuinely curious. All of the band's singer's wounds had been healed over night, so everyone knew that he was fine.

"It was scary? Honestly it happened so fast I didn't really have time to realise what had happened..." Jordon frowned, glaring at the males as they asked questions to the angel with wide grins. They weren't only curious, even if they were, but they also knew this would get to Jordon. As if he didn't feel bad enough for all the shit he caused, and eventually the only person still interested was Jorel, who had changed the subject to flying lessons. Jordon just stayed silent, he didn't want to go onto social media or anything, but he didn't want to listen either.

"Well, it's great that you survived, Danny." Jordon's attention went to Jorel as the bassist stood, stretching his muscles. "You're whole life must have flashed before your eyes." He chuckled, leaving to another part of the bus. Then it was silent. A sad silence, that was only there when everyone had ran out of things to talk about, nothing to distract them from the fact that a lot of people died the night before... That's what everyone was thinking about at different parts of the bus, because there was nothing else to think about.

"Hmm, not really." Jordon's attention went to the angel, who was talking even though Jorel had left. "All I could think about was you." Danny grinned as he looked to Jordon, making the rapper's heart flutter slightly as a small smile crossed his face, knowing that the angel was talking about him. He instantly felt better when both him and the angel moved towards each other, the angel pressing a gentle kiss to his lips that let him know that he had forgiven him. A lot of weight felt like it had been lifted from Jordon's shoulders as he stared into the loving, honey brown eyes of his angel, filled with admiration and forgiveness towards him.


	57. Gravity

Jordon's grin was wide as he pressed his lips to Danny's, leaning into his arms a little more. It was the small opportunity they had in that day to have some sort of interaction without any annoying comments being made about them. It had been months since the storm situation, and the tour was over not long ago. Now, they all sat together in a studio, trying to come up with songs for their fourth record. The change this time was that they were writing together, instead of being separate with their own ideas. Jordon wasn't exactly sure who's bright idea it was for them to write lyrics as a group, but it wasn't doing him any favours when he realised it meant that he had to be more careful about what he did with Danny. Not for any other reason than to avoid the laughs, whistles and yells that always happened when they were caught. 

The rapper sighed unhappily when he heard a whistle not far, from Dylan as he walked in with the beers they had sent him to get. "Shit's gettin' spicy up in here, eh Jordon?"

"Do you fucking mind, Dylan?" Jordon growled, making the latino male chuckle as Danny grinned in amusement, moving to sit forward a bit and stare at the sheet of paper covered in ideas. Jordon internally whined, wanting to have the angel's arms around him again.

"Well, if you want privacy, Jordon, you should wait until you get home." Jorel shrugged, a wide smile on his face as he walked with George to their chairs. Well, they weren't actually chairs, but they were object used to sit down.

"Maybe you should wait until you get home." Jordon grumbled, glaring at the same piece of paper Danny was looking at.

"Dude, this _is_ my home." Jorel chuckled, amused at the bothered friend as he moved to sit on George's lap, Matt being the last one to join the group of friends. The demon smirked with confidence Jordon's way, taunting him by kissing Jorel's cheek. The rapper frowned when no one made a comment about it.

"How come you don't say anything about them?" Jordon bit, much to the amusement of everyone around him.

"Because I'll kill anyone who even thinks about saying any shit about us." George didn't care about anyone seeing him as he placed his hands on Jorel's hips, pulling him further back onto his lap. Nibbling at the fallen angel's neck, who sat quietly with a red tone creeping up his neck.

"I think we should go with this one, it could be a good song live." Matt decided to place the focus back onto music, what they were here to do.

"Yeah, and the tenth anniversary one is definite." Jorel agreed. He was sure that his band mates would agree with him, they needed to do something to celebrate ten years of Hollywood Undead. They couldn't walk around and be like "it's whatever" to all those years. Jorel wouldn't let that happen, and so, the idea of a song to do with their memories of the times they've had up until now, was a winning idea.

"I can't believe it's actually been ten years already." Dylan smiled, a small laugh leaving him as his brain ran through everything that happened within the band.

"I can't believe we've actually _made_ it ten years, nevermind that it has been ten years." George replied, staring ahead of him now to the small coffee table like everyone else was. His attention had been taken from his boyfriend's neck, as he thought back to his own memories. It was silent for a moment, the band all smiling as they remembered the times they'd had. If anyone was to walk in on them, they'd look like they were insane, all grinning at the same piece of paper with a sentimental gleam in their eyes.

Danny sat back on his chair. He was the only one other than Matt who had a chair. His memories of Hollywood Undead were definitely a lot different from everyone else's. Even his memories before being a part of the band. The shock on Jordon's face when he found out that Danny was an angel was something adorable, and the angel would never forget that. The time he had got involved in a fight between Jordon and an angry boyfriend to save him. Or the time he had gone through the effort of American Idol on a dare, and Jordon teased him about it. They all had at a point. 

Then there was the time he was over dramatic and refused to step in for Aron when he wouldn't show up to their performance. The time he took a bullet to save Jordon, too. The rediculous shit that always happened in the studios made Danny chuckle constantly, it was fun. These guys, the band made him completely forget about the fact that he was an angel, or what happened when he was in heaven. They made him forget about what happened before he became an angel too, those memories replaced with new, better ones. Danny was the first one to frown.

He remembered the storm. And having to save Jordon... Again. There had been no danger since then, but the dying fan he had met had changed him. It made him feel a lot more wise, and a lot more respectful, as well as grateful for what he had. It made him want to keep writing, keep making music with his friends so he could give something back to all the people who loyally listened, and all the times he heard or read about fans saying how Hollywood Undead saved their lives made him want to keep rescuing people. With Hollywood Undead, he wasn't only protecting Jordon, but he kept losing feathers. Who cared if the beings in heaven didn't like what he was doing? He was doing a good thing for the people around him.

He still wanted to go back to heaven. Nothing had changed there. He wanted to go back, and he always would want to go back. His honey brown eyes went to Jordon's, sadness filling his chest as he realised the situation he was in. _`He's not who you think he is.'_ Danny's frown grew. He wasn't sure where that voice came from, but he didn't listen to it. "Maybe we could call it Gravity?" He suggested, wanting to distract himself from the negative road his mind had suddenly taken.


	58. Official

"Great, we made a lot of progress today. Now get out." George was shoving his bandmates out the door, and it was funny for the reason why. Jorel was sitting on the stairs, laughing at the horny demon as he tried to get rid of everyone. He had spent most of the day today teasing George with what he wanted, and it was clear that his patience had ran out.

"Can't I at least get my fucking guitar first, dude?" Jordon questioned, reluctant to leave without his instrument.

"You can come back tomorrow and get it. Just get out." George wasn't intending to sound mean, but his jeans felt really tight and he was not only getting irritated by the laughter of people around him, aware of what was going on with him, but he was getting more hot the more Jorel playfully moaned his name, taunting him. With one more shove out the door, George quickly shut the door, leaving the males outside and turning towards the fallen angel.

"Well, that was definitely interesting." Matt chuckled. "Goodnight guys!" The drummer left with a wide grin, Dylan saying a goodbye also before following the bandmate home.

"I think we did good today." Danny chuckled, leaving the home with Jordon, who seemed a little unhappy.

"No thanks to our fucking label." The angel sighed. This album already was more of a challenge than the last two, because they weren't getting much help and were basically on their own with everything.

"Well who said we needed them anyway?" Danny questioned, making the human smirk.

"True. It would just be really great if they could do even one thing for us." Jordon sighed.

"Well, it doesn't seem like they will, so let's just do the best with what we have?" Danny suggested, gaining a nod of agreement from Jordon as they walked to their home.

"It's great to be in our home." Jordon sighed when they got into their apartment, following behind Danny. "Now there's not going to be any fucking shit from anyone to ruin the mood."

"What mood?" Danny smirked. He knew what the human meant, but it was fun to act like he didn't know, or to tease him.

"We kiss and they act like we're a fucking couple." The angel rolled his eyes at the words of the human. What were they meant to assume? Jordon opened his mouth to say something else, but his words left him as the air left his lungs, feeling himself being pushed hard against the door. The feeling of shock leaving him as he felt lips creating a trail along his slightly bearded jawline and down his neck, a small pleasured breath left him at the feeling of the angel's kisses.

"Then let's make it official." Danny purred into the human's ear, the feeling of his warm breath making shivers run down Jordon's spine. A small, breathy moan left him as the angel nibbled lightly on his neck, smirking as Danny backed away to look at him. His eyes were dazed with love as he looked to the angelic face of the singer, moving to press his lips to Danny's in a soft kiss.

"Let's just do that." Jordon smirked out once they separated, his body heating up slightly at the suggestive wink the angel gave him.

Right before leaving him to deal with himself, the angel walking into his own room and letting Jordon stand, semi-aroused at the front door. A wide grin on his face as he looked to his own room, he had planned to sleep as soon as he got home. But plans changed, he guessed.


	59. Who's The Dominant One?

Danny leaned on the counter of the small kitchen with a coffee in his hands, a smirk across his face as his roommate walked out with a tired out expression. "Have fun last night?" He joked.

"Shut up." Jordon muttered, lazily sitting on the stool opposite the angel with a sleepy look on his face.

"Or what? You aren't even able to fight sleep right now." Danny scoffed, turning the kettle on again to boil more water. Jordon would appreciate a coffee, he figured. 

"I'm able enough to fuck you in the ass." Danny chuckled at the reply. Jordon was great in the mornings.

"Are you sure I'd be the one taking dick?" The angel checked, putting the right amount of coffee into a cup as the water finally came to a boil.

"Definitely." Jordon grumbled, accepting the hot drink as it was handed over to him. The small sip he took instantly helping him feel a little bit more alive. But there was still a frown on his face as he looked to the angel, who had teased him enough last night to irritate him in the morning. Who even does that? 

"I'm pretty sure I'm the dominant one." Danny smirked, sitting down on the stool next to Jordon with some toast in hand, taking small bites as he felt the unamused glare of the male, now his boyfriend as far as the night before proved. 

"As far as I'm aware, I'm more masculine than you, not shy at all and way more confident." Jordon replied, a wide grin on his face as he thought he had made a good point. 

"Maybe, but, I feel like reminding you that I'm the one who's always saving your ass from danger like you're some type of defenseless princess." Danny felt like laughing at how quick Jordon's smile fell back into a frown, biting into his toast again as a distraction from laughing at the human's reaction. 

"How does saving me count for anything towards being dominant? I'm definitely the one in control, for sure." Jordon knew his words weren't strong at all, he wasn't very convincing. 

"Even though you're the one who shoves toys up his ass?" Danny snorted. "Even _with_ that fact, _you're_ the dominant one?" Jordon felt his cheeks heat up as a blush of embarrassment crawled up his neck. 

"... Yes..." Jordon replied quietly, his eyes staring into his coffee to avoid eye contact. He didn't want to give Danny the satisfaction of knowing that he had won this little battle, not that he had won it. 

"Even though I'm the one who is always doing this..." Danny moved slighty, placing an arm over the human's shoulders and changed his angle so he could comfortably kiss and nibble at Jordon's neck. "Even if _I'm_ the one _always_ turning _you_ on, you're the dominant one?" Danny's soft voice let out a small growl, nibbling on the human's ear a little harder than he had along his neck. 

"Even with all that, yes." Jordon shifted slightly as he cleared his throat, unable to move because of the strong grip of his angel's arm over his shoulders. A small lump formed in his throat as he felt his body heat up slightly at the tingling feeling of Danny's breath on his body, making him shiver slightly whenever the angel's mouth crossed any certain sensitive areas for him. 

"I guess we'll have to find out when it happens, won't we?" The angel smirked, being brave and quickly pressing his hand to Jordon's material covered crotch. The rapper's light eyes were wide as he felt the hand disappear from him as soon as it was there, his dick hardening as if it was on command. The angel gave a mischievous wink as he got up and walked away, a wide grin on his face as he knew Jordon's eyes were on his ass as soon as he decided to leave and have a shower. Who was the dominant one?


	60. Music Video Ideas

"Maybe we should go here, to the bar we used to go to?" George suggested, gaining a nod from his partner in agreement.

"That would be good." Jorel had a wide smile across his face, remembering all the details he could for the music video of Gravity. Other people had chipped in to, their own sides of the stories being added in also. "I'm going to go get us beers." The male left, walking through his studio and letting the men work without him for a small moment.

"Danny!" Jordon frowned at the kiss the angel placed on his cheek. The 'awe's that followed made his frown grow.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" Danny smirked, enjoying the flustered look that crossed his lover' s face. "I don't care who knows you're mine, Jordon. You shouldn't care either." The rapper remained quiet, not trusting himself to say anything. 

"He's right, Jordon. You shouldn't care at all." Dylan teased.

"Just because you aren't getting any." Jordon huffed. Folding his arms for only a brief moment before he was lifted onto Danny's lap, feeling pleasure course through him at the feeling of kisses on the back of his neck. Jordon smirked, relaxing slightly at the good feeling and maybe slightly forgetting the fact that there were other men in the room as he moved to place his lips against Danny's, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck.

"What did I miss?" The question from Jorel was what made Jordon reluctantly pull away, watching the honey brown eyes, dazed with love, look at him with adoration and want. He grinned, feeling as though he had the upperhand suddenly, but it was taken away from him by the mood killers, his friends.

"They were about to get it on." Matt chuckled, accepting the drink from the bassist with a smile.

"Fuck off, Matt. You're the biggest fag here." Jordon playfully snapped. He wasn't as frustrated about anything they said anymore, he had Danny as his official boyfriend, so it didn't matter to him as much.

"Even if there's two gay couples here and I'm single?" Matt questioned, an eyebrow raised. "How does that even make sense?" 

"It just does because it's you." Jordon smirked, placing another quick kiss on Danny's lips before moving back to his own seat.

"Guys, we should get going soon. That parking lot won't be empty forever, and it already was a lot of work to convince them to give us the time." Jorel suddenly brought up.

"Should we go now then?" Dylan questioned. "I need to go home and pick up some stuff first though."

"We do too." Danny agreed. He had to go back and get his mask...He totally didn't forget it on his way here. It was alright, Jordon had forgot his too. The angel's eyes went to the human's crotch briefly, and he smirked to himself. They had a good excuse for forgetting.

"So, let's meet there in half an hour?" Jorel suggested, gaining agreements from his friends. There was only one thing that unsettled Danny about how well things were going. No one had done anything about him constantly going against God. Had they really just stopped caring about him? The more time went on, the less it bothered him. If they had stopped caring, then good, he'd be able to live the rest of his time with Jordon. But Danny's heart hurt slightly at the realisation that that meant not going back to heaven, as strict as it was and as out of place as he felt, that was his home. He was an angel, he belonged there, and he wanted to go back. He always would.

Danny frowned as his eyes went over to Jordon, his heart hurting more. He hoped he'd be able to go home soon, so that he wouldn't get too attached to Jordon. He already was, and he knew it would hurt to leave, but the sooner he did, the better. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten into a relationship with the human... 

_'He's not who you think he is.'_ Danny's frown grew at the voice in his head, repeating those words to him again...


	61. Too Late

Danny parked the car away in the corner of the lot, empty like Jorel had said it would be. It was strange to see such a big place so empty. A few cars sat around, but they were away out at the corners of the building, and the big space was definitely fit for a few scenes for the music video.

"I'm so fucking bored." Jordon complained, leaning against one of the pillars with a loud breath. Danny and Jordon had got there early, because that was all they had to do. So now they were stuck waiting for another five minutes for their bandmates to get to them so they could start doing shoots.

"Well, maybe we could do something to pass the time." Danny winked, smirking as he moved to press Jordon against the concrete with his body, a glint in his eye that made Jordon smile. He liked this idea, but as Danny moved to place his lips against Jordon's, he stopped, hearing footsteps not far from them. Danny pulled away, looking to the group of men who approached them, laughing. His eyes narrowed unhappily when he recognised Aron was there as one of them, smirking as if he'd won something.

"What are you doing here?" Danny snapped, he didn't have the patience to deal with the ex-band member right now. But it wasn't the only reason why he was feeling snappy, he didn't like the energy coming from the group of men he was with. They weren't good news and he was quick to recognise them as a possible threat.

"Recording a video, you?" The angel rolled his eyes, his frown growing as he never looked away from the skinny man, a familiar dark energy around him that made the angel feel unsettled. "Good to see you alive, Jordon."

"We're doing a video here, man. Can't you come back another time?" Jordon suggested, keeping a neutral tone as much as he could. Although he didn't like Aron, and he had enough reasons as to why he didn't.

"Sorry, Jordon. No can do." Aron chuckled, stepping forward a slight and stopping when Danny's wings sprouted from his back. A few feathers missing here and there as always. "We're using this place for a video, so you need to fuck off." Danny let out a quiet sigh, pulling out his phone. He didn't want any conflict, so he decided he'd text Jorel, all of the guys, telling them what was happening and to organise another time. It sucked, considering they wanted it out by a certain date, but they had enough days before then.

"No, Aron. We're doing a music video here." Jordon moved past Danny, making worry rise in the angel's heart at the rapper's actions. "So you and your group are going to have to fucking leave."

"Jordon." Danny's voice went ignored. It was a hint to tell the human to shut up, and just let them leave peacefully. But of course, Jordon was never fond of the idea of listening to him.

"Not happening, I don't see a good enough reason why." Aron's arms folded, taking another confident step forward with a wide smirk playing on his face still, enjoying the fact that he was easily getting to the rapper who used to be one of his best friends.

"We're doing shoots for a music video that will celebrate ten years of Hollywood Undead." Jordon snapped, ignoring the worry that he knew the angel was feeling. That this situation would be dangerous. But Aron wasn't dangerous, he knew that much. "Y'know, the world wide successful band that Jorel made?" Aron's cocky grin only faltered slightly at the comment, and as his hand went to his pocket, Danny's eyes grew wide. He knew what was going to happen.

But as he quickly spread out his wings as a fast instinct to rescue Jordon, he felt two strong pairs of arms grab onto them, stopping him from moving. His eyes widened more as he tried to pull away, struggling against the males as he realised that he had been paying so much attention to what Aron was doing, that he hadn't thought about the other males that had joined him. "Jordon!" Danny yelled out, pulling against the males more, and groaning in pain when they twisted his wings.

"Stop fucking struggling bitch." He heard one of the men insult him, making him almost scream in pain as he felt his wing twist almost to the point of breaking. His eyes shut tight for a small moment before he looked to Jordon, his eyes watering at the pain as anxiety spiked his heart. Danny struggled more desperately when Jordon tried to throw a punch towards Aron.

"Jordon!" Danny yelled out even louder, horror and dread filling his heart as he watched the knife Aron had on him plunge into the rapper's stomach. The angel struggled more, breaking free seconds later when the men were attacked. His eyes went to George, the demon being the one to help him as Jorel ran to protect Jordon from a second stab, fighting off the ex-singer.

"D-Danny?" Jordon whimpered, pain and fear mixing together in his voice as he dropped to his knees. Danny's eyes only grew bigger as he ran over to the rapper, his heart aching as he helped him to his feet.

"Danny, get out of here, now!" George demanded. The angel didn't waste a second on doing as he was told, his wings disappearing as he ran as fast as he could to his car, leaving the demon and fallen angel to fight while he focused on getting Jordon help. 

" Jordon, hold on okay? I'm going to get you to a hospital..." Danny started the car, looking over to the human who's eyes were dull, almost lifeless, his breaths short, barely even breathing. "Jordon?" His eyes watered as he noticed the blood that started to spill out and seep into the fabric.

"No..." Danny's voice cracked, his heart being put through a pain he had never felt for a long time. He stared out at the road in front of him, driving as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. He had to get Jordon to a doctor before it was too late...


	62. Failure

"Help! Please!" Danny yelled out as he pushed the door open roughly, carrying a barely conscious Jordon in his arms. A few nurses quickly ran up to him with a gurney, him gently, but quickly placing Jordon on it.

"Danny?" No one could hear the words that left Jordon, as he was too weak to have any volume. But Danny was able to see that Jordon had tried to speak.

"It will be alright, Jordon. They'll save you." Danny was trying to persuade himself more than Jordon, as the man was basically unconscious and he wasn't entirely sure if he heard his words of support. But it didn't matter as the nurses ran with a doctor into the emergency ward, getting to work immediately. Danny was left alone now, and so, even with other people around him, he allowed himself to cry. Pacing with anxiety and guilt consuming him, biting his lip as his he shaked. His fists clenched and his bit onto his lip harder, almost drawing blood as he shut his eyes tighter. It was his fault. He wasn't fast enough, or careful enough, and now Jordon was hurt. It was the first time he failed his mission in protecting Jordon, and it felt like he had been stabbed along with the human. His phone was blowing up in his pocket, he knew by it vibrating, but he ignored the messages of his friends and went straight to the most important number, calling Jordon's mother and telling her what happened. 

And after a few more hours, there was still nothing to be heard. No one knew what had happened, or if Jordon had made it. It wasn't long after the call that Jordon's mother got there, asking every single nurse and doctor for the location of her child, and soon his siblings had appeared too. Then, not long after, the rest of the band showed up, all worried for the injured male also.

Danny was exhausted a few hours later, his tears never stopped and he welcomed the comfort given to him by the band. The hug Jorel held him in only comforted him a little as waterfalls fell from his eyes, quietly crying as he stared at the dull blue ground with empty eyes. His attention went to the doctor that approached them, a serious look on his face. 

"Jordon Terrell will be fine." There weren't any words to express how happy Danny was about hearing that. How relieved he was that Jordon would live. "He just barely made it, if it was even a few second later, he would have died." The man explained, Jordon's mother looking over to Danny with a grateful expression. "He's resting."

"Well, can we see him?" The worry in Jordon's mother's voice made Danny's heart clench. Even hearing that he was fine was still not enough to stop a parent from worrying, and the doctor nodded, a nurse showing her the way.

"Which one of you is Danny?" The doctor asked.

"He is." George pointed over to the angel, the relief of knowing his friend would be alright evident in his voice.

"Mr Terrell kept saying your name, you can visit too if you like. But it may be a while before he wakes up." Danny gave a small nod to the doctors' words, getting up and following the direction of the nurse and Jordon's mother. Although he was relieved and happy to know that the rapper would live, the guilt he felt destroyed him completely as he stood in front of the door to Jordon's room.


	63. The World Still Needs More Charlie Scene

Jordon's blue eyes were wide as soon as he woke up in complete darkness, the pain he felt, or lack of pain rather, in his stomach making him feel sick, and confused. He couldn't see anything, everything was black...Apart from three lights. One flickering at the end of its life, the area felt heavy, depressing. As if something bad had happened, but even with the lights, he still couldn't see anything. The didn't light up anything even though they were on. Useless. 

"Danny!" He frowned, he heard a voice yelling out the singer's name. But, who's voice was it? It wasn't anyone he knew, for sure, but it still felt familiar. But it felt strong, powerful... And broken... What was going on? He jumped when another light flickered on, this one actually lighting something up, a body. But before he could even figure out what to do with that new piece of information, he woke up again. This time in a hospital room, the pain in his stomach quickly attacking him.

"He's still resting, we'll call you when he wakes up. Just, give us some family time for a while, okay?" Jordon frowned, hearing his brother's voice. His vision was still blurred slightly, and he looked over to the door, waiting for his vision to clear and smiling when he recognised the blonde hair of his angel.

"Jordon, you're awake." He heard the happy tone of his mother, and gave a confused smile.

"Yeah... I am..." Jordon cringed as talking hurt, his voice weak and forcing him to cough, causing pain to spasm around the wound in his stomach.

"Shh, Jordon. Don't stress yourself out." His mother replied. Jordon appreciated the support, giving his mother a warm smile before looking over to Danny, being blocked by his sibling. 

"Can I talk to Danny, alone, for a minute?" Jordon didn't cough this time, but it still felt like his voice was on fire.

"Of course..." His mother seemed hesitant to leave, but she did anyway along with his siblings, passing Danny and closing the door behind him.

"Hello guardian angel." Jordon grinned, happy to see Danny for a brief moment before noticing the sadness in his eyes. "What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry, Jordon..." The injured male gave a confused frown, but stayed silent as Danny tried to explain himself. "I failed, I'm such a shitty angel. I can't even protect you." Danny let out a weak sob as he sat down on the chair Jordon's mother was previously sitting on.

"Hey, that's not true. Look at all the times you've saved me before this? From a dude, from a demon, from a tornado." It hurt to talk, and his voice was croaky. But he wanted to get his point across. "You even saved me now too, maybe you couldn't stop Aron, but you managed to stop me from dying."

"I could have stopped Aron, and I didn't. That's the problem." Danny let out a shaky sigh, letting the feeling of shame he felt for himself pour out.

"You still saved me. That's what matters." Jordon replied, a slight cough leaving him as he felt like he had talked to much. "You gave the world the pleasure of more Charlie Scene." He tried to joke, proud of himself when the smallest of smiles crossed his angel's face.

"The world still needs more Charlie Scene." Danny agreed, wiping his bright red eyes of tears. Jordon smiled a little wider, his eyes showing that he wanted something. 

"I'd kiss you, but I can't really move..." Jordon chuckled a little, and Danny joined slightly, wrapping the injured male's hand in his own. His warm brown eyes locked onto the light blue ones that, even though were a cold colour, were warm too with emotion, the blonde's smile grew a little as he leaned over, pressing his lips to Jordon's in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you, Jordon." Danny whispered against the human's lips. Not paying attention to anything other than the feeling of love that felt like electricity channeling through them both through the kiss.

"I love you too, Danny." Jordon pressed their lips together again, loving the feeling of kissing Danny again as much as the first time they had, as if they were the only two to exist in the entire world.


	64. Having Enough Fun?

In the time it took for Jordon to heal, the band had worked together a lot more. Of course it was harder, with Jordon being stuck in hospital for a while, going through all the processes before he was able to leave. And when he was able to, no one put much strain on him, and they forced him not to put so much strain on himself. Danny was pretty sure that the thing the rapper hated the most was the time he had to spend being sober, he was warned not to drink alcohol until he was fully healed. It definitely didn't help his mood. The plans for a tour were pushed further back than all of them had hoped, but when Jordon was finally told he was well enough to be touring, they starting booking shit again.

"I wish I could have a fucking drink." Jordon grumbled, sitting on the sofa next to the angel, who was quietly watching the television screen. Danny smirked slightly, hearing his words.

"Well, you can when you get better." Danny replied, shifting himself so he was more comfortable and stretching his arm across the sofa and behind Jordon.

"I've had basically no fucking fun ever since I got stabbed." Jordon scowled. "If I ever see that dickhead again he won't survive long enough to see the sunrise."

"That's the problem? Fun?" Danny questioned, raising his eyebrow as he finally turned his head to look at the wounded male. Jordon didn't give any response, but that was a silent 'yes.' "Well, let's make it fun?" 

"What did you have in mind?" Jordon gave a bitter smirk. "You know I can't do fuck all right now."

"It's more what I can do." Danny's smirk was more confident, flirtatious. Jordon gave him a curious look, right before he was surprised by the kiss pressed to his mouth. He wasn't really sure why he was still surprised by the kisses from his angel, but he was, because every time felt like electricity was coursing through him. He felt Danny smirk against his lips once he started responding, a small gasp leaving him as he felt the singer's hand press on his crotch, slowly palming him through the jeans he was wearing. The small gasp was enough of an opportunity for Danny to shove his tongue into Jordon's mouth, creating a small battle as the rapper eagerly responded, his dick hardening at the rhythmic slow movements of Danny's hand.

"Fuck, Danny." Jordon moaned into the other's mouth, his hips bucking slightly. His wound barely hurt anymore, so the movement didn't hurt him as much as it would have months ago.

"Do you like that?" It was a normal question, but the way Danny whispered it as he started trailing kisses along Jordon's jaw and down his neck drove him insane as his hips jerked again without his control. Even the sound, and feeling his jeans being unzipped made him feel desperate, needing to feel Danny's hand on his dick. He shifted himself around slightly, trying to get more contact with the teasing hand as it moved to palm him through the thinner piece of fabric. A drawn out moan left his throat as his body reacted to the feeling, his body jerking in similar rhythm to Danny's hand as he let out a sharp gasp of pleasure at the feeling of the angel's teeth on his neck, biting the area hard enough to make it red.

"I'll take that as another yes." The angel smirked, sliding his hand into Jordon's boxers and now jerking him off in the tight, small space that the material gave them.

"Shit, faster Danny!" Jordon cursed at the intensity of the feeling, the need to cum into Danny's hand overtaking every part of him as his body started moving faster in eager response to the angel's actions. Danny bit harder on the same area, making Jordon moan out louder as he felt himself get closer and closer to finishing.

"As you wish." Danny quickened the pace of his hand, pressing his lips to Jordon's when the human moaned out again, restarting their battle with his tongue as he moved himself so that he was more over Jordon, trying to avoid his scarring injury as much as possible as he kept on making the rapper feel good. Which he knew he was doing well by the fast, sloppy movements of the male under him, and that being confirmed further when Jordon let out a desperate, needy moan, saying his name as he did so. And soon after that, Danny felt his hand get wet as Jordon covered him in his cum, the angel helping him ride out his orgasm and finally paying attention to his own hard on.

Jordon's eyes were closed as his muscles relaxed, panting heavily as he felt the warm hand leave his spent cock alone. Opening them a few seconds later to find stars in his vision, as well as Danny, now standing with his hand covered in his juices. He closed his eyes again as he took a bigger breath, trying to get more air into his lungs. "Was that fun enough for you?" He gave a weak nod to the singer's question, still breathing heavily as he tried to come back from the feeling of his orgasm. 

"Good, because now I have to take care of myself." Jordon's eyes opened just in time to see the teasing wink that Danny gave him, catching more of his breath as he watched the angel leave to his room. Jordon frowned, he wanted to follow Danny and help him, but it wasn't the exhausted feeling that stopped him, it was the slight pain of his wound that stopped him. He was still healing, and he didn't want to push himself too much. So all he could do, was sit on his position on the couch and watch Danny's closed door with a desire to go and help him.


	65. Leather?

"On tour again." Danny sighed out, staring at the bus. It wasn't the same bus they had used a few times before, but he was sure it was still pretty similar inside.

"I wonder how long it will take before one of us gets sick." Jordon muttered, standing next to the angel with a wide smile that had never left his face since the day before, when Danny had gave him a hand job to help him with his boredom. He didn't really know how he was going to survive touring.

"Well, let's hope it isn't you that gets sick." The angel replied, smiling.

"Why?" Jordon looked over to Danny with a confused look.

"Because you're going to need a lot of energy for this tour." Danny had a suggestive tone to his voice, winking at his friend to help him get the hint of what he had planned. 

"More energy than usual?" Jordon grinned back, his own suggestive tone taking over as he walked to the angel, happy when Danny gently pulled him into a side-hug.

"Definitely." Danny placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling happily. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too." Jordon didn't waste any time in replying, staring into the angel's eyes with an adorable, love struck look.

"Awe!" The smile fell from Jordon's face as he glared at Jorel, the fallen angel walking up to them and ruining the small moment they were having. "So cute!" He grinned, staring at the two. Danny was smiling as well, not bothered by the interruption at all.

"What did I miss?" George wasn't too far behind, Dylan and Matt chatting with him until his attention went to the three, wondering what Jorel had called cute.

"Jordon said the 'L' word." The fallen angel smirked, a teasing tone to his voice which Jordon knew was directed to him. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the red blush creeping up his neck and turning his ears a slightly darker shade.

"Leather?" Dylan questioned, a wide smile on his face as he looked between the frowning Jordon and amused band members.

"Love." Jorel replied, moving to the door of the new tour bus.

"Same thing." Matt muttered loud enough for his friends to hear, causing small amounts of laughter as they all piled into the bus. Even Jordon couldn't help the smile that broke out onto his face as he followed his friends in. But, he still hoped he wouldn't get sick. Considering Danny's suggestion was basically like a promise of some amazing things happening during this tour, he didn't want illness to stop it from happening. Jordon remained smiling for mostly the rest of the day, in a good mood and having good feelings as he messed around with his friends. He felt like this would be a great tour.


	66. After Party Shock

Out of breath, the guys all ran off the stage and into the back. Hurrying to get the drinks waiting for them, and Jordon frowned when he was given a bottle of water when everyone else had been given beers. "Oh, come on! Danny is an angel and even he has a beer!" Jordon complained.

"Danny isn't the one who took a knife to the stomach, Jordon." Dylan pointed out, grinning as he placed his bottle to his mouth. It didn't help Jordon feel better at all, he felt out of place as he drank the water. Sure, it was good for him, but he wanted to get drunk like his friends were. And that feeling only grew when they got to their bus, blaring music loud as they all danced and stumbled around, some sitting down when they felt too exhausted to keep going. The only thing that made him smile was the amount of fun Danny was having, a huge grin on his face as he kept dancing around, having a great time. His smile on faltered when he realised that he wasn't the main reason for his fun, everyone else was.

And for a moment Jordon thought he was going insane, or even deaf, as the music faded out. But when everyone around him stopped and looked around, equally as confused as he was, he knew it wasn't just him being excessively sober. What was going on? A bright light suddenly made him cringe as his eyes were quick to water, closing them for a small moment until the pain stopped and he stared, wide eyed at two angels. One was a male, and the other was a female, and they didn't look happy as they frowned at Danny.

"Mom? Dad?" Jordon frowned even more as he heard the two words that left Jorel's mouth. Noticing only then how much the female looked like him, the difference between his parents and him, were they bright white, perfect wings on their back, very different from the deformed black ones that Jorel suddenly decided to hide at the sight of them. He still felt ashamed of his wings.

"Daniel, there are not enough words in the world to describe how badly you have sinned." The woman hissed, ignoring her son completely.

"What? Why now? I did all that shit before and only now you decide to show up and fuck up the party?" The rapper's eyes grew wide, surprised at how careless the angel was being.

"Daniel! Watch your mouth!" The male angel yelled. Danny stared with wide eyes, suddenly realising what was happening and why they were here... Sort of... "We are here instead of your father because he is too ashamed and hurt by what you have become to face you." It was easy to tell that those words struck a nerve with Danny, a sad, broken look crossing his face. 

"Leaving you was by God's request, believing that you would come around. He sent us down when he realised that you were going to keep straying." Jorel's mother explained.

"Well maybe if he hadn't sent me down to Earth to look after probably the worst person he could have gave to me, this would never have happened in the first place!" Jordon's throat clenched as it felt like he had gotten stabbed again, this time, in the heart. What did Danny mean by the worst person? Why would he say that?

"That was your punishment for attacking an angel!" The lady scolded, making Danny growl as he was about to reply.

"Danny? What do you mean?" Jordon choked out, tears forming in his eyes quickly. The angel looked over to Jordon with honey brown eyes, that grew wide with regret as he saw the hurt look on his face. The angels started talking again, telling off Danny even though he wasn't listening. Until he felt anger crawl into his chest and he turned, glaring in irritation at the two. 

"Fuck off." He growled at them, before looking back to Jordon. But the rapper couldn't stay, quickly getting up and moving past the angels as quickly as he could, muttering a weak 'excuse me' to them. They let him pass, but blocked Danny's way to him, he was grateful for that. His mind and heart hurting too much over what Danny had said.

The angels kept telling Danny off, even if he told them to get lost and that he didn't care for what they had to say. Jorel kept trying to defuse the situation as the rest silently watched, George getting annoyed by the creatures pretty quickly. "Look, you fucking winged pets of God, he said to fuck off, so go back to your perfect fucking leader before I shove your shitty fucking feathers up your ass." George snapped, the angels suddenly paying more attention to the fact that there was a demon.

"That thing is what is corrupting him." One of the angels figured.

"We should get rid off him." The other agreed, thinking that it would be what was best for Danny. But the flawed angel was too focused on trying to at least see Jordon's bunk, he wanted to know if the male was alright. He had to explain himself to Jordon, but it frustrated him that they wouldn't let him pass.

"Fucking bring it." George growled, standing up and taking a step forward, his eyes darkening into a blood red as the urge to kill overtook him. He wasn't interested in killing angels for enjoyment, but they were upsetting the people he cared about, and he wasn't having that.

"One little demon who hasn't even killed an angel before?" The male angel scoffed, taunting the demon as if he wasn't about to rip his throat out.

"Stop it!" All attention went to Jorel as he suddenly yelled louder than anyone else, Matt and Dylan gave each other a look, not entirely sure what to do as Jorel stood up. They only sat forward slightly, ready to defend the fallen angel if they had to. "Stop acting like fucking hypocrites, stop upsetting my friends!" He yelled, finally getting the attention of the parents who ignored him for so many years.

"Jorel, we are here about Daniel. We are not here about you." The male angel replied, a calm tone to his voice as his full focus went to his son. 

"Stop acting as if you never had a son for one fucking moment!" Jorel's voice cracked as he caved in, no longer thinking about why he decided to shout out in the first place. He had wanted to get rid of his parents, persuade them to leave back to heaven without hurting anyone, but the fact that they were parents who abandoned him so many years ago took command over how he acted. "I just want my parents..." Jorel's voice cracked again, small tears falling down his face as he gave a broken glare, hurt and anger mixing together as he looked at the two angels who were meant to raise him.

"Jorel, the reason we abandoned you. It wasn't because of your wings, or the fact that you would never fly, or the fact that you were looked down on by your peers." Jorel's eyes narrowed as he stared to his mother, the one who had decided to talk. But his eyes went wide in horror at what she said next, saying it with a sigh as if it was the hardest thing she ever had to say.

"It was because your father..." She bit her lip, leaning into the touch of the male angel as he gave her support, a caring look on his face as he watched her struggle to get the words it. "Your father is not him." She weakly gestured to the male angel. Jorel felt like he couldn't hear anything else, his brain barely able to even process what was said next.

"Your father is Lucifer..."


	67. Missing

Jay groaned as he tried to fly again, only able to take off for a few seconds before he caught himself on the ground, sort of like if he had tripped. It was the day after his mother told him that his father wasn't an angel, but the angels had disappeared immediately after that before he could ask any questions. "That's why we can't have you." Was all they said to him before telling Danny to get his act together. His eyes shut tight as he breathed heavily, exhausting himself. It was the time between the sound check and the show and he needed something to distract him from everything, he couldn't find any time before this because he was in a tight bus at night, that started driving the morning after. Now was his only time to relieve his mind of everything he had been told.

The didn't even give him an explanation. Just told him that they disowned him because he was the devil's son, they didn't even tell him how that happened. A groan of frustration left him as he tried to fly again, his wings moving at uneven times and making him fall back to the ground. He had lashed out at George just before he came out to this secluded area, and it hurt his heart that he did. It was just another thing he aimed to distract himself as a small cry left him, and when it did, he bit his lip in irritation. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to give in to his emotions. He had learned to never give into them, to hide them away so he would be less of an inconvenience, it was weakness. He wouldn't let himself show how broken he was. He took off again, his wings out of sync as he fell back to the ground and onto his knees, scraping one against a stone and causing it to lightly bleed. "Fuck." He cursed angrily, ignoring the injury quickly and trying to fly again.

Not far from him, Danny watched, sighing at the desperate attempts of the fallen angel. Flying was a good distraction, when you were able to do it, that is. He didn't really know how Jorel was feeling, he had never been in this sort of situation. He always knew who his parents were, and when he ever got hurt by anyone, well...it was never his parents. The whole day had been tense for everyone, Jordon wouldn't listen to him. He acted as if Danny didn't exist, wouldn't let him explain his reason for what he said. If he did, maybe he would understand...

When Jorel lashed out earlier, it was the first time Danny had ever seen the look of a broken heart on George. Everyone agreed that the demon, the person Jorel would be the kindest to right now, should have been the one to tell him of the news they had gotten this morning. Then, when George was too hurt by that, they went to the next best person. Danny. The singer let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he thought over what he would say to Jorel in his head, he didn't even know if the fallen angel would care right now. But he had to know what had happened. Danny took small, quiet steps to Jorel, the male cursing and groaning unhappily every time he tried and failed to fly. "Jorel?"

Jorel frowned as he heard his name, looking over to see Danny. His frown grew slightly as he pushed himself again, trying to fly. Danny only watched for a moment before his friend nearly fell again, this time he caught him and helped him to land peacefully. "What is it, Danny?" His tone was sad, and when he cringed, Danny knew he hated the fact that he had shown sadness.

"Think what you want, but I think being the devil's child is fucking awesome." He muttered, a small, gentle smile on his face as he tried to cheer up the bassist. Jorel's shoulders slumped as he gave in on his defenses, but he still refused to show how much his emotions were controlling him.

"I feel like I don't know anything of what's going on..." Danny stayed silent as he listened to his friend, who kept expressing his thoughts as much as he was comfortable with. "I thought I was just a shitty angel that always fucked up the happiness of others because of my own greed... Now I know my father isn't who I thought, now I know he's pure evil, it all makes sense but doesn't at the same time." Jorel's dark eyes went wide when he felt like he had said too much, looking to Danny with a sorry expression. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you... To all of the guys..."

"We all forgave you a long time ago, Jorel. Don't let the guilt consume you anymore." Danny placed his hand on the fallen angel's shoulder, trying to help Jorel feel less apologetic for everything he had done. "We all love you." He smiled supportively. Jorel wasn't convinced, he still felt like he owed the band more of an apology. He had acted out based on everything fucked up in his life, and he didn't know how to feel about it other than guilty.

"I know it's probably a bad time, and I have no idea if you even care about him anymore, but I feel like you should know this..." Jorel frowned in confusion for a moment. "Aron went missing a few days ago, no one had been able to find him." Danny sighed. And as Jorel's eyes grew wide with a new disbelief on his face, a new guilt, Danny realised that the male did, in fact, still care for Aron.

"Missing? What do you mean?" Jorel questioned, needing a repeat of what was said.

"No one has been able to find him. There's no evidence of him anywhere, he just... Disappeared." Jorel felt his heart ache at the words. Aron was missing. When it sunk in his teeth went to his bottom lip, biting the skin hard enough to tear it and draw blood.

"I can't even do a good job as a fucking gaurdian angel." The singer's eyes went wide for a small moment, realising then that he had more in common with the bassist than he had previously thought. Then he realised how much he couldn't bare being in Jorel's situation. He'd go insane if Jordon went missing, he'd fall apart knowing that the person he was meant to protect was somewhere he didn't know, but definitely in danger. Danny moved to pull the friend into a supportive hug, even if Jorel was hiding how he felt as much as possible, the angel knew how much a hug could do for him.

"We'll find him Jorel. I'll help you, whatever it takes, we'll find him. I promise." Danny said, feeling the bassist accept the hug and wrap his arms around the angel.

"Thank you, Danny." Jorel smiled faintly, happy about at least one thing right now, and that was that Danny was willing to support and help him through everything. But the worry that filled his soul overwhelmed him, every other thought he had now gone, he only had one thing on his mind now. He had to find Aron.


	68. Forget About It

Danny wandered around the stage, trying to think of what he would say to Jordon. How would he apologise and make up for what he did? The angel looked down to his golden mask with lost curiosity. Jordon had been ignoring him apart from when they made their way to the venue, when all he had said was a flat "let's go." His eyes travelled to Jorel and George, they had gotten over the small snap and now the demon was holding his lover close, most likely comforting him about Aron's disappearance if his expression was anything to go by.

"Jordon?" He called the male's name, unable to see much of his expression due the bandana and sunglasses. He could still tell that Jordon held a hurt look even if he couldn't see it though. "I'm so-" 

"Look, Danny, it doesn't matter, I don't care, alright?" The angel closed his mouth when his boyfriend interrupted him. His tone showed that he definitely didn't not care about what Danny had said, he just didn't want to hear what Danny had to say. "Let's just forget about it." He sighed, Danny watching with sad eyes as the rapper made his way to the side of the state, talking with Matt. He was left alone for a brief few seconds, enough time for him to figure out an idea. A small smirk crossed his face as he placed his mask onto his face, hoping this plan would work out.

\---~~~---

Danny smiled wide when he finished off one of their songs, a couple more to go before the show was over. No one had any idea of what he had planned, but he had told the venue team that he needed an extra bit of time when he handed them his mask, finished wearing it for the show. He gave them a small signal, letting them know that he planned to do what he had intended now. "Alright, alright..." Danny grinned wide as he spoke into his mic, taking Jordon's role of talking to the audience. The rapper's confusion was what almost made him laugh as he placed his guitar back on its stand, running back to the microphone and pulling it off its own stand.

"Before we move onto the next song I have something to say." He wasn't one to talk often, on stage and in interviews, not really ever having much to say. The crowd still cheered, even though they didn't really have an idea of what they were cheering for at the moment. "Jordon, you've been ignoring me all day, but now you have no choice but to listen to me." Danny's grin only widened at the unimpressed, but still confused, frown on his boyfriend's face. 

"What are you doing?" Jordon questioned, but not into his own microphone, so no one could really hear what he was saying with the volume of the crowd. The rest of the band watching with entertained interest as the human's eyes grew wide, only slightly backing away as Danny approached him. And faster than Jordon could react, the angel placed his free arm around his waist, Danny's hand on his back as he was pulled into a kiss that sent his heart beat racing, his eyes unable to be any wider in that moment. He was too stunned to even kiss back, feeling the passionate actions of his lover that made him completely forget what was even hurting him. The loud cheering of the audience almost making him go deaf as he felt Danny smirk against his lips, pulling away with a loving gaze in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry for everything I said last night, babe." Jordon automatically forgave him, his eyes still wide with shock. He was pretty sure he wasn't even thinking with his brain, like his heart had just taken control of everything. "Can I take you out on a date to make up for it?" The loud screaming of the audience told him that there were a lot of people who liked this relationship, hearing everything Danny said as he spoke into the mic when he apologised and asked him out. A small, happy smile crossed his face as he looked to the honey brown eyes of his angel with his love glazed blue ones, nodding his head and moving into a tight hug with Danny. 

His cheeks were slightly red as he stood there with Danny for a moment, hearing Johnny say some stupid comment about them before introducing the next song. He felt a longing feeling in his chest as he internally whined, wanting Danny to come back when the angel moved away to pick up his guitar. And the show went on with Jordon in a much better mood, a constant smile on his face as he put his all into the rest of the show.


	69. Starting The Search

"Let's start with what we know, Aron had a bunch of friends he had made music with, so we should definitely ask them what they know." Danny started, sitting on the small sofa of the bus next to the stressed out Jorel. There wasn't really much going on in the bus, everyone was in their bunks, doing their own things and Danny saw this as an opportunity to figure out where he and Jorel should start. "We need to figure out which one would know the most. But right now, we can't do that, it's actually good that we aren't touring long this time."

"Yeah, I say you ask half and I ask half." Jorel pointed out.

"Bad idea." He frowned at Danny's sudden reply. "Remember what happened with Jordon? I nearly had my wings broken off. We'll do them all together, and if you don't want me around, at least have George with you." The fallen angel's eyes went wide in recollection, remembering the danger both makes had previously been in.

"Fine, yeah, we'll do it together. That's much safer." Jorel agreed, frowning as he stared off into the distance. "I hope Aron is alright." 

"We'll find him, Jay." Danny gave a supportive smile, stretching slightly as his eyes roamed the nearly empty bus. There were people up front driving, but they had their own conversation going on and they weren't paying attention to what was being said. 

"Do you think he's..." Jorel sighed, unable to finish the question as his teeth clamped onto his bottom lip again. 

"Don't torture yourself like that, Jorel. We'll find him alive, I assure you." Danny's eyes went to the bunk that George crawled out of, groaning at the discomfort of trying to climb out of such a tiny space. 

"Talking about finding Aron?" He questioned, gaining nods from the two angels. "I'm sure he'll turn up." George shrugged, seeming indifferent as he pulled his phone out. It wasn't something to take to heart, both Jorel and Danny knew that, the only thing that actually had an affect on George's emotions, was when it had something to do with Jorel. If it was anything severe that threatened his lover, he'd let himself show how much he actually cared.

"Danny?" The angel's attention went to Jordon as he climbed out of his own bunk and walked up to them. A dreamy grin on his face. "What do you have planned for our date? And when is it?" Fuck. Danny hadn't thought that far ahead yet...

"It's going to be on our next day off, and until then, I'm keeping it a surprise." Danny winked at Jordon, making the rapper's grin grow as he stared him. Walking up and sitting on Danny's lap with ease, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, which Danny was happy to respond to without a problem.

"Awe!" George teased, getting a glare from the human, annoyed with the interruption. The demon smirked in amusement before glaring back, laughing out when Jordon cowered slightly. Danny didn't blame him, demons were scary, and when they glared at you, playfully or not, it still looked like they could attack and rip your throat out at any second.

"Don't worry, Jordon, I won't let big bad Johnny hurt you." Danny playfully cooed, placing a kiss to Jordon's cheek and making him blush.

"I'll blow your motherfucking house down, bitch. It's not my fault if you don't get out in time." George chuckled, his dark humour being taken lightly as the men all chuckled, Jordon staying quiet and trying to get as much attention as he could from his angel, now in a calm, happy mood as everything started running smoothly again.


	70. No Fun?

Danny was sleepy, but also grinned in the morning as he drank from the coffee in his hand. It had been a few weeks since he had told Jordon about when their date was, and it was enough time for him to figure out something for them to do. He was the first awake, watching as the bus slowed to a stop and finally parked for the day. A soft smile stayed on his face as each of his friends slowly but surely woke up, and each one he made a coffee for. He felt like he was working at Starbucks for a moment as he handed the last one to wake up, Jordon, a coffee, winking at the tired male as he took the drink and sat down.

He had to be patient, he was the one wide awake while everyone else was still trying to focus on being as awake as he was. "So, what do you have planned today, Danny?" Matt asked, curious about what their singer had in mind.

"If I tell you, that ruins the surprise for Jordon." Danny smiled, shrugging as he finished off his drink and folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright, then... Jordon, cover your ears." Matt joked.

"Or you could just find out after it happens, it's not like he's taking you on the date dipshit." Jordon replied, rolling his eyes playfully. "What do you have planned though, Danny?" The rapper's eyes travelled to the angel, who gave him a smirk.

"You'll see." Danny winked.

\---~~~---

Jordon was confused as he stared at the cheap fast food restaurant. Like, it was food, and it wasn't bad. He'd never say no to food, but was that really the most creative thing Danny could come up with? "Burger King?" He couldn't help but voice his words, making Danny chuckle.

"Well, I figured, since this did work one other time with someone else..." Danny teased, chuckling a little at the unhappy frown on Jordon's face. "No, really, you haven't ate anything all day, Jordon. So we're going to eat first, and then do what I have in mind." Danny finally took Jordon seriously, but the male still crossed his arms as the door was held open for him.

"I'm not that hungry." Jordon huffed, his stomach grumbling loud enough for Danny to hear and make him laugh.

"It seems like you are." He smirked, letting Jordon walk past him and letting the door close after.

And after they ate, which Danny had paid for, the angel had left Jordon standing outside and waiting for him to get something. He had said that they would be able to go to what he had planned once he had done one thing first, and it confused Jordon as he scrolled through his phone after a good five minutes. What did Danny even have to do? Jordon's curiosity peaked when he noticed the singer walking back with a bag filled with something, he wasn't entirely sure what.

"Danny, what are we doing here?" Jordon frowned once they got to their location, the playful, but mischievous grin on Danny's face adding to his confusion. They stood in a back alley next to someone's garage door, and Jordon's blue eyes grew wide when Danny pulled out spray cans from the bag. So that was what he had bought... "Uh, you want us to tag the door?" The rapper grinned as he figured that out. "Wouldn't that get us in trouble?" He quickly added. It wasn't that he was afraid to get in trouble, he just wasn't sure why this was what Danny had in mind.

"Come on, Jordon. You can't tell me that after all the _harmful_ trouble we've been through, you don't believe we need to cause some lighthearted trouble?" Danny persuaded, handing Jordon one of the cans and shaking up his own one.

"This should be fun." Jordon smirked, shaking up the can a little before taking the cap off, thinking of something he wanted to create for a small moment before going ahead and colouring the plain garage door.

\---~~~---

Jordon laughed, out of breath only a little as he ran with Danny away from the art they had made. He didn't want to get caught and neither did the angel, even if he was pretty sure Danny would be able to persuade police officers that they had permission. It was definitely fun, Jordon could finally decide. And if the person that appeared didn't like the detailed art of a bloody skull wearing a bandana with a couple roses around it (plus a few badly drawn penises), then whoever they were would be considered the most boring person in the world.

"How about we go bowling?" Danny suggested, checking the time and realising they still had a few hours before they could go back to the bus. There was nothing stopping them, but Danny really wanted to spend more time outside and having fun. Jordon's grin widened as he agreed, walking with the angel into the nearby building and paying for it.

"Hey, Danny!" The angel smiled as he noticed George and Jorel, both having a similar idea to him it seemed.

"Hi." He smiled, quickly fixing his shoe and chuckling as he heard the three men talking. Jorel seemed happier today, and he was glad that George was able to take his mind off everything going on.

"George, I bet I can beat you." Danny's smile grew at the challenge Jordon started, laughing when the demon agreed to the challenge.

\---~~~---

It was a competitive game. And Danny, although he had lost, felt happier that he had. Jordon's reaction to losing was funny, as well as the battle of wits he was having with the victorious demon. It left the two angels to laugh as they watched the two playfully argue, neither really taking the game seriously at all.

"What the hell?" George frowned as he entered the bus, being shocked by loud music and the two males, who he believed really didn't do anything the whole day, partying and drinking, as well as smoking, with a couple girls around them. But his surprise faded quickly as he grinned, finding his way to the drink and passing it around to the rest of the guys with laughter. The idea of partying had lessened since they first started the band, but that didn't mean they wouldn't get drunk and have fun every once in a while.

Jordon laughed as he did a lazy effort of dancing, opening the bottle of alcohol and ready to drink from it. Frowning childishly when it was taken from him by Danny, his boyfriend smirking and drinking from the bottle before placing it on a nearby table out of Jordon's reach. "You're still healing, Jordon. No alcohol yet."

"I don't even feel any pain anymore." Jordon scoffed, pouting as Danny gave him a silly smile. "You're no fun." He spoke, just loud enough for Danny to hear. A look of mischief gleamed in Danny's honey eyes again, but they held a different kind of mischief to what they had before, Jordon realised. 

His pout faded into a smile as Danny raised a hand to his face, gently cupping it and stroking along the rapper's cheekbone with his thumb. A dazed smile quickly took over Jordon's features as he stared into Danny's eyes, entranced by the interaction as the singer's head moved forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle, loving kiss. But when he pulled away, Jordon decided that it wasn't enough, moving his head to catch his boyfriend's lips in another kiss, his arms moving to wrap themselves around Danny's neck.

The angel smirked at the actions of the rapper, moving forward with enough strength to press Jordon against the wall of the bus behind him. The rapper gasped out and Danny took that as an opportunity to push his tongue into Jordon's mouth, causing them both to let out similar moans of pleasure and momentarily forgetting about the people behind them, still dancing and laughing under the influence of alcohol and smoke. Danny's grin never left his face as he moved one of his legs in between Jordon's, pulling away with the mischievous look in his eyes only growing. He moved forward again after taking a moment to let himself and his lover get their breath back, Jordon still panting lightly as he created a trail of kisses from the human's mouth to along his jaw and down his neck. Finally moving upwards to nibble on his ear and ignoring the whistling noises directed to them as he stopped with a wide grin.

"Am I still no fun?" Jordon shivered at the feeling of Danny's warm breath on his ear, his mind overwhelmed with all the good things he was feeling all at once as he moved to press his lips to the angel's once again.


	71. Sharing A Bunk

"I can't wait to get back home." Danny gave a sympathetic smile to Jorel, feeling bad for the male as worry and sadness displayed itself in his eyes. He was still worried about the fact that he had no idea where Aron was.

"We'll find him, Jorel. Alright?" Danny gave the male a small side-hug, showing that he had his back.

"But like, where could he be?" Jorel sighed, leaning back on the sofa with a frown, he was tired, and it showed.

"Maybe we should check his apartment if you still have keys for it?" Jorel frowned, trying to remember if he still had the spare keys for Aron's home.

"I think I do, but I have no idea if he changed his locks or not." Jorel shrugged, eyes going to the small TV as George messed around with it, placing a movie into the CD slot. Danny felt like it would be another horror movie, and it made him smile a little, knowing that would be a distraction from everything going on with Jorel right now. He didn't even seem bothered about the situation with his parents anymore, like that had been pushed to the side to the point that he didn't even know about it. Aron was a bigger priority for him right now, Danny understood.

"What are we watching?" Jordon questioned, joined by Dylan and Matt, as well as a few other people who toured with them, the driver still at the front. The rapper smiled as he sat next to Danny.

"No idea, George?" Jorel replied.

"I don't know either. It's just one of those old empty DVDs people used to put bootlegs in, it didn't have anything on it." He frowned as he looked back to the screen, waiting for something to appear. Danny's assumption was right as far as he could tell as something that looked like an old, crappy horror movie appeared on its main menu. Jordon's eyes closed in tired out boredom, hoping that something would come of shutting them. But when he accepted that nothing was going to help him he glared at the movie as it started to play, looking over to Danny with a wide grin as he had an idea.

"Hey, babe." Danny chuckled, surprised for only a moment as Jordon climbed onto his lap. The rapper only gave a small smile before putting his attention to the movie, but he was only half watching it. Five minutes in his grin grew, as he started moving around on Danny's lap, pretending as if he was trying to get comfortable. "You alright there, Jordon?" Danny chuckled out, his eyes showing slight arousal at the actions of his lover.

"Hmm, not really." Jordon smiled, moving to kiss Danny and place his hand on the angel's crotch. "Care to help me?" A small, horny groan left Danny as he stared into the taunting light eyes of the rapper. His attention going to the demon straight after, who frowned at him with a "take it somewhere else" look. Not because he was actually interested in the movie, but because he didn't want to see his friends fucking in front of him. Danny smirked, moving Jordon so that they could both leave to Jordon's bunk, kissing passionately along the way. Jordon was happy his friends had stayed silent about it as they dissappeared into his own little space. 

The tiny area made it hard to move around, but it never stopped them from undressing each other, Danny making sure that Jordon moaned each time he got rid of an article of clothing. "Danny!" Jordon whined out, moving his hips around as he tried to get his dick to touch with the angel's even slightly. His hard on still covered by his boxers. 

"What do you want, baby?" Danny grinned, moving his head so his teeth could latch onto Jordon's neck, nibbling lightly and making Jordon moan out loud enough that he was sure they guys heard them. He didn't even care, wanting them the hear how good the angel was making him feel.

"I want your dick..." Jordon gasped out, a hard bite on his neck sending his hips bucking again, this time high enough for their covered crotches to meet. Danny groaned at the feeling, his hand travelling to Jordon's boxers and then to his own, getting rid of both final pieces of clothing.

"Well, what are you going to do to earn it?" The angel smirked, the devious look in his eyes making Jordon's widen as he stared to the male above him with need. A small whimper left him for a moment, before he moved his hand to Danny's dick, closing his eyes and wrapping his hand around the leaking erection and making the angel moan out as he felt Jordon's thumb move around his tip, the feeling of his precum being spread around making him shake in desire. Jordon smiled at the sound, feeling proud of himself for being able to make the angel feel good, and ending up joining Danny in his moans as the angel's hips shifted rhythmically downwards, their cocks touching everytime Jordon's hand stroked Danny the right way. "Fuck, Jordon." Danny growled, picking up his pace as he took slight control over his movements, his teeth biting onto Jordon's ear as the feeling of pleasure grew. The feeling of an orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach as his hips slammed down, almost making Jordon cry out in desperation to have his own dick touched. 

Danny growled as the feeling in his stomach started journeying down to his dick, making him slam his dick against Jordon's with more force and desperation. "Danny." Jordon breathed out, eyes flashing open at the loud groan, that quickly became a relieved moan that left Danny's throat. A gasp of surprise left Jordon at the unexpected feeling of Danny's cum pouring onto his dick, but when it registered with his brain what it was, another desperate whine left him as he wriggled his hips around. 

Danny sighed as his hips kept jerking, slowly coming to a stop when the feeling of finishing faded out into a satisfied pleasure. A smirk left him as he breathed heavily, his eyes going to Jordon's cum covered cock and wrapping his hand around his lover's still erect dick. "Guess I should return the favour." Danny winked, and it was the last thing Jordon saw before his eyes closed again, grunting slightly as his hips jerked along with Danny's movements, trying to hold back his own orgasm as he felt it approaching embarrassingly early. But it was no use as he yelled out Danny's name and a moan followed after, his body releasing his own fluids as he kept eagerly moving his hips, the thought of his cum mixing with Danny's driving him insane.

"Already, Jordon?" Danny smirked, but also in genuine surprise as his hand got covered in the rapper's cum, watching as the human panted heavily, trying to get his breath back as his muscles slowly relaxed. "I thought you'd last longer than that." The angel teased.

"Shut up." Jordon muttered, his cheeks red, partially because of what had occurred and partially because he felt humiliation from finishing so quickly. The last thing he heard was Danny's amused chuckle before he passed out, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	72. Demon Inside

As soon as the bus stopped back at their home Jorel was the first to run out of the bus, not even waiting to know when their show was. George quickly followed, just catching the information he needed before he chased after the bassist. Danny smiled to Jordon, placing a small kiss on his lips before he moved to follow the two as well. He knew where Jorel was going, and so, he had to follow to help him find all of Aron's friends. His determination was something surprising to Danny, he didn't really know how he would feel if he was protecting someone like that, but he could admire Jorel's dedication.

But after a while of asking around, it was sort of hopeless. The idea of asking friends had quickly become a waste of time, because police would have most likely asked anyway. And the distaste on each of the missing musician's friends when they saw them, as well as when they asked, showed clearly that they shared the same feelings towards the band as Aron did. "Is there a point in looking?" George had given up, and was just joining now because of the risk Jorel could possibly be putting himself in. 

"Well, let's just check with Jimmy, and we can figure out what to do from there." Jorel sighed, doubt and worry both sharing an expression on his face as he went to the bar one of Aron's friends had mentioned.

"What the fuck do you want?" He narrowed his eyes unhappily when he noticed the three, glaring at Jorel as he walked up to him first, George and Danny carefully following.

"I just want to ask you about Aron." Jorel replied, frowning. He didn't really want to waste anymore time than he had to talking to this guy.

"Why do you even care? You kicked him from his own fucking band and replaced him with this asshole." He gestured to Danny, making the angel shift. He wanted to snap, say he was way better for the band than Aron was, but he bit his tongue. Instead looking to his shoes as the two men talked.

"I'm not here to argue, Jimmy. I just want to know the last time you saw him so I can find him?" The man took a mouthful of the drink in his hands, glaring as if he was trying to figure out if Jorel was being serious or not.

"Fine. If it gets him back to us, the last time I saw him he said he wasn't feeling okay and left for his home, and then he was reported missing a while after that." He admitted, rolling his eyes at the sudden hopeful look on the fallen angel's face. "He was acting off before that, like, really out of character. I didn't expect him to attack anyone, especially not Jordon."

"He never seemed like the type to attack like that..." George was the next one to frown, his shoulders tensing at the topic as he was reminded of it. Of course, there was something demonic going on with Aron, he could tell that much, but he doubted that controlled all of the musician's actions.

"He isn't. Just find him, please?" Jimmy sighed. "I'm done talking to you. If I ever see you again, it better be with Aron." He warned, walking away with his drink and joining into some other conversation.

"So, Aron's apartment?" Danny suggested, even if he already knew the answer by Jorel's sudden run out of the door.

\---~~~---

"I'm pretty sure this could get us arrested..." Danny's first thought to be voiced when they made it to the apartment. Staring at the worn out door as Jorel dug out the keys he had picked up in the time they had travelled around, checking to see that they had fit.

"I have a key to the apartment. It's not breaking and entering if I have a key, and they can't arrest you just for entering." Jorel muttered, hearing the door click unlocked.

"There isn't any police tape either." George pointed out, taking his lover's side on the discussion.

"And you don't think that's even a little suspicious?" Danny's expression fell into one of caution, uncomfortable about being ignored by both males. He really had a bad feeling about being in this apartment, and it wasn't the risk of being arrested that made him feel that way. The apartment even looked fine, like, there were no signs of a struggle at all. Did Aron even make it home before what ever took him got to him?

"Hey!" The angel jumped slightly, his brown eyes looking fearfully over to the door that led to a small bedroom probably. Aron stood there, grinning his usual grin and leaning on the framing as if he wasn't missing at all and wasn't making people worried sick.

"Aron? What the fuck? You've been making people worried for months and your just sitting your ass in here this whole time?" Danny's eyes never left Aron, still feeling cautious as he kept getting that bad feeling. But he always had bad feelings around Aron, so he didn't really know what was about to happen.

" Yeah, I just went through a... Rough time." Jorel nodded, his worry fading as he gave a relieved chuckle to the male.

"Well, remember to actually tell everyone that you're okay. Don't make me worry like that again, okay? Be safe." The fallen angel replied, his tone happier now that he knew Aron was fine, and George seemed to believe that too as the two started to leave.

"Sure thing, Jorel." Aron laughed out. Jorel froze in shock for a moment, glaring as he looked back to the person not far from him. Danny's view travelled to everyone, moving next to his friends to help them in case something was to go wrong. There really wasn't something right here...

"You're not Aron..." The angel tensed up a little, realising now what Jorel suddenly had too. Whatever this was, and whoever this was, they weren't the old Hollywood Undead singer. 

"Come on, Jorel! Of course I am!" Laughed out 'Aron,' behaving as if Jorel was being rediculous. But he wasn't fooling anyone now, and Danny felt like this creature knew that.

"Aron always called me Jay, never Jorel." An angry look crossed over the fallen angel's face as he stood slightly taller, taking a small step forward as he pointed out the one thing that had never changed in his time of knowing the real Aron. "Stop hiding." He growled out, the person giving in as he smirked, changing his appearance from the human's to what he really was. Fear hit Danny's heart like a ton of bricks as he stared on at the demon, the same one who had cut his wing, almost in half a long time ago, as it grinned evilly. It didn't even care that it had gotten caught in its lie.


	73. Time Is Ticking

"Where is Aron?" George spoke first, the only one who wasn't phased by the demon as it taunted them all just by standing there.

"Where is he not?" The demon smirked, its blood red eyes focusing onto George's. It was an instinct the rapper felt as his eyes transformed their colour too, a blood red swirling in his own.

"Don't even fuck with me right now, where is that bitch?" The blue masked rapper snapped, standing in front of the fallen angel only slightly, ready to fight if he had to. Even though he wanted to anyway.

"A demon caring about a human?" The creature laughed, his reaction hurting the ears of both angels, even though it affected Jorel less than Danny. There was still a faint ringing in his ears even after the thing finished laughing, revealing clearly its insanity." First, you deny the desire to kill an angel, and now, you've fully proved how humans can never efficiently replace a full demon."

"Shut the fuck up." The older snapped. "What do you even want with the human anyway?"

"There are too many inhumane creatures around, too many of them being disgusting filth with hideous wings." The demon's eyes leaked as he looked over to the two angels in the room, enjoying the fear he got from them as it fed him. "I am one of the demons Lucifer sent to execute them all."

"What did Aron do wrong to deserve this? You couldn't find another way to kill me?" Jorel's voice was nowhere near as strong as his boyfriend's, but the question still remained the same. The words of the vile creature not far from them made Danny hesitate about his own wings, ready to get out of there using them, but he didn't want to risk it again...

"He did nothing wrong and nothing right, he's living an average ineffective life. All he is, is bait for an easy target." The demon moved from its leaning position, making Danny stand straighter as he grew even more tense, ready to fight even if he knew he wasn't strong enough.

"Living? So he's still alive?" The evil creature laughed at Jorel's hope.

"Not for long. He'll die with you." It almost sang out the words.

"Tell us where he is, now!" The singer didn't want to be there any longer, but his demand went ignored for a small moment. His heart racing as a sudden movement travelled faster than his eyes could follow, George suddenly having his hand tightly wrapped around the demon's throat and making it gag slightly as it choked.

"Where one pathetic waste met another." George growled angrily at the comment, his eyes burning and never leaving the younger demon as he moved to land a strong hit to its face. It laughed out as Jorel ran out the door, Danny following him and leaving George to do whatever he had to to the other demon. He knew that the older male could handle himself as he hurried with Jorel to the location where he first met Aron.

\---~~~---

It was interesting to the angel to see where Jorel first met Aron. It was a peaceful place hidden out of the way of everyone, but just because it was peaceful didn't mean it was pretty. It was an old abandoned building that looked as though it could cave in at any minute, it looked really creepy too and Danny hesitated as he followed Jorel inside, the fallen angel running up the stairs without stopping once. The angel's heart missed a beat in fright as the rotted stairs broke at the weight put onto them, making it a big distance to jump.

"Aron!" The worried cry of his fellow band member made Danny quickly reach a decision as he took a small leap, pulling himself up onto the step and carrying on to where the bassist had went. The stair he had latched onto following the rest of the steps that had broken beforehand.

When he found Jorel in one of the rooms, on his knees with Aron in his arms Danny thought for a brief moment that he had found the male's body, but that concern left him when a shaky hand reached out to touch Jorel's cheek. Aron was alive, but just barely. He was battered and bruised and looked dangerously ill. Danny's own look of worry crossed his face as he heard someone run up the stairs, breathing heavily as they made their way to him. His worry only grew as he recognised the beaten expression of his friend. "What happened?" 

"Demons were trying to attack you both the whole way here." A look of alarm on the angel's face made George smile as his eyes slowly faded back to their icy blue. "I got rid of them, no need to worry."

"I fucking hate demons." The attention went to the fallen angel on the floor, holding a barely breathing Aron in his arms as he started to get up. An angry glare on his face as he looked to George, Aron now unconscious because of the safety he now felt in the hold of his guardian angel. "It's fucking things like you that did this shit to him."

"Jorel, I didn't-"

"Fuck off, George." Danny felt uncomfortable as he watched everything happen. Jorel was upset and hurting, and he turned to George and accused him, all because he was the same species as the things that had done this to Aron. He only watched as tears fell from Jorel's eyes. "I should never have talked to you once, all you've fucking done is bring trouble. I'm done with you." He snapped, his shoulders shaking as he moved Aron around slightly, leaving to his car nearby.

George was left speechless, and Danny felt the same. He didn't know whether to go after Jorel and comfort him, try to tell him that George didn't do anything, or if he should stay and comfort the broken friend in front of him. How do you even comfort a demon? Surely they hated the idea of comfort when they were upset. But Danny didn't even know demons could get upset or even hurt until he noticed the tears falling from his friend's eyes. George was actually crying. A demon was crying. He had no idea what to do with the situation at all as he awkwardly stood there with the demon, grateful when George started leaving the decaying building.

The singer's heart hurt for both males, and it made him think to his own relationship with Jordon. His phone had texts with silly jokes and requests for him to come home already, it pulled a small smile to his face as his own tears fell. He really wanted to see Jordon right now...


	74. I Don't Have To See You Right Now

Aron groaned as he felt himself waking up, it felt strange to be in the warmth of such a comfortable bed after so long being beaten on a cold hard ground. He didn't even know how long he had gone through that for, but the familiar scent of his guardian angel made him smile lightly for a moment, missing it and the feeling of safety it offered. Then the smile fell of his face as confusion took over, what was he doing on Jay's bed? Slowly his eyes opened, vision hazy for a moment before it focused on the person next to him, and he smiled weakly at the crying fallen angel. His wings were downwards with his slumped over shoulders, showing how sad he was. "Jay?" A warm smile crossed Jorel's face as he looked to the male.

"How are you feeling, Aron?" Jorel questioned, reaching his hand out to hold onto the old friend's.

"Like I got ran over a truck about eighty times." He joked, making Jorel laugh lightly before biting his lip. "I'm doing better than what I was." Aron's smile fell into a look of guilt as he pouted.

"Jay? I'm sorry for everything I did. Stabbing Jordon and shooting Danny...It wasn't me. I did leave and did all that stupid shit, but... I wasn't in control of myself..."

"It's alright, Aron. You're better now, and soon we'll be all back to normal, living separate lives again." Jorel smiled, expecting that to be what Aron wanted as he stood up.

"What? No, no... I don't want that!" Aron coughed as he yelled out his protest, making Jorel look to him in confusion, but also with sadness. "Jay, please. I want to be your friend again..." He sighed out when he was done coughing.

"Aron, you are not okay. I can't be your friend for the reasons you have." Jorel sighed, looking to Aron with pitying eyes. The injured human felt hurt as his eyes slightly glistened, a begging look in his eyes. "You are in need of something that I can't give you." Jorel admitted, folding his arms. It would be great to have Aron back in his life, but after everything that had happened, how could he?

"Jay, I don't want you for any other reason than to be my friend. That's why I fucked with those demons in the first place, I had hoped that if I let them hurt me enough, it would some how get to you and let me tell you that... I'm sorry..." Aron's voice cracked with the hurt and sadness in his heart, feeling like a hand had grabbed onto the organ and was twisting it around in a painful way.

" Aron-"

"Please, Jay. I know I fucked up bad, but I'm sorry. I want to feel alright again, and I always used to feel completely okay when I had our songs to help me..." The fallen angel stayed silent, his own eyes glistening slightly as he heard Aron's words. The male was completely at his mercy, begging for him to let him back into his life." I know I did shitty things, and all I can do is apologise. I doubt that will fucking work, but there is nothing else I can fucking do...Please..." A small tear fell from Aron's eye as he stared up to the male who had looked over him for so long. Jorel let out a shaky sigh as he felt his own tears falling at the desperation of the male...

"Please, Jay. I want to know how to be a good person, I want to know how to be happy!" Aron's voice cracked again. "I want to know how not to fucking hate myself every single minute of the fucking day and I need you. I need you to help me know that I'm going to be okay..." Aron cried, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to control his emotions. Jorel didn't know what to do as he stared to the injured man in his bed, watching as he tore himself apart and as he broke into pieces. He couldn't let that happen, could he?

With hurried movements he pulled Aron into a tight hug, crying into his shoulder as the human did the same, holding onto him for dear life. And neither moved from that position for a good while, until Jorel got a text telling him it was time for him to leave for the last show of the tour. And even then, when he came back, all he did was climb into his bed and cuddle with Aron as they both slept, drained from the exhausting day they had. But Jorel couldn't feel happy, a piece of his heart was missing, and it was staying with someone who owned a blue mask... 

\---~~~---

"Shit is so fucking strange in our band." Matt sighed, a cigarette between his fingers as he sat on the stage next to Dylan. Both of them watching as the sunset cast itself over the sky, their legs hanging off the edge of the stage as they drank and smoked.

"Damn right it is. I swear, it's like a giant fucking drug trip and I'm just watching it all happen..." Dylan muttered, taking a mouthful of beer as he watched the stage being set up for a moment before his eyes went back to the sun. Matt laughing next to him.

"It does feel that way..." He agreed. "Do you think they found Aron?" He questioned. He didn't like the guy because of everything that had happened, but that didn't mean he wished for anything to happen to the ex-band member.

"Who fucking knows, man. Shit's crazy." Dylan replied, taking another smoke and breathing it out with a sigh.

"Yeah, I feel like it's too crazy for me..." Matt admitted. His words caught Dylan's attention, the Latino giving him a confused look before reaching his elbow out, giving a playful nudge.

"Well, whatever happens after this will happen. For now, let's give our all for our final show, huh?" Matt gave a sad smile, showing the thoughts in his eyes as he felt himself wondering about the band. Or rather, about his place in the band, and as his eyes went to the sunset, blowing another smoke with his friend beside him, he was left still making this crucial decision.

\---~~~---

A roar of pain burned George's throat, his heart torn to shreds as he drank down another full bottle of alcohol in one goal. The vodka bottle being thrown and smashing against the wall once it was empty, the liquid burning his throat as he collapsed back onto his sofa. The demon's hands went to his head as tears streamed down his eyes, shaking as he let out another scream of pain. His home was completely trashed, TV smashed to pieces, wooden coffee table torn apart, pictures of him and Jorel ripped to pieces with broken picture frames. Why was he a demon? He just wanted to be a normal fucking person. Maybe then Jorel wouldn't hate him.

A loud sob left him as he stood, angrily pushing the couch over and making it roll upside down. And when it did he fell to the ground, curling up into a fetal position as he sobbed out in agony. His room looked as though a tornado had hit it, and all he did was stay in his place on the ground, tearing himself apart until it was time to leave for his last show. 

\---~~~---

"I had no idea what to do. I feel like I didn't do enough to help when I could have..." Guilt had settled into Danny's heart as he thought back to all he could have done. Maybe at least try to persuade Jorel not to break up over something out of George's control. What use was he if he couldn't help his friends?

"I have no doubt you did the best you could, Danny." He was pulled into a side hug by Jordon, a small kiss placed on his cheek. They both sat on the sofa in silence, Jordon listening to Danny as he explained everything that had happened. "They'll figure out their relationship on their own, they love each other enough for it not to end there." 

"You're right." Danny agreed, looking to Jordon with a loving expression, admiration for the rapper in his honey brown eyes. "Stop it!" The angel suddenly laughed out, wriggling slightly as Jordon moved to tickle one of his wings. It left him unsuspecting for enough time for Jordon to move and press his lips to Danny's in a loving kiss.

The angel's eyes grew wide for a brief moment before he smiled, pressing his lips to Jordon's in response. Danny's hands went to his human's hips as Jordon wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, making the kiss deeper. Still filled completely with love for each other, as it always would be.


	75. Hidden Secrets

The band all sat in Joel's studio, sort of joking but more working on their new album...or even then, it was more, ideas for their new album. And even then, nothing was really happening, there was too much tension. If Jorel suggested something, Aron would be the first to agree, drawing unsettled silence from the rest. If George suggested something, which he barely did because of how badly broken he looked, he would feel uncomfortable about it because of the hateful glares Jorel and Aron would give him... More Jorel than Aron, he was used to Aron not liking him. Matt was quiet throughout the whole thing, not saying anything about ideas or whatever. He was in his own world. Danny would suggest things, and Aron was still slightly bitter over him, so that made things more awkward when Jorel tried to agree with him. Dylan was the one who was working the hardest right now, he had no problems with anyone. 

Jordon was well enough to drink, his wound healed enough that alcohol wouldn't do anything to hurt him. And drinking was all he had to get rid of the awkwardness right now, that and his guitar, which he's strum random patterns on. Why was Dylan the hardest worker when Jordon was completely fine? Because he wasn't. He had noticed something off about Danny, and for some reason he hadn't even noticed it until recently. But then again, it had become more obvious recently, when he'd barely spend any time with him. He always said he had to go out and do something.

Danny was an angel that came from heaven, what could he possibly have to do that was so important that he couldn't spend time with Jordon, at all? Like, he got being busy sometimes. But they had barely talked, even less so any signs of affection. It made Jordon worry about where they stood in their relationship right now, if he was almost never seeing him it wasn't seeming too good...

"Danny, you coming home tonight?" Jordon questioned at the end of them hanging out for a day, the atmosphere still extremely tense with everyone. Danny smiled warmly, and it gave Jordon the smallest shred of hope before it was crushed to pieces again.

"I'll be home later, okay, babe?" The singer replied, somehow not even noticing the dejected look on Jordon's face. "I need to talk with Matt about something for a while." A frown crossed Jordon's face at the comment. Matt? His eyes went over to the curly haired male, who sent a small smile his way before leaving out the door.

"Okay, see you later I guess..." Jordon sighed, feeling hurt in his heart that only grew when he felt the angel press a kiss to his cheek. It used to make his heart flutter, it used to make him happy, but now, it only stabbed his heart like a tiny spike of a needle that injected more pain into him.

"Love you, babe. See you at home." Danny left in the same direction of Matt, and Jordon said a weak goodbye before leaving himself. Sad and walking home on his own once again, a pout on his face as he lit a cigarette as he travelled. His jaw clenched in slight jealousy as he thought of what Danny had said. Why did he have more time for Matt than he had for Jordon? Was all he doing all this time he wasn't around to do with Matt? Was that what it was? He liked the drummer more or something?

His eyes watered at the thought, he really didn't like that idea. He didn't even want to believe it, but it seemed like the most convincing explanation... 

\---~~~---

George's heart had never once stopped aching. And he didn't ever bother to clean his home, alcohol all over the place and broken furniture, he didn't even get a new TV. He didn't care for anything, all he did was drink away his pain every minute he could, crying for Jorel to come back to him. So that was why he was reluctant to leave the studio, his heart hurting more when his ex and Aron shared a hug. 

His ex. He wasn't used to calling Jorel that. He never would get used to calling Jorel that, he didn't want to. But what could he do? A shaky breath left him as he moved forward a bit. "J-Jorel?" The bassist looked over to him with a glare. 

"Did you need something? Because I don't have anything of yours here anymore." Jorel replied, his voice showing his dislike for George, or the dislike for his species rather.

"I just want to... Talk, I want to..." George was struggling with his emotions, his voice fading out when he felt like he was about to cry, choking on his words.

"Look, George. If it wasn't plainly obvious, Jorel is over you." The demon's eyes went to Aron, wide that the make had said anything. "So go, because you don't live here anymore, right?" The question was rhetoric.

George frowned at him before his eyes travelled to Jorel, a broken look crossing over his face as he noticed that Aron was right. Jorel's face was blank, and he couldn't really tell any other emotions other than that he wanted the demon to leave. George let out another shaky sigh, hesitant to leave as he walked out the door with his heart more broken than it was before...


	76. Not What He Thought

Jordon was still hurting a week later, it had only gotten worse as less and less time was spent with Danny, the male always away doing stuff, whatever it was. It was early morning and Jordon woke up on his sofa with confusion, barely remembering the night before because of getting drunk while he watches whatever was on with little interest. He didn't want to do anything, not without Danny. He didn't even know why Danny was ignoring him so much, he had no idea what he had done wrong for Danny to be like this. He just wanted to know, he had asked, and the angel gave him basically no reply. Just a small chuckle and a "I have to go."

Jordon, an hour after waking up, gritted hid teeth at the thought of the singer spending so much time with Matt. It was all that had bothered him ever since Danny had mentioned him a while ago, and it was driving him insane, to the point where he had had enough. Which was now he decided. The rapper's eyes scanned around for the car keys before remembering that Danny was hogging the car too, and he scowled. He'd buy his own damn car then, fuck it. If Danny wasn't going to be around then he needed to get his own life in order instead. And it started with going to Matt, and if Danny was there, he'd yell at them both. It made it easier for him than doing the job twice.

And after a half hour walk, more like angry stomp, to Matt's house he angrily banged on the door. Glaring at the curly haired male as he answered it. "Hey, Jordon. Come in." Matt looked hesitant to let Jordon in, seeing the anger in the rapper's eyes.

"What the hell is your problem, Matt!" Jordon yelled, shutting the door behind him and surprising the drummer, gaining a surprise look from the angel that stood at the kitchen of the small flat too.

"Jordon?" Danny was surprised about the sudden visit, not entirely sure why or how Jordon knew he was here.

"What the hell is the problem with both of you, actually?" The rapper scowled, his light eyes showing the hurt that pushed its way through the hate. "Danny, why would you do some shit like this to me when I love you? I thought you loved me too..." Jordon felt ready to cry suddenly, but he scowled, holding back as much as he could.

"Jordon, it isn't what you think..." Matt replied, a worried look on his face that Jordon misread.

"Oh no? So why the fuck is my boyfriend spending more time with you than he has with me in the past months? What fucking reason is there? Why would you do this to me?" It was too many questions that all left Jordon in a hurried voice. The speed of how quickly he talked proved why he was a rapper, as he vented his pain towards the two people causing it.

"Jordon, Danny was helping me decide something really important..." A scoff left Jordon, showing he didn't believe it was just a simple decision, until Matt finished what he had to say. "I just left the band..." Jordon's eyes grew wide at the sentence of their drummer, almost thinking he misheard him.

"What?" He needed it repeated to him, it hadn't settled into his head the first time.

"I quit the band, Jordon. I just called everyone and told them, Jorel said that everyone would meet at his place tonight to say goodbye and have a leaving party." Jordon still didn't believe it, his anger and hurt fading as he stared at the curly haired friend, a sadness in his eyes that showed how truthful he was being." Danny was about to head home and tell you... " Jordon was stunned, his light eyes wide as he realised he had no idea what to say.

"I..." He tried to speak, but couldn't. He suddenly felt guilty about what he had said, yelling at Matt when he had clearly done nothing wrong. In fact, he was even leaving...and as it settled in, Jordon suddenly grew sad for a different reason.

"Don't worry about it, Jordon. I understand where you're coming from." Matt gave a supportive smile, but Jordon was still shocked. To confused to say anything in response to what the band's drummer had told him... Only he wasn't the band's drummer any longer.


	77. Goodbye Party

Music played at a decent volume in Jorel's home, the whole band enjoying themselves with as little tension as they could manage for the sake of Matt. The last thing they wanted was to ruin Matt's last day in the band, and none of them wanted to do that. Even if George had to fake his happiness to do so, but that never lasted long as his eyes went over to the party host, who left to the kitchen of his home to get more drinks. George sighed. He hadn't made a good attempt the last time he spoke with Jorel, and Aron was there... So that made it weird. He had to try again, and now might be his only chance. He had to take it.

"Jorel?" He started the same way he had the last time, getting the attention of the fallen angel for a small moment. Apparently he had frightened Jorel, as the male let out a small breath before glaring at George.

"What do you want, George?" He huffed, pulling out more beers from his fridge.

"I want to be yours again." The demon frowned, getting straight to the point. His heart raced as a begging look crossed his eyes, something he wasn't used to doing, but he'd always beg if it meant that Jorel would love him again. He needed Jorel more than he needed air to breathe.

"George, you're a demon. I'm not having that much trouble in my life anymore..." George blocked the exit as Jorel tried to walk back to the party. "George." He sighed out, a tiny bit of emotion slipping out.

"Jorel, please. I'd do anything to be with you again. Anything!" George pleaded, he didn't want to hold Jorel back for long. "If I could change who I was, I would. I wish I could destroy what makes me a demon, I'd become anything for you, I'd do anything for you if it just made you happy and let me hold you again..." Another sigh left Jorel, his own emotions taking over him again as he placed the bottles on the small dining table next to him. 

"George, you have no idea how much not having you in my life is hurting me." Jorel bit his lip as he admitted how he felt. "And I want our relationship back, but if I did, could you promise me that everyone would be safe?" George hesitated before he answered. 

"I can't..." He admitted, looking to the ground in shame. He was a demon, and that didn't mean that other demons were a danger, which they were. But he, himself was a danger, he couldn't control himself at times. Once Jorel had a cat, and when George lost control of himself he had killed the beloved pet, it took forever for either of them to get over it... "All I can promise is that I will protect you as much as I can for as long as I'm alive."

"It's so hard to say no to you..." Another sigh left Jorel, the bassist moving into a hug. George was surprised for a brief moment before he smiled slightly, holding Jorel in his arms once again. It was the first time he felt truly happy in months.

Back in Jorel's living room everyone Danny, Aron and Matt were left laughing at Dylan and Jordon as they danced wildy to the music. They weren't even really dancing, more like flailing around as they became gradually more influenced by alcohol. But soon Matt's laughter faded out as he only looked on with a smile, catching the attention of the angel next to him. "I'm going to miss this." Matt spoke, loud enough for Danny to hear.

"You can always still hang out with us, nothing stops you from doing that." The angel suggested, still smiling. "There's no problems with having you around to help."

"Nah, I think you've got everything under control." Matt replied, looking to Jordon as he slightly tripped, falling onto Dylan and making both laugh out a little. "I know you're not meant to, but you should tell Jordon, Danny." The angel's eyes went to Jordon too, chuckling a little at his friends antics. 

"I just don't know how to go about it..." Danny admitted, his smile falling slightly as he thought about everything he had to tell his boyfriend. How would he even go about it?

"He deserves to know." Danny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell him soon." The singer's smile was back slightly as Jordon tripped and fell onto the sofa next to Aron, his alcohol influenced mind making him not remember what Aron had did. Or what possessed Aron had did. But it fell again as the voice in his head came back, ruining his mood only slightly as he finished off his beer. 

_`He's not who you think he is.'_


	78. I Can Feel My Dreams Grow Cold

Danny frowned, finding himself in the dark area again. It didn't confuse him anymore as his eyes went up to the three lights, one of them flickering at the end of its life while the other two were still alive. He saw this every time he fell asleep now, and it made him dread going to bed. But how could he not fall asleep when he was resting with Jordon in his arms in their apartment? The answer was that he couldn't. So, he had forgotten why he was so reluctant to fall asleep until now, when a chill ran down his spine at the area around him.

Not far from him he could see himself. His human self, with fear in his eyes as they never looked away from something that Danny couldn't see, it was something his dreams never revealed. But they didn't need to reveal what it was to him, his heart clenched in hurt as he already knew what it was. And everytime he fell asleep he relived this nightmare, and suddenly the fearful human Danny once was was now dead on the ground. It was just a flickered image, like the light, and suddenly it went out. The other two following as Danny's eyes snapped open. 

When he was fully awake, the angel breathed heavily for a small moment, looking to the rapper in his arms. Jordon was sleeping peacefully with an innocent smile on his face, not even slightly bothered by the singer's actions as he woke up from his nightmare. It was awkward, but Danny managed to detach himself from the sleeping human without waking him, quietly leaving the bedroom they now shared.

A small glass of water didn't soothe his mind at all as everything he had seen in his dreams ran through his mind again and again. He still had his clothes on, he had been too lazy and tired to change into anything, so he looked to the front door, wandering over to it. A bit of fresh air would help him. 

He let out a breath as he slowly walked to the garden out front of their apartment complex, pretty sure that if anyone saw him that he'd look crazy. He felt crazy as he decided to see if this would work for him, laying down on the grass and looking to the sky, staring up at the stars, at the heavens. A small smile crossed his face as his heart felt heavy. He missed heaven, sure, being on Earth was good, but he still missed being up there with his dad. He couldn't wait to go home and see him again. He wondered if Randi was finally a fallen angel, what she had always wanted to be, or if she was still up there, hating everyone around her. He wondered how the people he didn't mind up there were doing, did they miss him as much as he missed them?

His honey brown eyes never left the stars as he felt someone lay down next to him, watching the stars with him. He smiled wider, knowing that it was Jordon. "Did you have a nightmare?" 

"Yeah." Danny confirmed, sighing as he placed his hands over his stomach, where the scar from him dying as a human remained. "Jordon, there's something I have to tell you..." The angle frowned, thinking about how to word what he had to say. It would be really confusing to Jordon, as he was still only a human, and he had to find the most simple way of explaining it.

"W-what is it?" Jordon stuttered slightly, hesitant to hear what Danny had to say. This could easily be very bad or very good...

"The reason I spent so much time with Matt wasn't because I was helping him with leaving, mostly... It was because of this thing, I didn't know what to do about it." Danny's eyes flickered over to Jordon's for a moment, watching the interest in the rapper's eyes as he carefully listened. "I've been having this same nightmare for months now about when I was human, and... How I died."

"Oh..." Jordon shifted slightly as he laid on his back more, it aching slightly as his eyes went back to the sky. He was interested about how Danny died, but at the same time he didn't want to hear about it. Hearing about the death of the man he loved, even if he was still here, alive, was a painful thought.

"It's really confusing, and I wanted help with what I should tell you, what way is the easiest way of helping you understand." Danny sighed again, eyes reflecting the constellations above him. They seemed to guide him, they let him know where he was going with this. They supported him."When I died, it wasn't in this... Universe I guess is a way of putting it?" Jordon stayed silent, but the angel knew he was still listening. 

"The world I lived in when I died wasn't this one, and in that world, my life wasn't great for the most part. I was homeless, and Hollywood Undead didn't exist, but everyone did." Jordon's eyes were wide as he listened, sort of understanding what the angel next to him meant. He got it all, but it was confusing to think about a different 'world.' But he was inclined to believe it was possible, as he'd been proved wrong enough times about what was possible. "I was homeless for a lot of years, on my own, and then, when I ended up getting abused, I was rescued by George before things could get any worse."

"I stayed attached to him for a while before he disappeared, and then, I met you. In that world, you were a famous rapper, rich beyond imagination to me, you even had your own luxury cruise ship." Danny kept going, still aware that Jordon was listening, even if he wasn't entirely sure how the male felt about that.

" I guess the fact that I'm a rapper never changed." Jordon muttered, making the angel chuckle slightly.

"It didn't. Everywhere I Go existed in that world as well." The quiet cheer Jordon did made stress leave Danny a little as he chuckled a little more. "You welcomed me into your life, gave me my own one off the streets, let me sing with you, join you in concerts, everything. It was beautiful." The angel's eyes glistened at the great memories he had with Jordon, or rather, the Jordon of that world. He was quiet for a while after that, and Jordon's smile fell.

"So what happened?" Jordon didn't want to know, but wanted to know at the same time. Danny made the story brief, sure, but he hadn't got to what happened to him yet. Danny bit his lip, his eyes moving from the stars to his stomach, where his hands sat over his shirt, which hid the scar he had. He didn't want to tell Jordon that, it meant ruining how he looked at all his friends. He could never do that to him. A sad laugh left the singer as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye, looking over to Jordon as it did.

"How about we go to bed now? It's pretty cold." Jordon's worried frown grew, but he wouldn't push the angel over it. He didn't need to know what happened, Danny would still be Danny no matter what. How he died wouldn't change that.

And when they got back into bed, this time stripped to their boxers, Jordon placed a gentle kiss of support to his angel's lips, smiling as he quickly fell asleep on Danny's chest again. The angel quickly doing the same.


	79. Promise?

Jordon frowned, looking around the area. It was the same place he found himself in when he got attacked and fell unconscious, everything was black. Three lights were above him in a row, one flickering at the end of its life and desperately trying to hold on. It was confusing for Jordon for a moment as he took a step forward, he was walking, but because he could see anything, it felt like he hadn't moved at all. The silence of the area was interrupted by a door opening, his eyes went over to the sound, his heart racing as suddenly it wasn't dark anymore. He was in a public restroom, the lights giving a warm tinge to it. His frown grew as he looked around, not really understanding what was happening until he noticed Danny walk out of one of the stalls, and another male at the door of the restroom. He looked like... Jorel?

"Danny?" He was uncertain and scared suddenly about everything going on, his heart speeding up slightly as he realised that he didn't like this situation at all. Danny was the only thing he liked about this situation, as he seemed like the only thing that was okay. Jorel looked... Insane. The rapper's eyes grew wide as he got completely ignored by the angel, what was going on?

"Hello again, Danny." Jordon looked over to Jorel, unsettled by the evil smirk that rested on his face. It scared him a little, and it only added to his fear when Jorel took a step towards them both. "You'd think for a homeless man, you'd do a better job at being invisible." It added more to his discomfort to look at Danny, to see how afraid the male was in the presence of someone he was perfectly okay with usually.

"I'm not homeless anymore." Jordon smiled a little, remembering his angel's story about his human life. Jordon had helped him off the streets, that was what he was seeing wasn't it? Danny's human life. But why was he being shown this part of the angel's human life, couldn't he see the cruise ship he apparently owned? He wanted to see the ship instead...

"Like that makes a single fucking difference." Jordon's mind came back to what was happening as he heard the other friend snap. "You can still make me cum." The rapper suddenly grew pale, eyes wide in horror at the words of his friend. But then it sort of clicked for him, Danny mentioned being abused... Jorel was the one to abuse him? Then Danny said that George had rescued him. With that knowledge he looked over to the restroom door, George should be here any minute now then, right?

"No, I can't. I'm done with you." Jordon's expression went back to a smile, proud of Danny as he noticed the sudden confidence of the man. His heart still held fear though, especially when Jorel refused to let him get by, even when he asked to.

"Where's this coming from?" Jorel's evil grin never left. Jordon didn't know why, but suddenly he was frustrated with the male, moving to stand next to the singer as if him being there would make a difference to anything going on.

"It's coming from the man who is not about to put up with anymore of your bullshit, so I suggest you move before you end up with a few broken bones." Jordon was proud of his boyfriend for sticking up for himself, it made him see why Danny had become an angel.

"You honestly think that you can fucking threaten me and get away with it?" Their confidence disappeared at the same time, even if Jordon was dreaming, the gun that Jorel suddenly pulled out of his pocket terrified him enough to back away just like Danny did. His eyes moved over to the door again, still not seeing George there at all to save him... Then he realised what this actually was. It was when Danny died.

"No, stop!" Jordon yelled, his protest going unheard as his eyes watered. He didn't want to see this. He had to wake up, but he didn't know how. He didn't want to see the man he loved die, he couldn't.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Jorel had the laugh of an insane person as he pressed the gun to Danny's stomach. Jordon felt almost too weak to stand, leaning onto the sink next to him for support.

"No, fuck off! I don't want to look at this!" Jordon sobbed out. Even if his tears should have blurred his view, they didn't, and he wasn't able to look away from the two men even if he tried to. Why couldn't he look away?

"Please, do anything you feel like. Just don't kill me..." Danny begged, and Jordon's heart filled with dread at the words. Crying more as he watched the scene unfold, begging for someone to walk through the door and save Danny. Where was he? Where was Jordon? The one of this world. Why didn't he notice that something was up and come to save Danny by now?

"You think Charlie actually cares about you? Did he not tell you about all the shit he did to Johnny? Aron? You're just his next toy ready to be thrown away when he gets bored." Jorel laughed out, and suddenly the anger Jordon felt was back.

"No, I fucking care about him you prick. Leave him alone!" But it was useless. Jordon felt useless, powerless as he cried over the situation he knew he couldn't change. No one was coming to save Danny, he realised. Not even himself, and suddenly he felt like a failure again, something he hadn't felt like in years. Danny had rescued him all this time, because Jordon was incapable of saving him this one time? How was that fair? No wonder Danny had said that he'd been sent to look after the worst person possible. Jordon was shitty, he was fucking pathetic...

"Get the fuck away from me!" Danny cried out, shoving Jorel away from him. The loud bang of the gun was deafening in Jordon's ears, his light eyes huge in horror as the watched his angel drop to the ground, blood quickly pooling around him as he died. Jorel running away.

"Danny!" Jordon's eyes went over to the door, recognising himself. He was too late. Another sob left Jordon as the other him ran to Danny, holding him in his arms and begging him to wake up.

And then Jordon woke up... 

\---~~~---

"Jordon, are you alright? You're crying and you kept yelling my name..." As soon as the human noticed Danny, alive and well, the sunrise giving a warm glow to the area around him, he clinged onto him for dear life.

"J-Jorel...he...he shot..." A small cry left the rapper as he stared away from the singer. A lost look on his face before he realised something, his eyes went to Danny's stomach, moving the covers so he could clearly see the scar of where the bullet hit him.

"Jordon, it was an accident. He didn't mean it, he's still hurting over what he did now." Danny rushed to explain, pulling his shaking boyfriend into a tight hug. There was nothing he could do. Jordon would never look at the fallen angel the same way ever again...

"I saw..." Tears fell out of the rapper's eyes as he sobbed into Danny's chest. "You died... Right in front of me."

"Shh, it's okay babe. It's over now." The angel started rocking their bodies back and forth gently, hoping that would help soothe his human even a little. "It's done, it's in the past, and I'm right here."

"Please, Danny. Please don't ever leave me." Jordon hiccuped out, holding Danny tighter. "Promise you won't?" The angel tensed slightly. 

"I promise, Jordon." He placed a gentle kiss to the top of the human's head, holding him close for a long while after as he quietly cried. Even when Jordon was finished with crying, the horror of what he had seen being over, they never left that position. Small kisses being placed on his head that let him soon fall back into a dreamless sleep. But Danny frowned unhappily when Jordon fell asleep. He hadn't made the wisest of choices.


	80. Questions Need Answers

"So, our fifth album...let's call it Five?" Jorel suggested, a smile on his face as the other four men all sat together in the small studio. They missed Matt, but they all knew he made the right choice for himself. Now they had to keep moving and keep writing. 

"Creative." Jordon grumbled, catching the attention of his friends around him. Jordon had been off-ish towards everything that the fallen angel suggested, and the only one with a faint idea as to why was Danny. 

"What about if it is called Five, but we call it by the roman numeral?" Dylan decided to move past the strange attitude of Jordon first, suggesting a more interesting way to name the album.

"I like that." George agreed, getting hums and nods of agreement from everyone apart from Jordon. Everyone kept working, assuming he was just having an off-day. But it was more like he was questioning everything, watching Danny get shot and die gave him a different perspective over the people he called his friends. He didn't trust Jorel as much as he previously did, maybe he was even slightly scared to be around him knowing he could pull out a gun. But when he thought about George, the one who had rescued Danny so many times before, how come he couldn't save him then?

Then something else came to his mind. If Danny died and became an angel, what did that mean for George and Jorel? They were both a demon and fallen angel respectively, and he was pretty sure they were probably human too back then. And how come Danny wasn't shaken up being around Jorel? Jordon sighed as he tried to pay attention to what people around him were saying, talking about music. But that was hard to do with so many questions running through his head about so many different things. "Jordon, were you listening?" 

"Huh? What? Yeah, I agree." Jordon suddenly realised he had no idea what anyone was saying. His eyes went over to the fallen angel, and Jorel frowned when he saw the nervous shift the human did under his gaze. "I'm gonna go piss, back in a sec." Jordon quickly got up and walked out of the studio room, hesitant to walk into Jorel's bathroom as he recalled what happened in his dream. He didn't want to get shot... He'll just hold it in and wait a few minutes to make it seem like he actually had gone. So if Jorel did appear, he could run. 

Jordon then scoffed at his line of thought. What did he think? That Jorel wanted to kill everyone who needed to piss? That wasn't his problem. His problem was specifically with Danny, not anyone else. Jordon didn't even know if it was still a problem they had.

\---~~~---

"Danny, do you know what's up with Jordon?" The angel looked to Dylan, the one questioning Jordon's out of character behaviour.

"He knows what happened with me when I was a human...The shit about Jorel shooting me." Danny replied, watching as guilt and regret flashed in Jorel's eyes. George noticed too and a worried expression crossed his face, moving over and pulling the ashamed fallen angel into his arms for a loving hug. None of them were worried about Dylan knowing, he had known for years. Danny didn't tell him, but Jorel and George had sat him down at some point when they were younger, somehow on a time when he was sober and told him everything. A small smile crossed Danny's face at the idea, he would have loved to have seen Dylan's reaction to what they said.

"I had to..." Was all Jorel basically whispered. "Otherwise I would have died."

"You ended up dying anyway, so you basically killed a man to prolong getting shot yourself." Dylan shrugged, leaning back on his seat slightly. It was slightly insensitive, but it was true... Actually, was it? Danny didn't know what happened after he died. He was too busy with his dad, learning how to be a good angel to pay attention to the world he was once part of. That world didn't even exist anymore as far as he knew.

"I think Jordon needs the whole story explained to him... Properly." Danny spoke up, getting agreeing looks from everyone. "I didn't go through all the details, but I think he needs to know what exactly happened, with all our sides to the story."

"Apart from mine cause I don't remember any of that shit." Dylan spoke, gaining a small smirk from George.

"That's because you were like Jordon, still a human when everything got changed by the prick in the sky." George answered, getting a smirk back from the latino not far from him.

"You shouldn't call him a prick." Danny frowned, and George scoffed, rolling his eyes at the reaction.

"Like you still care." Danny shuffled around a little, finding by George's comment, that he really didn't care as much about God now as he did when he was first an angel. And at that point Jordon walked back in, noticing the serious looks on the faces of his friends.

"Are you alright guys? The wind change and your faces got stuck or something?" Jordon frowned, looking to Danny and noticing a familiar look that meant something serious was going on.

"Jordon, sit down... We need to tell you everything, from everyone's sides of the story." Jordon hesitated at Danny's words, but did as the angel said. And all he did was sit there as he heard Danny's story repeated to him, but in more detail.


	81. Aftermath

Jordon had so many things running through his head, thoughts and emotions. He felt weird, hearing the story from different perspectives of everyone who was there when it happened. "So what happened after that?" The question wasn't really directed to anyone, and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know past that. His brain felt a little overloaded, but he kept going anyway.

"Well, Jordon of that world, after he found Danny's body he went to the effort of holding the funeral and burying him in a grave next to his father's." That was new information to Danny as well as Jordon, and he looked over to George with curious puppy eyes.

"He did that?" George nodded his head in comfirmation, a small smile of admiration for what the rapper did crossed the angel's face as he stared to the ground, lost in his own memories. Jordon felt a strange type of frustration at the expression, and his frown grew as he realised he was jealous. He was jealous of himself? How was that even possible?

"But after that funeral, as you'd imagine, it didn't end there..." Jorel sighed out, and now the story that they had needed to be explained to two people. Danny had never thought to ask what happened after his death, he was pretty sure it would hurt him to know. Now, it wouldn't, because Jordon was here with him. And now, they had to listen to the part of the story that they both didn't know.

\---~~~---

"He's in a better place, Charlie. One of the angels." George placed a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder, their time of being jealous of each other over the now deceased male finished. They couldn't be jealous anymore, as they both shared the same hollow feeling in their hearts that Danny had dragged away with him.

"Do you really believe there's a place like that after you die?" Charlie questioned, and, knowing that he liked real answers, George shrugged.

"I don't know, do you?" He asked instead, smiling politely to a lady that gave them two cups of coffee. They were sitting in a café a small distance from the graveyard Danny was buried in, and no one felt compassion for famous people, George noticed. Even if they knew the famous Charlie Scene was clearly hurting, with tear stains on his face, they still didn't waste a second taking photos of him. And sometimes he could hear the odd question of "who is that?" or "he's with another homeless man?"

"Not really." Charlie sighed, staring down at his coffee with no motivation to drink it.

"Well, if it does exist, he's definitely got himself a pair of wings now." Even if neither of them believed it, it was nice to think about. Even slightly comforting to know that Danny would be happy there. It was silent past that point, neither of them really had anything to talk about. Questions George had were bad timing and also about things he no longer cared for, so both of them sat at the table peacefully drinking coffee. It wasn't peaceful for long though as the fame Charlie had attracted more than just discreet people trying to take photos of him. A scowl crossed George's face as a bunch of cameras were suddenly around him and the rapper, microphones in their faces and other recording equipment. More bullshit questions were asked, but this time it wasn't quiet, it was loud and in their face, and as he noticed how close to breaking down Charlie was, he decided to do something about it. 

"Look, clearly he's in no condition to be answering any of these shitty fucking questions, so get lost." He snapped, his eyes growing wide when they only paused for a moment before asking him questions about who he was.

"I'm sorry, but neither of us are answering any questions today. If you would like, please arrange another date and time with my manager, thank you." Charlie choked out a smile, it was hard, but as soon as he was ignored he helped George out of the crowd and to his car. Driving home as soon as they made it to his car.

"Tough crowd." George awkwardly joked, proud to at least gain a small smirk from the man driving. He stopped eventually at his apartment soon after. It was hard to walk into the small home, their chests aching with the fresh memory of a cheery Danny who would always make them smile in the area. It only hurt more when his icy eyes found the sofa, where they had both sat watching movies in a small date... And a couple days after that, Danny was gone. Realising he was letting the cold in, the older one sighed and took a step in, reaching out to shut the door behind him but freezing when he kicked something with his foot. 

"What the hell?" His comment got Charlie's attention, who turned to watch what he did as he picked up the burner phone. "There's only a video..." He felt creeped out, but he was also compelled to hear what it said. 

"Well, play it." Charlie spoke, now standing next to George and closing the forgotten door himself.

\---~~~---

"That was when we learned what happened, that Aron was framed by Jorel." The demon looked over with worry to his love, watching for a small moment as the bassist's eyes dropped to the floor in shame. He placed a gentle hand on the male's back, supporting him through the guilt he felt.

"How did you know it wasn't some creep making shit up?" Jordon asked.

"We didn't have to. It was someone speaking, and then a recording of everything happening. It was evidence, but we didn't give it to the police like we should have..." George shook his head at his own idiocy.


	82. I Can't Look Away

"Well, let's find him. Where would Jay be?" Charlie knew it wasn't the brightest question, but he wasn't thinking straight either. He had just been given proof that his best friend had been innocent, framed and falsely accused of something Jorel had done. He wanted to find the male, and his chest hurt knowing that the real killer of Danny was still out there.

"At his house? Charlie, you've not had a single moment's rest since Danny died." George was quicker than Charlie at logical thinking, frowning at the musician. "You are really in no condition to be dealing with Jorel, he's too dangerous when your in this state."

"No, that's not happening. I'm finding that bastard." George wanted to press more on the topic that the rapper really needed to rest more, but there wasn't really anything he could do to stop him. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, I think I can remember the way..." The two walked out the door, George frowning as he tried to remember directions, telling them to Charlie as they travelled along. But it didn't work out, as they definitely made a wrong turn somewhere, and George didn't really know where he was going anymore. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I thought I could remember, turns out... I can't." He sighed. 

"Fuck this!" The rapper's angry snap was surprising as he turned a corner, suddenly speeding up more than he should and passing the speed limit easily.

"What are you doing?" His blue eyes where wide as he didn't know where to look, trying to figure out if his eyes should be on the road or if they should be trying to figure out the friend's expression.

"We're going to keep driving around town until we find this fucker!" His yelling was unnecessary, and it was slightly distracting too.

"We won't find anyone but the fucking Grim Reaper if you don't slow down!" George yelled back, probably not the best idea but he was scared for his life as he was sitting in a vehicle that was moving faster and faster down streets, his fear growing at the sound of a siren, a police car following. But the man next to him driving didn't seem to hold any fear, only slightly anger as he glared at the road. But slowly, his eyes were growing tired, and as his head drooped forward slightly George could only yell out in fear as they both crashed into the building not far from them.

Moments later, blue eyes snapped open, looking around in alarm at where he was. The car was on its side, and extremely roughed up, probably unfixable. The only way he could get out was through the sun roof, and after the small minute of relief to be alive he looked over to Charlie. Worry creeped into his heart as he stared at the rapper, quickly bleeding out with parts of his body twisted at quite a few awkward angles. Now there was more urgency to get out as he held his breath, kicking as hard as he could at the glass of the sun roof until it eventually broke.

"Help!" The police officers that had been chasing him frowned as they walked up to him. "My friend, the driver, he's bleeding out and he's badly injured..."

"An ambulance is on the way, sir. But we have to ask, was he under any influence at all? Alcohol or drugs, anything?"

"He was to tired to drive and wouldn't listen to me..." The officer didn't seem to believe him as the other ran to the car, trying to figure out how to get Charlie out of there. Still, the one in front of George took notes on what he was saying. The small discussion of information happened between the time of the crash and the ambulance getting there, and by that point, Charlie was awake. So maybe bleeding out was an overstatement on his part... But he still had broken and twisted bones, as well as a lot of cuts. Now that he was awake, George was willing to believe he'd live. 

"George?" The homeless man responded to his name as if he was a dog being called upon, running over to see if there was anything the rapper needed. "Find Jorel, please? And when you do..." The male jumped slightly at the cool metal that touched his hand, in time for the officer to walk away to the ambulance and direct them to the musician. They didn't notice as the gun was handed to George and the blood-thirsty look on Charlie's face for a moment. "Kill him for me." It was the last thing he said before he slowly started growing faint again. And with a small nod of his head, a frown of determination crossed George's face.

He explained to the police that he was going to head back home, and they didn't suspect a thing as he walked away, intending to find Danny's killer and give him the same treatment he gave the innocent, amazing man. And what was funny about that? George smirked evilly. It just came to his mind now, exactly where Jorel lived.


	83. Becoming A Demon

"He really got into a car accident?" Jordon felt like he had gotten amnesia and everyone around him was trying to tell him what happened. But it all felt really weird, things he had done, that he hadn't done in this world. It confused him a little, but it was still interesting to hear what he was like. It was still easier now to talk about himself as if he was someone else, it made it a little easier to understand. "He's a careless idiot then."

"Actually, Jordon, he sounds like you." Danny replied, grinning at the small glare he got.

"Because he is you." Dylan joked.

"Sure, I'm definitely that careless. Since when?" He huffed, grinning as if there wasn't a point for any of them to prove.

"How about that time a siren blared and you risked Danny unnecessarily because you thought that it wouldn't kill you." George pointed out, his own confident and taunting grin on his face. Jordon's smile faltered. Yes, it had been a while since then, but it was still sore for him. George didn't really care about that though, it was something that made his friends grow quiet and he was happy to use that to his advantage. "So, when I got to Jorel's home..."

\---~~~---

The door was unlocked, and the evil grin the homeless man had was back as he held onto the cold piece of metal in his pocket. Warmed slightly where his hand held onto it. As quietly as possible he closed the door, carefully sneaking around in search of the person who had killed Danny, his smile only growing when he noticed the criminal in the kitchen of the small home, drinking a glass of water. A frown crossed his face as he stared in confusion at the male's back, black wings, bent at awkward angles rested on his back. They looked really detailed, almost as if they were real. But George knew better, it didn't even matter. Wings or not, Jorel still killed the man he loved, and he had to die for it. He wouldn't let himself get off task because of some weird kink this man had. He only froze a little when he pulled the gun out of his pocket, Jorel hearing him and turning with wide eyes.

The afraid look on his face as he looked to the gun aimed at him made George frown, usually this male was twisted and fearless. In a really psychotic way too. Right now he seemed nothing like that, the wings now closer to his back to add to the idea of an afraid male. "Please, Johnny... I didn't mean to kill him, I didn't have a choice!" He pleaded. 

"Bullshit." George scowled, taking a few steps forward that would make the bullet easily get its target.

"I would have been killed if I didn't kill him." He let out a shaky sigh, and George frowned. He didn't give a shit for what excuses he had. "I didn't want to die..." It came out as a weak whimper. The homeless male growled a little at the feeling in his chest, the feeling being to show this male care because of the exposed vulnerability he was showing. Just like Danny. George scowled to himself, checking the gun. Jorel wasn't Danny, Jorel was acting. Danny had truly suffered and died unfairly for it. The sound of another gun was what pulled Johnny's attention from his target, looking to the male who had sneaked in also. 

"Please just leave, Johnny." Dylan calmly spoke, the gun held to the homeless male and ready to shoot if he had to. The confident feeling George had faded away slowly, now having a gun directed to him too. "We won't bother you ever again if you leave now."

He had to think for a moment. If he shot this gun, Jorel would definitely die, and no one would get hurt by him ever again. But if he did, Dylan would shoot him and he'd most likely die too. If he didn't, Jorel would continue to hurt more innocent people, and he'd be left with no feeling of peace in his heart. Charlie would be disappointed if he found out George didn't kill the criminal. Maybe if he was quick, he'd kill both of them and not get hurt himself. With one cold glare of his light blue eyes towards Dylan, he lifted his gun back to Jorel, aiming to pull the trigger. 

A loud bang sounded, and another quickly followed. Dylan had shot first, quick to figure out George's decision, but the second gun, George's, was quick to follow. His aim missed though, and while George's body hit the ground, bleeding out as he quickly died, Jorel had dodged the bullet just enough for it to only graze him. It would have hit him if Dylan didn't pull the trigger of his own gun first, but he did, and George's aim was off it's target.

"Are you alright, Jay?" Dylan moved to hug his partner, who gave a small nod, breathing heavily out of fear over the events that had just occurred. Looking down at George's body on his kitchen floor gave him flashes of Danny's corpse, the expression traumatic and Dylan knew instantly that he was thinking about what he had done. "Don't look at him, babe. I'll clean this up, you go and get some rest alright?" Jorel had been having sleepless nights, much like Charlie had since Danny died. The guilt was eating him alive, and even though Dylan asked him too, he struggled to sleep peacefully.

\---~~~---

"Wow." Charlie was amazed by what he had been told, thinking over it a little bit. And the similar look of surprise on Danny's face showed him that he was feeling the same way. Dylan was grinning, he had already been told this story by George and Jorel. When he first heard that, he had gave a cheer, saying that he was the awesome badass that saved Jorel's life. Now it seemed too inappropriate to say it, because the one who had actually died, was hearing it.

"Yeah. When I woke up, I was in this weird place with people with either black or blood red eyes. I was reborn a demon because I had actually shot the gun..." George smiled at Jorel, admiring the hug that the fallen angel gave him.

"Do you regret it?" Charlie questioned, definitely his last question of the day. His head really hurt from all the information he had been given, he just wanted to go home and sleep it off...

"Not at all, it helped me a lot." George grinned, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "It helped me find someone who would finally return how I felt towards him, most importantly."

Danny smiled softly. He missed that world, and he missed his life back then. But he also loved the fact that he had become an angel. It helped him realise how real his love for Jordon was, and now, it felt more real than ever. It seemed like in this world, everyone was happier. It was better in this world.


	84. Not Too Tired

There was nothing else for Jordon to think about on the way back to his home. He had been told everything that had happened with Danny, and he still didn't understand one thing about it. Why did the worlds change? For what reason? He had been so lost in his own thoughts he had stopped listening to whatever Danny was saying, not that he was actually saying much. Instead he was staring at his father's watch, and the rapper could only wonder if it was the same one from that world. It probably was. 

"Is something the matter?" Danny questioned suddenly, bringing Jordon out of his train of thought a little.

"I just have a couple questions." He sighed, digging in his pocket for the keys to their home.

"I can try to answer them, if you like?" The singer offered, patiently waiting for the rapper to open the door with a kind smile.

"Nah, I'm too tired." The first thing Jordon did was fall back onto the couch and reach for the remote, relaxing when it was switched on. But he couldn't help looking over to the angel as he shut the door, finally letting his wings appear and stretching them with a wide grin on his face. For a small moment he wondered what it was like to have wings, to be able to fly. It was only a brief thought, as his eyes went back to the show after it.

And he managed to stay interested in what was happening for a small moment before his vision was blocked by his boyfriend, the menacing grin on his face. Jordon couldn't help but jump a little when the singer suddenly moved over him, like a lion pouncing on its prey. He was confused for a small moment before a light groan left him at the feeling of Danny's breath on his neck, teething grazing over the area as one of the angel's hands went to his crotch. "Are you too tired for this?" The singer purred, chuckling softly at the needy reaction he automatically got. The rapper moving his body slightly to try and receive more of the good feeling he was having from him. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Danny smirked, biting onto Jordon's neck, making a mark before kissing it gently and tugging at his jeans, unbuckling the belt he was wearing.

"Wait, can you answer this?" Danny moved back a little to make eye contact, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "In the other world, did we ever have sex?" The grin on the angel's face widened. Jordon quickly swallowed the forming lump in his throat, seeing the angel's eyes glazed over with strong lust for him.

"We did." Jordon shifted a little, hearing the confirmation. He didn't know how he felt, knowing that Danny had already had sex with him before and he hadn't had sex with Danny before.

"Who was the dominant one?" With a small laugh, Danny's lust mixed with slight amusement.

"You were." He answered, moving back to Jordon's neck as the rapper helped him with getting his clothes off.

"Then why would it change? Clearly, just from that, you're the submissive one!" Jordon's protest was weak, even if he made a good point.

"Being in heaven boost my confidence a little more, let's say." The human had no chance to reply as he moaned out, the intense feeling of pleasure he felt from Danny's hand around his dick taking over everything and making him forget what he was even saying. 

"Fuck, Danny!" He breathed, another loud moan leaving him as the angel started stroking his hardening length. His body felt out of his control as he moved his body around without thinking, his hips bucking up to gain more friction as his hands reached to Danny's back... Or rather wings. The feathered appendages flinched away at the touch, but as soon as they did, Jordon reached out more. Danny bit his lip to contain the small laughter he had bubbling inside him, using his free hand to collect both of Jordon's and pin them against the sofa, away from his wings.

"Gonna flip yourself around for me, babe?" Danny growled out, gaining a whine from Jordon as he felt the hand on his dick leave. He didn't really have any fight left, not that he was fighting at all in the first place, doing as his angel asked when his hands were freed. Stripping himself of clothes along with Danny, erections springing free now that there wasn't any fabric in the way.

Jordon gasped when his dick was touched again, the pleasure of being stimulated distracting him slightly from Danny climbing behind him. He groaned out as the strokes became slightly faster, feeling a small nibble on his ear. The need he felt growing as he felt one of Danny's fingers at his hole, pushing in gently and making him give out a slutty moan the further in it went, his noises becoming louder as the finger pushed rhythmically in and out, soon being joined by another finger. "Danny, I want your dick..." He whined out, pushing his ass back a little when he felt the fingers that were inside him leaving his body.

"Are you sure you don't need your toys, baby?" The angel teased with a chuckle, moving and positioning himself and gripping onto Jordon's hips with his hands. 

"No, I don't." He groaned, his hand quickly going to his dick when the singer's left.

"Maybe I should get them, just for the sake of it-"

"Danny, just fuck me already!" Jordon yelled out in horny frustration, not caring about anything other than having Danny's dick up his body. A wide smile crossed his face when the angel did as he had said, slowly pushing his dick in until it was completely inside of his human. 

"God, Jordon. You're so fucking tight." Danny groaned, panting a little as he pulled out a little until only his tip was still inside, leaking onto the walls in the rapper's ass. Both men moaning in unison as Danny pushed back in and gained a rhythm as Jordon focused on stroking his dick, and intense feeling gathering in the bottom of his stomach as the singer started moving faster and rougher.

"Danny, please..." Jordon begged out, stroking himself faster as his hips jerked forward into his hand.

"Do you want to come, Jordy?" His voice was teasing, and the loud groan that merged into a moan after sent Jordon over the edge. Yelling out his orgasm as he shot out his load, covering the seat beneath him. A small sigh left him as he separated his hand from his dick, placing it next to his other hand holding him up, panting as he slowly came down from the pleasured high of cumming. The angel still pounding into his ass, sloppy and needy now as his thrusts bacame shallow, and with a final push as far as he could into his lover's ass, he moaned out Jordon's name as he poured himself into Jordon's body.

Panting a little, Danny grinned as his hands moved from Jordon's hips to wrap around his torso, pulling him to his chest and placing loving kisses to the nape of the rapper's neck. "I love you, Danny." The angel's eyes closed at the sound of those beautiful words leaving the male under him.

"I love you too, Jordon." He spoke back, continuing to place soft kisses over Jordon's body as he came down from the pleasured feeling.


	85. Just In Case

Jordon smiled as he packed up his clothes, as well as everything else he wanted to take on tour. Danny was in his room too, as they basically stayed in the same bedroom now. Danny's bed abandoned as they now spent their nights together, it was a guest room now. "Maybe you should take a dildo." The angel joked.

"Why would I need one when I have you?" Jordon replied, his smile growing.

"Does that mean that I'm just another toy to you?" Danny laughed out, zipping up his bag of clothes. He didn't really need much else apart from those, it wasn't like he really bought anything else other than that. "I mean, it would be good to bring one. Since my dick might be in your mouth at some point, which means it couldn't be in your ass at the same time." Jordon chuckled a little. 

"No, I'm going to be the dominant one next time." Jordon replied, putting his foot down a little.

"Sure." Danny winked, carrying his bag of clothes out of the room and getting ready to leave. Jordon's smile faded a little as he gained an expression thought, staring at the drawer not far from him where he kept some of his toys. He carefully got up and made his way to it, checking the door for Danny coming back before he quickly grabbed one of them to put in his bag, somehow still embarrassed by the idea of Danny knowing even if the angel knew for years now. It would be good to keep one with him, just in case. 

\---~~~---

"Back on tour! Alright!" Dylan was the most enthusiastic one out of them all, the one most excited for what was to come. They all missed the feeling of being on stage, and all Dylan did, was give them more excitement to start touring. Well, more performing. Touring could pretty quickly become boring and tedious. 

"We need to get food before we go." George muttered, placing his stuff in the bunk he was given. 

"That's fun too!" Dylan grinned, following his friends out of the bus as they walked to the nearby supermarket. Trying to figure out what they would need to take with them, which ended up being tons of crap food and a whole bunch of bread, beers. 

"So, did you bring a toy?" Danny questioned, teasing Jordon as they walked slightly behind the rest of their friends. Letting Dylan feel like the hype guy of George and Jorel's relationship, which slowly annoyed the demon.

"Nope." Jordon lied, looking away from the singer and to the foods that were on the isle.

"You so did." Danny chuckled out, pulling the human closer to him and planting a kiss to the back of his neck. Jordon frowned in confusion for a moment, before he cringed as he remembered. Angels could tell when people were lying... "Don't worry, babe. There's nothing wrong with needing to take a toy with you." He smirked. 

"Shut up." The rapper muttered out, glaring at the floor as a hot blush crawled up his neck and to his cheeks, his ears being the final part of his body to turn bright red. A small laugh left Danny at the embarrassed expression of his lover, holding him close by his waist as they walked to catch up with their friends. Even though Jordon felt slightly humiliated, he was happy to be held so close to Danny. He felt cozy, and his whole body had a tingling feeling of love mixed with happiness as he and his lover joined in with the conversation their bandmates were having. George snapping at Dylan to be quiet everytime he tried to show any sort of affection to Jorel.


	86. Jordon's Sexual Drink

"We should check out the new club before we leave." Dylan suggested, with a smile. He was out of breath like the rest of the band after just finishing their first show. But they still had energy, and the need to go have more fun was still there.

"The one that Matt works at now?" Danny questioned. He couldn't lie, he was curious about the place, it seemed interesting and it stood out. It had a very colourful exterior that stood out on the street it was on, as the rest were all a faded out yellow colour that made them look old. It stood out as what it was, new.

"I'm down." Jordon shrugged, taking a thirsty drink of water. "I wanna change my clothes first though, I'm feeling gross in these." He added, his body drenched in the sweat as the result of the heat that came from the stage. 

"I think we all do." George agreed, the group of men spending a few more minutes where they were before going back to the bus. Taking the chance to change and freshen themselves up.

Jordon was the first to be ready to go, and decided to have some food while he was waiting. For a few minutes he scrolled through his phone, eating the chocolate that he had bought earlier today. A grin played on his face as he looked through his feed, noticing the same pictures of Danny kissing him, a couple videos of him being asked out by the angel appearing. Just at different angles and distances. Yes, it happened over a year ago now, but it was the only display of "Channy" as the fans called it, that they had ever shown... That was serious anyway. Of course, they had joked around, as always. That was the most real sign of a relationship within the band that any of them had shown. He smirked, maybe he should make their next show a little more interesting?

"What are you looking at, babe?" Danny was dressed nice, as he always was.

"Just going through boring crap." He muttered back, moving his head so he could kiss the angel.

"Of old videos of us? Can't be that boring if you're smiling." He teased, moving one arm to rest along the rapper's shoulder, pulling him close again. 

"It is compared to now, I'd rather kiss you for real instead of look at photos of it." He smiled, leaning into the touch of his lover.

"That can be arranged." He placed a kiss on Jordon's temple with a chuckle, the two chatting away as they waited for the rest of the guys to get ready. 

\---~~~---

"Guys, I need a piss, order a drink for me?" The question was directed to Danny, as he announced the fact that he hadn't went on the bus when he had the chance.

"What would you like?" The angel smiled, sitting down with the guys at one of the empty booths. Loud music playing with lights flashing everywhere, people dancing and having fun on the big space in the middle of the club building.

"You know what I like." The rapper winked, running off in the direction of the restrooms that were positioned at the back of the building. There were a few cards of paper, listing all the fancy drinks and cocktails on sale, and the first one to look at what they had was Dylan. Who burst out in laughter as he noticed the options. 

"We should so get Jordon this!" He spoke over the music, leading his friends' eyes to the same thing he had noticed. His friends laughing also as they looked to it, they were clear bottles that could be filled with any drink anyone wanted. But the bottles themselves, were shaped like penises.

"I'll go and order, what else do you all want?" George smirked, agreeing with the idea even if no one else did. He wanted to see Jordon's reaction. Memorising every drink that everyone wanted and walking up to the bar, where Matt stood, cleaning dishes. A wide smile crossed his face as he recognised the demon, laughing out when he heard their plan.

"I didn't realise Matt was going to be a bartender here." Jordon said when he got back, sitting next to Danny and leaning onto him.

"What did you think he would be, some slutty stripper?" Jorel questioned, biting his lip as he tried to contain his laughter. Not at the idea of Matt being a stripper, but of the fact that Jordon had no idea what was coming for him. Or was cumming more appropriate?

"It wouldn't surprise me." The rapper replied, watching as George approached them with half of the drinks.

"Matt is going to bring the rest of them." Jordon's drink wasn't there, they realised. But Matt wasn't far behind, handing out the drinks when he got there. Jordon's eyes grew wide when he stared at the bottle in front of him, staring at it with a speechless expression.

"What the hell?" He finally said, his friends erupting in laughter. "Danny!" He yelled out, looking to the laughing angel who was hugging his sides a little at the look on his boyfriend's face.

"You told me to get what you like, and am I wrong?" The singer pointed out when he was finally able to talk, his laughter fading. The rapper went quiet, his cheeks growing red as he stared at the dick filled with beer in front of him.

"Can I get a straw or something?" He looked to Matt, who stood laughing.

"Sorry, we're all out of straws Jordon." They weren't, but this was his revenge for all those gay jokes.

"Just drink from it Jordon, it's a fucking bottle." George smirked, drinking from his own alcohol, that sat in a proper, normal, dark green bottle. Of course he could say that, his wasn't shaped like a dick! Jordon frowned at him before looking to his own beverage, holding onto it and hesitating as he raised it to his mouth. Cringing a little as he opened his mouth in _that_ shape, the small bubbles of laughter making everything worse as he placed the head of the bottle in his mouth.

A small flash made him jump and pull the drink away from him, looking over to the source as Dylan laughed. Not wasting a second in posting the image on the first social media platform he pressed onto. Jordon scowled when he stared down at his phone, getting the notification. _'Charlie's having too much fun!'_ was the text above the image of Jordon with the drink to his mouth.

"Fuck you!" Jordon yelled in embarrassment, the laughter that followed around making him see the lighter side of the situation instead of the humiliating side. But it was still humiliating. Danny laughing along with his friends as the jokes kept coming for a while about Jordon and his favourite bottle, but as Jordon grew a little more confident with his drink, glancing at the angel with a seductive look. The singer swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt slight arousal, shifting around as he watched his boyfriend teasing him.

An evil smirk on the rapper's face when he he put the drink back down, knowing that he was getting to the angel.


	87. Taking His Turn

The party continued into the night, even when they said their drunken goodbyes to Matt and went back to their bus. Listening to music loud, smoking and dancing around with happy laughter. Jordon was too drunk to care about the fact that he had humiliated himself as he wanted to take the penis bottle with him to the bus, refilling it when they got back. Now though, he had taken a step back from the crazy dancing and headbanging that joined loud metal music, staring at Danny's ass as he kept going. He placed the beer-filled dick to his mouth one more time, finishing it and then placing on the table next to George and Jorel, the two men making out and no longer caring about what was going on.

Careful to not hurt himself or the angel, he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. That was all it took to get his attention, making this singer turn and be surprised as Jordon pressed his lips to his own in an urgent kiss. Danny grinned into it as he responded, leaving Dylan, his previous dancing partner on his own to party by himself. Jordon chuckled a little when he started running out of breath, enjoying the good feeling that came from kissing the angel, separating only when he really had to. The rapper panted heavily as he moved Danny around, pushing the angel against the wall. He felt like being dominant this time, and Danny wasn't going to take it away from him. 

A loud, melodic moan escaped from Danny as Jordon kissed along his neck, gaining bites as soon as the noise left him. His hips lifted slightly at the feeling of Jordon's hand near his dick, unzipping his jeans. And before anyone could make any comments on their actions Jordon growled against the angel's skin, moving him into the bunk that they now shared. "Jordon." The singer gasped out, shifting to make it easier for his partner to get his jeans off, his boxers following and revealing his semi-erect dick.

Danny shifted a little, whining as the rapper backed away to undress himself within the spacious bunk. His hand went to his dick and he stroked it gently, working on getting it fully hard while Jordon stripped. The rapper fell forward when he was completely naked, helping Danny get his shirt off before letting his hands run along the singer's chest, one of them holding onto his dick as his mouth went to the angel's neck. Nibbling and biting with a wide grin as his free hand made its way around Danny's ass, fingers carefully prodding at his hole. A needy groan left the angel as his hand went to his lover's dick.

"Fuck." Jordon hissed out in pleasure, hips jerking forward as a response to Danny stroking his dick. Pushing a finger into his rear and preparing him for what was coming. Loud moans left them both at the feelings of pleasure, amplified by the alcohol influence. Jordon inserting another finger as he thrust faster into Danny's hand, the angel doing the same towards his own. With a wide grin Jordon sat back, leaving Danny completely alone after deciding he was prepared enough. The angel was quick to figure out what his boyfriend was after, moving his position so that he was on his hands and knees. He didn't mind being in the submissive position this time, the feeling of desire growing all over him as he felt the human lean over him, his dick slowly being positioned and entering him. 

"Ah, fuck!" Danny yelled out in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Jordon's dick inside him and not caring who heard outside. Moaning louder a few moments later when the rapper started to slowly move, one hand tightly gripping his hip and the other moving around to continue the work of stroking his dick, bringing him teasingly close to finishing.

"God, Danny. You're so fucking tight." The rapper growled, leaning forward and nibbling onto Danny's shoulder blade, biting hard onto the skin there and marking the angel as he started thrusting harder and faster into the angel. Making them both grow louder as they became more and more needy, soon a desperate feeling of needing to release reaching Jordon. "Shit!" He cursed out, thrust becoming soft, quick and shallow as he felt the feeling of an orgasm travel down to his cock, a loud moan that faded into a growl leaving him as he made one more big thrust. Letting his cum flow out and fill the angel's ass, Danny groaning in pleasure at the feeling as Jordon kept riding out the rest of his orgasm. 

When he was finished completely he pulled out, flipping Danny roughly onto his back and placing his mouth to the tip of his cock. The angel yelped out at the unexpected feeling, but not against it in anyway as his dick thrust into Jordon's mouth at the same time as the hand stroking him. Quickly finishing and unable to stop himself as he poured himself into Jordon's mouth, the rapper backing away a little and cringing as he tried his best to swallow it all down. And when it was gone he was left looking at the panting angel under him, out of breath and looking at him with large honey coloured eyes. 

Jordon smiled through his own out of breath panting, falling beside the angel and resting his head on his chest. Still out of breath as he moved to get comfortable, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep at the sound of Danny's racing heartbeat, slowly fading into a normal pace. "Love you, Danny." He muttered with a yawn, moving his face more into the naked, muscled chest of his lover.

"Love you too, Jordon." The angel breathed, stroking the curled hair of the rapper as he fell asleep on his chest. The feeling soothing him and making him fall into a happy sleep as Danny soon joined, enjoying the idea of fading into dreams with Jordon for another night now that there were no more nightmares.


	88. An Interesting Show

Jordon wrapped the red bandana around his face, his smile hidden behind it. He had a plan to make this show way more interesting, and the suspicious looks from his friends was what made him laugh in amusement. He found his sunglasses and placed them on his face as well, now ready to walk on stage and perform. Happily taking the microphone he needed to use for his verses.

The crowd cheered loudly as the performance started, the members walking on and playing their first song. It was harder to do his lines when he was grinning so much, but he still managed to make it run smoothly for the first few songs before he started his plan, looking over to Danny with a playful glint in his eyes. He removed the sunglasses and his bandana, walking over to the angel with a smirk, the singer too distracted with his own mask. He froze when Jordon moved to him and placed his hands on the mask, pulling it off and pressing a confident, proud kiss to his lips. The audience staring at them now cheering louder. 

Jordon laughed against the kiss as he took Danny's mask off completely, running away from him as soon as the angel started getting lost in the kiss. The singer only growled, picking up his guitar again and preparing to start their next song, which became difficult every single time the rapper walked by him. Every time he did, which was during the time Danny was singing his parts, he would placed kisses on his cheek or neck. Even grab his ass. And it constantly threw him off, much to the entertainment of everyone. But half way through, Jordon wasn't done, and evil look in his eyes as he looked to the fallen angel and George. 

"Hands up how many of you like Jorel!" He yelled into the mic, causing confusion among the band while the audience cheered. Mostly, if not all liking him with a loud cheer, of course they did. If they didn't, then that was bullshit. How could you not like the founder of the band that you listen to and pay to see?

"And again if you like George?" He chuckled, the louder shouts telling him that they liked the demon more, definitely a big favourite. "Now what if I told you that me and this sexy singer over here aren't the only relationship in this band?" The audience caught on immediately, and Jordon laughed out as he saw the angry glare from the demon not far from him. Jorel was staring to the ground, biting his lip, more than a little embarrassed. The demon's eyes flashed red for a brief moment in anger, which was so quick that no one caught onto it, but as he started taking steps forward he was stopped by his love. 

"Awe, go on, give us a kiss guys!" Dylan joined in on the teasing, throwing a wink Jordon's way to tell him that he was now in on the idea. An annoying grin on the latino's face that angered the demon more, but before he could go to either of them, Jorel did as they said. Saving both of them by holding onto George's face and giving him a kiss that sent the crowd wild.

The whole show after that consisted of performing songs, with Dylan and Jordon trying to avoid George's small threats every time they travelled along the stage. Even if they were intentionally taunting the angry demon, and it was hard for Danny not to laugh during his vocals whenever the two did anything silly, but he was proud when he managed to get through it. Finally ending the show with a Channy kiss before they ran off, Dylan being the first to get chewed out by George.

"Hey, man, blame Jordon. It was his idea." George then proceeded to lecture Jordon on how annoying he was for doing something they had rathered keep quiet. But no one was really bothered about it, the situation entertaining, even eventually to George. As soon he found himself laughing along with his friends.


	89. Ocean Thoughts

Jorel panted heavily as he fell to the ground, this time able to land on his feet. He had done a good job with learning to fly, but now he had made a milestone, and he looked to Danny with wide eyes, a huge smile on his face. The angel smiled too, proud of him. "I did it!" He had almost fully flown for longer than ten seconds, but he had support of Danny like he always had.

"Good job, Jay. Now try it on your own." Jorel's smile fell a little at the request given to him, looking to his wings with uncertainty. "Have confidence in your wings, they can do it." The fallen angel gulped, glancing over to the demon that stood in the shade of the nearby tree. They were in the same place that the storm had attacked years ago, the tornado that had destroyed their venue. Everything was basically back to what it was before that storm had happened, they were going to the same stage. George grinned, giving a small thumbs up of support. And with that Jorel looked to his feet, taking off.

His breath became heavier as he focused on flapping his wings, not knowing how long he had been going for. It felt like forever and his eyes grew wide as Danny started counting out loud. "Eight...Nine...Ten!" Jorel collapsed at the sound, landing on his feet with a small stumble and panting, sweat dripping off him. But in a few moments he had realised that he had been successful, and when he did, his smile came back. Enthusiastic over his success, cheering for himself. "You did a good job today, Jay." Danny laughed, walking with him to George. The two wrapping each other in a tight hug.

"Well, I think we should head back. I need to get cleaned up, are you coming Danny?" Jorel questioned. Danny's grin grew a little, before he shook his head.

"Nah, I'll catch up later. I want to go the beach and be by myself for a bit." Danny refused, the two men understanding that and making their way back to the bus, Danny going in a separate direction.

When he got to where he wanted to be he sighed, finding a flat stone and sitting on it. Watching as the sun slowly began to set, and his happy expression made everything feel perfect. He was happy where he was, he had a great job, a handsome boyfriend and amazing friends. Along with the best fans anyone could ask for, Aron didn't even dislike him that much anymore. It wasn't a friendship, but the respect for each other was there. Danny breathed in loudly through his nose, exhaling through his mouth as he thought about the last time he was here.

He remembered the storm clearly, he had ended up not far from here. And a little further he had came across that dying fan, he knew she was in a better place now. Her spirit was light when it left her body. The good mood he felt left him as he thought about heaven, his home. He still wanted to go back, and eventually he would. He had been sent down to help Jordon, and back then he didn't know what help the human needed. But somewhere between then and now, he had figured out what it was. Jordon was happy. He wasn't happy when he met Danny, not really. Now, the rapper was complete, whole. He was a happy person with his life going well.

The angel still wondered when he would go home, what more he had to do. His attention went from that to his boyfriend, Jordon looking to him with a curious face. "What's on your mind?" He asked, sitting next to the angel and smiling as he felt the singer's arms wrap around him. Leaning into the touch.

"Nothing much, I'm just thinking about how far we've come." Danny placed a gentle kiss to the top of Jordon's head.

"We've definitely come far." He agreed, resting his head comfortably on Danny's shoulder. The two men quietly watched as the sun went down together, holding each other and feeling like they were the only two people left in the world for a moment. "Our show is in an hour." Jordon spoke after a few minutes. 

"We better get going then." Danny smirked, placing another kiss on his lover's head.

"Can we stay here for just another few more minutes?" Jordon had intended to quickly go and come back to the venue, but now, with the serene environment and in his angel's arms. He didn't want to leave.

"We can stay here as long as you want." Danny replied, resting his chin on the top the rapper's head after placing another kiss on it. They did end up being a little late to that show, only noticing what time it was when the sun was almost completely going over the horizon. They had felt too comfortable in each others' arms to want to leave.


	90. All Good Things

Touring had been great fun, the rest of the performances being just as good as the first few. The jokes never stopped, and the popularity of all the kisses on one of their first stages showed them that he should have kept going. There was no need to hold back in front of fans anymore, Dylan even got a girl that, even if she couldn't get on stage, made him feel a lot less lonely. But now it was finished and it was their last night, everyone sat in Jorel's home, not partying, but certainly drinking and having fun. Aron and Matt were there too, and it was good just to have everyone talking, no anger or bitter relationships existed anymore. Everyone was either good, or okay with each other, some excellent with each other respectively. The angels didn't have to hide their wings, and the demon didn't have to worry about if his eyes changed. 

But everyone became quiet along with the music, the familiar feeling of angels appearing like the once had a while ago once again occurring. The light forced everyone's eyes to close, too bright to to handle, but when the light faded a wide smile crossed Danny's face. "Dad!" He happily yelled, moving from his lover to go and hug his sun. Jordon stood up too, stunned, but not at Danny's father.

"Dad?" Jordon's voice was weaker than Danny's, cracking a little as he looked at the angelic form of his father who had died so long ago when he was so young...

"Hi son." His father smiled, the loving, proud look a father would give his son when they did something great being worn on his face. He looked exactly like Jordon remembered him too, just with huge, white wings on his back. The rapper's heart hurt as he felt his eyes become wet, not crying, but definitely watery as he leaped into a tight hug with the parent he had spent so many years missing. And he was here now, with him, holding him. "You're big... Old too." His father laughed out, a shaky laugh coming from Jordon too. The rapper was speechless, he didn't know what to say. It was his dad! Someone he thought he'd never see again... 

Not far from them Danny and his father stood watching with smiles, the rest of the band and a few other angels grinning too. The reunited scene emotionally beautiful. A sigh left his dad as he turned to face the younger version of himself, the movement getting his boy's attention. "Daniel, it's time..." For a moment Danny didn't know what he meant, before his eyes grew wide with happiness and glee. 

"I'm going back? Finally?" It was a happy yell. The singer was over the moon, his heart filled with joy. He could go back to heaven!

"Back to where?" Danny's smile faltered at the confused look of Jordon, now separated from his father and looking to his angel with fake confusion. He knew the answer, he just didn't want to believe it.

"Heaven, Jordon. I can go back upstairs." But that means never seeing you again. Danny kept that bit to himself, he was pretty sure Jordon knew anyway.

"But, wouldn't that mean leaving? You can't leave..." Jordon felt his heart race, still in the process of understanding what was going on.

"Jordon, I came down here to help you, and I have." Danny's smile was back, but it wasn't a happy one. It was a sad one, as if he was looking at the human for the last time. "And now, you don't need me anymore."

"No, Danny. What are you saying? I still need you!" Jordon yelled, he didn't care who was around him. He didn't want Danny to leave. "I love you! I can't lose you..."

"Jordon, I was never meant to stay. This isn't my home, heaven is. I had my shot at life, no pun intended." It was a pathetic attempt at a joke, but Danny was desperate to make light of the situation as his eyes watered.

"But what about Hollywood Undead? What will we do without a singer?" Jordon desperately tried to grasp onto any excuse he could find.

"I wasn't your original singer, Jordy." The angel's eyes flickered over to Aron, gaining a nod of appreciation from the ex band-member. It was a silent way of handing over the career, or rather, handing it back.

"No..." Jordon couldn't help it as tears leaked from his eyes. "I don't want you to go..." He cried, whimpering as he was pulled into a tight hug by the man he loved. It felt as if someone had ripped out his heart and had started stomping on it, he was losing the man he loved the most in the entire world. It wasn't fair...

"Danny, you've only got a few minutes." Matt suddenly spoke, wings appearing on his back. Jordon was surprised only for a moment as he looked, before burying his face into his angel's chest again, sobbing onto the fabric of the shirt and wetting it with his tears.

"Shh, Jordon. Matt is going to stay with you for a while longer, just to make sure everything is alright." He stroked the hair of the human, trying to soothe him enough so that he could pull away from his iron grip. Jordon didn't want to let go.

"But I want you!" He protested, struggling when George moved to pull him away from Danny. It broke the angel's heart to watch his lover in such a broken state, but in the end, he really didn't even have a say. He had to go back. It was where he belonged. "Please don't go!" Jordon's vision was blurry, but he could still see as all the feathers Danny had lost grew back, now perfect white wings with no flaws.

"I love you, Jordon. Thank you for everything." Danny's voice choked, but he still managed to get the words out. Jordon only struggled against the demon more, trying to break free so he could stop the angel from leaving. "Goodbye."

"You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Jordon screamed, struggling more and flailing around more crazily, feeling the George behind him losing his grip. Danny opened his mouth to respond for moment, before closing it, tears leaving his eyes as he stared at Jordon. It would be the last time...

Jordon broke free as the white glow reappeared, running forward with tears never stopping their fall. But as he reached out and grabbed at where Danny was, he felt his hand clench into a fist, grabbing air. He was too late. Danny was gone. The glow disappeared, and Jordon stared, wide eyed at where the angels once were. Where Danny once was. 

He was gone now. Jordon felt weak, his heart thumping hard against his chest, even if it felt like it wasn't there at all. He felt like had been stabbed repeatedly, his breath leaving him as he stared at where Danny's form once stood only seconds ago. But now, he was gone. And he was never coming back...


	91. Gotta Let Go

"And we're here with Johnny 3 Tears and Charlie Scene of Hollywood Undead, how are you guys?" The interviewer asked, a wide smile on her face as she looked up at the two men with interest. Questions listed in the phone in her hand.

"We're good, thank you." George smiled, being polite as he always was in interviews. Charlie wasn't sure he wanted to be there, he thought he could do it. But he was having second thoughts...

"So, Danny was meant to be here too, but unfortunately he couldn't be here." At the mention of Danny's name, Charlie's neutral expression faltered into a broken one.

"Yeah, something came up for him. But it's alright, we don't need him, we're much better." George joked, acting as if Danny was still with them, instead of up in the skies. But he was gone, no amount of lying could persuade Jordon of that. His heart still hurt, the pain was relatively fresh, it had been a few weeks. Jordon had been broken, and he had been so out of it for everything. Danny just... Left. Even if he promised he'd stay, he still just went away. He abandoned them all, abandoned him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're touring again soon." Jordon hadn't paid attention, and by the look on the interviewer's face, as well George's, he knew he'd gave an unrelated answer.

"Actually we're working on an EP right now, we might tour after it, like Charlie just mentioned." George covered for him, and for the rest of the interview that's what he did. Leaving Jordon to just stand silently next to him, he wasn't mentally ready to do an interview... He shouldn't have agreed. Jorel had offered to take his place, he should have accepted that offer.

\---~~~---

Sitting silently in the apartment he used to share with Danny, small tears fell from his eyes. The TV was playing, but it was muted. A bottle of beer sat on the coffee table next to his phone, supportive texts showing up every once in a while. His eyes were focused on one of Danny's old feathers, twirling in his fingers. It was so soft, beautiful... 

His lip quivered as he remembered his past, all the times he cuddled with the angel. The magical feeling that occurred every time they kissed, the jokes and fun everyone shared with him. Everyone was happier with Danny around. Now everything was just sad. Like Danny had taken the happiness with him, something was missing. As long as Danny wasn't there, something would always be missing. He was sure the rest of the band thought the same, but he thought it in a greater level. Sure, they missed him, but they weren't suffering like Jordon was. His jaw clenched as he glared at the feather, more tears leaking from his eyes as felt anger bubble in him. 

But as soon as it appeared, it faded away. His heart still ached as he moved his other hand to gently stroke the feather. A small smile on his face as he remembered the wings and how ticklish they were, how much it used to make the angel laugh. The smile left as sadness swallowed him whole again, realisation settling in.

He had to let Danny go. A small sigh left him as he picked up the pen and nearby notebook. He had tried to write, but no inspiration came. All his lyrics were shitty, but now he felt like he was on to something. Danny wasn't coming back. His eyes shut tightly, his hand gripping the pen tighter. It was like he died. This is what he must have felt like in that other world, or similar to it, when he found Danny's corpse. A small sob left him as he pressed the pen to the paper, writing his lyrics. 

He cried as he wrote them, feeling as if, while writing them, that he was actually letting go. Battling with his heart about the fact that Danny wasn't going to come back. He didn't want to believe it, it hurt too much. But he was all alone, there was no one out there for him. Danny was never coming back.

He had to let go.


	92. Nothing Feels Right

"I just want a life that seems a little better than a dream." Jordon sang into the microphone at Joel's studio, the band listening and trying to figure out how the chorus would sound. It didn't help that Jordon had kept messing up. "But I just can't seem to get on my feet." A depressed frustration took over him as he felt himself choking up, this song constantly made him think about Danny. How he left and shattered the rapper's heart, how he'd never see him again. The frustration took over the sadness, and he was determined to get it right this time. 

"So I gotta let go." He continued to sing. It had been well over a month since the guardian angel had left, since his boyfriend basically disappeared without a trace. Matt was still there, he wasn't entirely sure why he sat in the studio with them, but maybe he just missed the atmosphere. It wasn't what Jordon really cared about as he sang, his emotions slipping through. Only, they improved the song for once. His voice nearly drained with his heart as he finished the chorus, but he managed to finish it.

"Well done, Jordon. You did well that time, now we have the main part of the chorus." Jorel muttered, sending a supportive smile the human's way. Hearing the song when the human first brought it up made them all feel a little emotional, a little sad, but it didn't break them as much as it broke their usually cheery rapper that lightened everyone's day. Now he only made it darker. "Aron, think you've got the sound right for Bloody Nose?" 

"I guess yeah..." The singer muttered, staring unhappily down at the sheet of paper. "I'm sorry guys, this doesn't feel right for me. I can't be your singer again." He decided, gently placing the paper down and looking at them all with a sad, guilty look. He couldn't really help it, they were too different now, and with sad nods, he could tell everyone agreed. He could never be the singer of Hollywood Undead again.

"I think it's time we told the fans that Danny's not part of the band anymore, say he decided it wasn't for him or something." George spoke up. It was hard to say, but they would have to tell their fans soon. They wouldn't be able to hide it forever, even if they wished they could. Jorel pouted more, biting his lip. Since Danny had left he hadn't bothered with learning to fly, like the motivation was gone. He was pretty sure he was back to square one now after so long not practicing.

"Maybe it's a bad time, but, I think it's time for me to leave up to heaven too." Matt spoke up. "Really I'm just here to say goodbye." The rest were only so surprised, they knew Matt would go back eventually, when he was sure everything was alright. It wasn't, but they were safe. So he could go home.

"Will you ever come back?" Dylan asked, what everyone else was curious about.

"Nah, I've got no reason to stay anymore." Matt smiled sadly.

"Well, tell Danny we miss him when you see him." George grinned. Sure, it was sad, but one of them had to be smiling.

"And... Tell him I love him?" Jordon looked to the angel with pleading light eyes. Matt nodded in understanding.

"I will." He replied, stretching his own white wings out, complete perfection. "It was really great knowing you all, thanks for the memories." He said, and a few moments later, he was gone. There was a depressed silence afterwards, everyone left with their thoughts. Nothing felt right without Danny, and none of them realised until he was gone how much they needed him. There was no person on the Earth that could replace him. And no person in Hell or Heaven either. 

There was no way around it. The band would never be the same without Jordon's handsome angel, but there was nothing they could do. He wasn't coming back, it was still hard to believe, but it was true. They were at a loss, and no one would ever be able to give the same feeling to their songs that Danny did. He wasn't just Jordon's guardian angel. He was the guardian angel of the entire band, and now they were left, unprotected. And even if there was no danger, they still felt unsafe. They always would for as long as Hollywood Undead kept making music.


	93. It's Like You're Here With Me Now

Heaven wasn't a happy place. Not for Danny. He thought he would be happy to be back home, but the relief he felt was only brief. Full angels respected him now, treated him as if he was one of them. But it didn't make him as happy as he thought, surprisingly. It was like when it all started, before he was sent down to Jordon. All he did back then was sit in heaven and sulk, missing the human life he had. Now, he missed the years he spent singing in Hollywood Undead, he missed them all. His heart had been stuck down there, he felt. And just earlier, he knew why he felt that way, when Matt appeared, telling him Jordon what they all said. What Jordon said. His heart was stuck down there, Jordon still had it.

Nothing could cheer him up. Not Matt, not his father, no angels being nice to him, the attraction female angels were giving him didn't even phase him. He just wanted Jordon. He didn't care about heaven. All those years spent convincing himself that he wanted to be here, in the world of perfection, as if this was his home. Of course it was. Heaven was every angel's home.

But he wasn't an angel, not really.

 _'Daniel, why are you not happy?'_ The deep powerful voice of the creator made him smirk, finding the question funny in a bitter fashion.

"You're meant to be omniscient, shouldn't you know what's bothering me?" Danny spoke back. Sure, no one was meant to talk to the almighty being like that, but, in case you missed it, Danny didn't give a fuck.

 _`You are right.'_ God confirmed. Hearing that voice wasn't like any normal voice you'd hear, it was more like extremely advanced surround sound speakers. You could hear him clearly no matter how far away you were, should he choose to let you hear his voice. _`He is not who you think he is.'_ God was that voice in his head before, reminding him of exactly who Jordon was. 

"I don't care." Danny's jaw clenched along with his fists, standing up with his head still facing downward. He wouldn't see God, he was just a voice of a spirit, no form. He was an energy, given a gender because it made it easier to talk about him. "Jordon is still Jordon, it doesn't matter which version of him it is in whatever world we are in, and I want to be with him." The angel continued, knowing the being was listening. He always was, watching and listening. Earth, Heaven, even Hell was like one big TV show for him to watch.

 _`I chose to have you as an angel for you are one of the only humans I knew would be worthy. Going back is not impossible for you, but it will cost.'_ God spoke. Danny's muscles relaxed, his hands resting at his sides as he gave a sad look to his wings, big and beautiful.

"I need to request some things." Was all Danny said, the sad look disappearing as he stared ahead of him. God, even if he was just an energy, definitely did have a figure when he chose it. And the expression on his, very humanoid figure, was one of curious entertainment, an raised eyebrow showing that he was listening with interest to what Danny had to say. He was definitely God's most unpredictable angel.


	94. Someday, I Know Your Coming Back Down

"We can't procrastinate this anymore guys, we have to tell our fans." George muttered, no one was happy about this situation. The last thing they wanted to do was accept the fact that Danny was gone, but it had come to that. Now they had to fully accept it, they couldn't just sulk around anymore. They had to do it, say they were searching for a new singer.

"Yeah-Shit!" Jorel was about to agree, but hissed when his back started to hurt. George looked over with concern, lifting a hand to his partner's shoulder in support.

"Are you alright?" George questioned, his concern growing along with Jorel's pain.

"My back just really hurts for some reason." The bassist pouted, his pain had the attention of everyone in the band. The demon moved closer, placing his hand on the fallen angel's back and gently putting pressure on it, maybe it was simple back pains and there wasn't anything to be worried about. But George still worried. Whenever Jorel got back pains, usually they were very bad and made him unable to move, and usually, they were because of his wings. 

"Want me to get you some painkillers?" Dylan offered, getting a small nod from the bassist.

"Please." He groaned, the pain hurting him more are he let his wings out. Yelping when they struggled, and he paused in hesitation. Stopping the pain for a small moment before he moved again, groaning loudly as the immense pain kept going until his wings were completely stretched out.

"Wow." Jorel looked to Jordon in confusion at his sound of surprise, the demon next to him staring with a stunned expression at his wings. What? What was so amazing? His eyes grew wide when he looked back to the feathered appendages himself, they had changed. They were no longer deformed, in fact, they were the perfect shape. Why were his wings suddenly fixed? As well as that, his feathers weren't entirely black anymore. There were an even amount of black and white feathers that all mixed together, they looked so beautiful... But what caused this? He frowned in confusion.

"Here Jay-whoa..." Dylan was just as amazed as the rest, all staring at the wings with shock. No one knew what to say about it, but Jordon's interest quickly faded. Wings reminded him of Danny, he'd rather not pay much attention to them.

"So, maybe we should collectively make a video about Danny leaving?" He changed the topic, gaining a glare from George as he caught onto Jordon's indifference. Just because it didn't directly affect him, he had to act as if it wasn't important?

A bright white light made all the men in the room cringe, their eyes closing for a moment before opening again. Jordon was the first to look where it had been, blue eyes growing huge and his heart suddenly racing as he stared on at the familiar face, the loving grin he missed so much being worn on it. 

"Danny?" His angel was back. A wide grin suddenly crossed Jordon's face, feeling the happiest he had in months. He thought he would never see the angel again. Not a second later the rapper was up, hugging their singer tightly and pressing a longing, passionate kiss to his lips. "You're back!" He cried happily when he finally broke away from the kiss, only letting his breath come back for a small moment before locking his lips with Danny's again. Not letting the angel say a thing. The rest of the men all grinned, staring at the two.

Their happy Jordon was back. And so was their angelic singer.


	95. If The Heavens May Break

"This is fucking amazing!" Jorel laughed, flying effortlessly with his fixed wings. Danny smiled up at him, giving a small clap of congratulations to support the fallen angel, who's wings were a mix of his own and Jorel's. He had lose his own wings, as well as all his other angelic abilities if he wanted to stay with Jordon, that was the sacrifice. But he had convinced God that if he was going to lose them, his friend deserved them. Jorel's only dream he had never achieved was to fly, and now he had done that too. Sure, he missed flying with his wings, but it didn't matter that much because he knew they were going to be used awesomely, and he had his handsome boyfriend back too. That was the best part about it. 

"Well done, Jorel." Danny grinned, looking up at the fallen angel flying around as if he had been doing it for years. He caught on quick now that he didn't have the struggle of crippled wings. George stood next to the ex-angel with his own smile. Danny wasn't a fallen angel, not technically. In fact, after leaving, he was a normal human. Being a demon meant that George knew what Danny had done, and he had endless amounts of gratitude to the man for it.

"Thank you, Danny. You have no idea how much this means to us." A small nod of understanding was sent his way, the singer aware of how much this meant. A small huff of surprise left him as he was pulled into a tight hug by the demon, it was unexpected due to the fact that George was only ever affectionate to Jorel. He kept his distance with everyone else. Now Danny fully understood how much it meant to give his wings to Jorel, and happily hugged the demon back.

"It's the least I could do." Danny chuckled, separating from the hug with a slightly happier mood than before, which was already really happy. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll catch you later to work on songs for our new album, alright?"

"Sounds good." George agreed, his own happiness expressing on his face. "See you then." He agreed, Danny giving a small wave to the two before leaving with a smile.

\---~~~---

Dylan sighed with a happy smile on his face. Sure, he felt a little left out for the longest time, but he got to watch everything happen. The beach was a peaceful place, and the sunset was always nice to look at. Sure, he wasn't an angel, or a demon, but he didn't need any of that to be happy. He was himself, and he still experienced the world in the most interesting way he felt. As if he had watched a movie unfold like it was actually happening around him, because it was.

He smoked a little as the sun continued to travel down, looking to his side. Usually he would have Matt there, and he never would now. They had nothing going on, but they did have each other to vent to. But he felt lied to, unaware that Matt was an angel for the longest time, he had thought that the dude was a simple human. Even now, he wasn't upset, he was happy. Even if he'd never see Matt again, the guy was a great friend, and he was in his home where he belonged.

"Mind if I join you?" The voice caught his attention and surprised him. Usually he could tell when someone was near to him, and when he looked back, who he saw surprised him a little more.

"Sure." He grinned. Even if it was Aron, that would never stop him from welcoming the company.

"This is peaceful..." Aron muttered moments after sitting down next to the male, a gentle smile on his face.

"It really is." Dylan agreed, offering his friend a smoke. Aron was grateful for a moment, taking it and joining Dylan with the process of getting high. They didn't say anything really after that, they just watched the sunset with each other. Smiles on their faces as they thought of everything they had gone through, all the good memories. This all felt right. Dylan let out a quiet sigh of satisfaction. No one was fighting, no one was sad or upset, no negativity. But he had to leave soon, hide for another night. Full moons were always fun nights for him, he grinned as he watched the hair grow on his hands. Aron next to him not even aware, but he didn't have to worry. Dylan was in control, he'd never attack anyone.

\---~~~---

Danny sat outside of the apartment he shared with Jordon, grinning as he stared up at the stars in the sky. Some would call them the heavens. He didn't miss heaven at all. He missed his dad, sure. But he had no doubt in his mind that he'd see him again. And soon his smile grew, as Jordon moved to sit next to him, watching the stars. "You're not going back are you?" Jordon had to ask, he didn't know what to think. He was glad Danny was back.

"Not anytime soon." The rapper shifted uncomfortably in his position, looking from Danny to the ground. That meant that he would go back, just not soon. How soon was soon? "Well, everyone has to die of old age eventually." The singer grinned, and Jordon found himself smiling too. Pulling the small feather of Danny's old wings out of his back pocket. He always kept the thing with him, it helped him to feel better. The singer looked to it too, pulling Jordon into a side hug and placing a loving kiss to his cheek.

"And I hope to grow old with you." Jordon moved to press his lips to the singer's, wrapping his arm that wasn't busy holding a feather around Danny's back. Leaning into the hug the male gave him.

They sat like that for a while, small kisses every now and again as they watched the stars. They didn't care how late it was or if anyone saw them. The ex-angel felt relaxed, finally. He had felt like he had been relaxed before, but those times were nothing compared to now. Now, he sat next to the man he loved, staring up at the stars with no worries in his heart or mind, there was nothing to worry about. Not anymore. He didn't have to be afraid for his or any of his friends' lives again. There was no danger anymore. He placed another kiss to Jordon's cheek before pulling him slightly closer, keeping each other warm. This was his home. Jordon was his heaven.

This was their happy ending. 

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone finally got the happy ending they deserved c: 
> 
> I did have extra chapter ideas that I might add onto the end of this. I'm still deciding on that, but this is the official end of Street Dreams and Coming Back Down. Thanks for reading and enjoying! It's been fun, and yes, I'm definitely back and won't be leaving for a loooong ass time. You're all stuck with me for now.
> 
> See you on the next one c;


End file.
